Your Lie
by PreciousRuby
Summary: Seorang Lee Taeyong yang terlihat sempurna, secara tak terduga harus kehilangan mimpinya karena sebuah kejadian yang menuntunnya untuk bertemu dengan Johnny. Seseorang yang mungkin mampu menariknya dari keterpurukan dan membantunya mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Seo Johnny/Lee Taeyong (Johnyong). Jaeyong broship! NCT
1. Chapter 1

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

Sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan bagi seluruh murid tahun akhir di Korea Selatan untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan guna mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan yang dilaksanakan setiap tahun. Ini merupakan masa-masa paling berat bagi seluruh murid disana, terutama bagi murid sekolah menengah atas. Karena biasanya mereka tidak hanya melakukan persiapan untuk ujian kelulusan tapi juga untuk persiapan masuk universitas. Pada masa ini bukan hanya pikiran dan ilmu pengetahuan yang harus dipersiapkan, tetapi fisik dan mental juga harus diperkuat. Bukan hanya perihal sulit atau mudahnya ujian-ujian tersebut. Tetapi besarnya tuntutan dan harapan dari orang tua juga gengsi di lingkungan sekitar, terkadang membuat mereka merasa stress dan putus asa bahkan sebelum mulai berperang. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan untuk menggunakan istilah berperang. Tapi nyatanya begitulah yang yang dirasakan oleh sebagian besar dari mereka. Serangkaian hal-hal melelahkan dan monoton harus mereka lakukan setiap harinya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Sekolah, belajar tambahan, pulang dan beristirahat lalu sekolah lagi di keesokan harinya. Bahkan bayak juga yang harus mengisi akhir pekannya dengan belajar lagi di tempat lain. Mungkin masih merasa kurang atau belum percaya diri jika hanya mengandalkan pelajaran dari sekolah. Jangan lupakan juga mengenai beberapa ujian percobaan yang disiapkan oleh sekolah. Melelahkan memang. Dan semua tahapan melelahkan itu, harus di lalui oleh mereka tanpa pengecualian. Sekolah regular, sekolah internasional, sekolah kejuruan hingga sekolah seni tidak ada yang bisa menghindari tahapan ini.

Seperti yang sedang terjadi di sebuah sekolah seni di kota Seoul, _Seoul Performing Art High School_ lebih tepatnya. Seorang remaja lelaki yang duduk di bangku kedua paling belakang dikelasnya. Dengan posisi yang bersebelahan langsung dari jendela kelasnya yang menghadap keluar. Lee Taeyong namanya. Dia dengan serius memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Mencoba untuk memperhatikan sebenarnya. Dengan keras, dan segenap tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Berkali-kali dia mengecek jam tangan pemberian ibunya, namun waktu seakan senang bermain dengan kesabarannya. Saat ini pukul 21.40, itu berarti baru sekitar lima menit dari waktu terakhir dia mengecek jam tangannya. Yang benar saja. Baginya sungguh melelahkan untuk terjebak ditempat ini selama lebih dari dua belas jam. Dan berkutat dengan berbagai materi dan soal-soal dari berbagai mata pelajaran. Entah hanya dia yang berlebihan atau memang hal itu dirasakan juga oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, dia terlalu malas juga jika harus membagi lagi perhatiannya pada hal lain. Sekeras apapun taeyong mencoba untuk memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya, pikirannya terus terbagi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya seperti "Kapan ini akan selesai?" "Kapan belnya berbunyi?" "Tuhan atau siapapun selamatkan aku dari tempat terkutuk ini"

Bukannya dia benci sekolah. Dia tau pasti pentingnya Pendidikan dan sekolah. Karena ayahnya tidak pernah berhenti menjelaskan mengenai hal-hal semacam itu. Sepertinya ayah Taeyong memang khawatir sekali dengan masa depan anak bungsunya ini. Memikirkan itu Taeyong jadi ingin sedikit tertawa, teringat wajah serius ayahnya yang sedang berceramah panjang lebar. Meskipun dia mengerti akan hal itu, baginya untuk saat ini sekolah bukanlah hal utama yang ingin dia kejar. Baginya sekolah hanyalah sebuah persyaratan. Janji yang harus dia penuhi kepada orang tuanya agar mereka mengizinkan taeyong untuk mengejar mimpinya. Mimipinya untuk menjadi seorang _idol_. Taeyong adalah seorang trainee di salah satu agensi terbesar di korea Selatan. Dia sudah menjalani masa pelatihan yang cukup panjang. Hampir lima tahun tepatnya. Sebenarnya dulu Taeyong tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang _idol_. Bahkan dia masuk agensi itupun bukan menyengaja seperti orang-orang yang mengikuti audisi. Dia di _casting_ di pinggir jalan saat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kakanya. Bahkan jika bukan karna saran dari kakanya, awalnya dia berniat untuk menolak tawaran tersebut. Namun setelah masuk agensi dia menemukan ketertarikan baru yang perlahan berubah menjadi bakat yang sangat menonjol. Musik. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah tau jika musik ternyata semenyenangkan itu. Dia yang awalnya hanya iseng mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menulis lirik, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencoba meng _compose_ sebuah lagu. Dua buah, tiga, empat sampai berjumlah puluhan saat ini lagu ciptaannnya. Teman dan pelatih disana selalu mengatakan kalua Taeyong adalah orang yang berbakat. Bukan hanya tentang menciptakan lagu. Dalam hal-hal lain seperti dance, vokal, dan rap Taeyong selalu berada diperingkat atas diantara trainee yang lainnya. Hal-hal itulah yang membut Taeyong mulai bermimpi tentang dunia _idol._ Bahkan mimpi-mimpi itu mulai berubah menjadi ambisi. Agensipun bisa melihat dengan jelas akan hal itu. Bagi mereka Taeyong adalah bibit unggul yang sempurna. Oleh karena itu saat agensi berencana untuk membuat boygrup baru, nama Teayong menjadi yang pertama masuk ke daftar debut. Taeyong juga harus berterimakasih kepada kedua orang tuanya yang telah mewarisinya visual yang luar biasa. Karena itupun menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa agensi begitu mencitai dia. Grup itu dipastikan akan debut di awal tahun 2016. Itu berarti kurang dari setengah tahun lagi mereka akan debut. Rencananya grup tersebut akan berformasikan tujuh orang termasuk Taeyong. Dan diapun digadang-gadang untuk menjadi leader sekaligus center dari grup tersebut. Mengagumkan sekali bukan?

Ahirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Taeyong datang juga. Bel sekolah yang menandakan waktu pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menutup buku-bukunya, tapi gurunya di depan seperti tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri kelas. Dia masih sibuk berbicara mengenai ini itu. Gurunya baru menyudahi kelas sekitar sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi. Taeyongpun dengan terburu-buru memasukkan barangnya kedalam ransel hitam miliknya. Dan segera melesat keluar kelas beriringan dengan guru yang juga baru keluar dari kelasnya.

Belum lama dia berjalan menjauh dari kelas, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat nama kontaknya Taeyong langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menelponnya dan akan menanyakan apa.

"Halo hyung, sudah selesai kelasnya? Kau sudah dimana?". Benar kan dugaannya.

"Sudah Jae, baru saja keluar. Paling lambat 45 menit aku sampai disana". Terdengar gumaman tanda mengerti di seberang sana. Terdengar juga riuh-riuh tidak jelas disana. Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain sudah menunggunya disana untuk berlatih. "Yasudah hyung, hati-hati. Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Kita bisa latihan yang lain atau pemanasan terlebih dahulu kalau kau belum sampai".

"Ya, tenang saja. Tunggu aku". Taeyong pun memutus panggilan dan segera berlari menuju halte. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus mengambil rute lain yang tidak biasa dia lalui agar bisa segera sampai disana. Dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya menunggu terlalu lama. Apalagi kalau sampai menghambat latihan mereka. Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Mereka masih harus bekerja keras dan melakukan banyak latihan agar bisa debut dengan performa sempurna.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas, tampak seorang lelaki berusia sekitah dua puluh tahunan sedang tertelungkup di tempat tidur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Seingatnya dia belum terlalu lama tidur. Tetapi sudah harus dipaksa bangun bukan oleh alarm yang memang sengaja dia siapkan. Melainkan oleh suara laknat yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Suara ketukan pintu yang terkesan tidak sabaran dan menyebalkan terus mengusik pendengarannya sejak tadi. Bahkan itu terdengar tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai ketukan. Terdengar seperti seseorang yang berusaha menghancurkan pintu dengan menggunakan sebuah baseball bat. Sebenarnya pintu itu tidaklah terkunci dan bisa saja orang diluar sana membangunkannya dengan cara yang lebih wajar. Hanya saja orang itu memang tidak mengenal kata wajar dalam hidupnya. Dan memang menjadi kegemarannya untuk bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu.

"John keluar! Kau ingin mendengarku menyanyikan 'do you wanna built a snowman' ya?"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya, Johnny. Dia semakin mengeratkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan orang tersebut. Lihat kan, bahkan kalimat singkat seperti itu cukup terdengar menyebalkan bagi Johnny. Orang itu Oh Sehun namanya. Johnny mengenalnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu, di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dan sejak itu mereka benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Dulu sehun pernah bilang jika dia akan melanjutkan ke sekolah menengah atas seni. Tetapi di akhir-akhir dia berubah pikiran dan memilih masuk sekolah internasional yang sama dengan Johnny. Padahal kemampuan Bahasa inggris Sehun sangatlah memprihatinkan. Saat ditanya kenapa, dia bilang dia takut jika Johnny akan merindukannya. Demi tuhan. Yang benar saja. Tiga tahun mereka lalaui. Sialnya Johnny harus kembali terjebak dengan Sehun di universitas yang sama. Plus di jurusan yang sama juga. Sebenarnya mereka adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian yang cukup bertolak balik. Suatu hal luar biasa bagi Johnny untuk bisa bertahan bahkan bersahabat dengan Sehun selama bertahun-tahun.

"John… Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarku bernyanyi?". Tidak terdengar jawaban atau respon sedikit pun dari Johnny.

"Baiklah, satu.. dua.. tiga. Do you…"

Terdengar gerakan terburu-buru dari dalam kamar. Dan dalam sekejap pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok berperawakan tinggi. Rambut coklat karamel yang masih berantakan, serta wajah khas orang bangun tidur yang bercampur kesal nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hohoho.. Bersemanagat sekali untuk mendengarku menyanyi huh?". Johnny berdecih tidak peduli dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Sehun mengikuti dari belakang dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?"

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya dan menengok jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tengah. Ini pukul 21.15. Dia dan Sehun memang terbiasa keluar di malam hari. Tapi tidak pada jam-jam ini biasanya mereka pergi. Johnny bekerja sebagai salah satu DJ tetap di sebuah club malam sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan Sehun memang selalu ikut dengannya. Selain dengan alasan yang katanya untuk menjaga dan menemani Johnny. Nyatanya dia memang menyukai berada di tempat-tempat seperti itu.

"Kau pasti lupa tentang rencana kita". Johnny berusaha mengingat dan mengartikan apa yang sahabat sialannya itu katakan. Dan Sehun dapat dengan jelas mengartikan ekspresi bingung dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tck, astaga John! Kan aku sudah bilang kita harus ke rumah Chanyeol dulu untuk mengambil jaketku yang tertinggal". Johnny memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Pantas aku tidak ingat. Itu hanya rencanamu sendiri hei! Lagipula kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri. Atau pakai jaket yang lain. Biar nanti minta Chanyeol bawakan besok pagi"

"Tidak bisa! Itu jaket mahal terbaru kesukaanku. Tidak mudah aku mendapatkannya. Kau tahukan Chanyeol itu jorok dan berantakan. Aku takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika jaketku tidak segera di evakuasi dari sana. Lagipula malam ini Sojung bilang jika dia akan datang ke club. Aku harus menyiapkan tampilan terbaik yang keren agar membuatnya terpukau"

Johnny kembali meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja makan. "Berisik sekali. Kau terdengar seperti anak gadis yang merengek pada ibunya untuk segera menyiapkan baju kesukaannya". Lalu berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya, memang benar. Kalau begitu kau yang jadi ibu tirinya"

* * *

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Johnny untuk bersiap, mungkin hanya sekitar dua puluh menit hingga selesai. Saat ini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan mobil Johnny. Sehun yang menyetir. Tampaknya dia tidak sabar sekali ingin segera menjemput jaket baru kesayangannya. Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, hanya Sehun yang masuk ke dalam. Johnny menunggu di mobil, karena Sehun bilang dia tidak akan lama. Dia bilang tidak akan lama, tapi sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dan sahabat sialannya itu belum keluar juga. Akhirnya Johnny memutuskan untuk menyusul kedalam. Baru selesai dia menutup pintu, terlihat Sehun keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Jaket dia bawa di tangannya. Tapi Sehun terlihat kesal dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak-hentak.

"Kenapa?". Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Johnny dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Johnnypun segera menyusul kedalam.

"Keterlaluan sekali dia" Sehun menghela napas sedikit dan kembali berbicara.

"Kesana kemari aku mencari jaket ini di kamarnya. Mulai dari lemari, tempat menuruh pakaian kotor, pojokan kamar, bawah meja dan tempat tidurnya, juga kamar mandinya. Tapi kau tahu aku temukan dimana jaketnya? Di tempat sampah. Di tempat sampah John! Lihat. Cium". Johnny mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke jaket itu. Yap memang bau. Bau khas tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pakai kalau seperti ini baunya?". Sehun melempar kasar jaketnya ke arah jok belakang.

"Sudahlah.. mungkin baunya bisa hilang dengan parfum" Haha, Johnny terkekeh kaku. Bohong memang, kalaupun pakai parfum pasti akan jadi aroma abstrak yang tidak enak. Sehun menghembuskan napas dengan kasar dan langsung tancap gas.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju club Sehun berkali-kali mengumpat dengan suara pelan. Dia juga mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia masih tidak terima akan apa yang terjadi pada jaketnya baru kesayangannya. Padahal itu salahnya juga, karena ceroboh meninggalkan barangnya di rumah Chanyeol. Tapi Johnny paling tidak mau berdebat dengan Sehun, apalagi dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini. Tidak akan ada habisnya. Dia paling ahli membuat alasan-alasan untuk menguatkan pendapatnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mau kalah dalam berdebat, sekalipun dia sadar kalau argumennya salah. Johnny memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menikmati pemandangan malam jalanan kota Seoul. Johnny suka melihat lampu-lampu dan cahaya indah lainnya di malam hari. Dan juga barisan pepohonan di trotoar. Dia membuka setengah jendela mobilnya. Membiarkan angin malam masuk dan membelai wajahnya. Suara deru mesin mobil dan angin yang masuk menyamarkan suara Sehun. Kondisi jalanan malam yang sepi semakin mendukung keadaan dan membawa ketenangan tersendiri bagi Johnny. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia berniat mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar. Perlahan Johnny mulai merasa kantuk. Dia sedikit menyamankan posisi kepalanya, dan berniat untuk tidur di sisa perjelanan mereka menuju club.

Belum lama Johnny terlelap, dia kembali terbangun. Tubuhnya terdorong kasar ke arah depan. Mobilnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja kepalanya terbentur. Beruntunglah dia tidak pernah lupa mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Johnny sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah yang akan ia hadiahi untuk Sehun. Tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun disampingnya yang masih memegang setir mobil dengan tangan bergetar. Napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Matanya terbuka lebar meamandang lurus kedepan terlihat ketakutan. Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan mengikuti arah mata Sehun memandang. Dia terlonjak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Astaga! Sehun. Kita.. menabrak seseorang"

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan hoodie dan ransel hitam tergeletak di jalan sekitar dua meter dari mobil mereka. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Posisi badanya tertelungkup dan hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup kepala hoodienya. Dari dalam mobil mereka bisa melihat dengan jalas. Ada darah mengalir dari daerah kepalanya. Tidak terlihat pasti dari bagian mana darahnya berasal. Johnny melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia berniat keluar untuk mengecek keadaan orang itu. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Jangan.."

"Apa? Kita harus mengecek keadaannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak. Tidak John. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Kita bisa masuk penjara"

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkannya disini? Lihat, bahkan tidak ada siapapun disini. Siapa yang akan menolongnya jika bukan kita?"

"Baguslah tidak ada siapapun disini. Jadi kita bisa langsung pergi". Sehun sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Namun Johnny menarik tangan kanan Sehun dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau gila huh?". Johnny menatap Sehun nyalang. Bagitupun Sehun yang tak kalah nyalang menatap Johnny. Johnny tidak peduli. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan mulai membuka pintu.

Belum terbuka pintu tersebut, Johnny merasakan mobilnya bergerak dan mulai melaju kencang. Johnny muali panik. Dia ingin menghentikan. Tapi Sehun benar-benar sudah mengambil penuh kendali mobil itu. Saat mobil mereka melewati tubuh itu. Seperti sebuah adegan slow motion, Johnny dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu. Dia memang seorang lelaki. Tidak terlihat jelas wajahnya, tapi orang itu terlihat masih sangat muda. Johnny tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Bahkan saat mobil mereka sudah melaju jauh, dia masih memeperhatikan orang itu melalui kaca spion. Johnny merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada orang itu.

Mereka sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan tadi. Mereka terus melaju tak tentu arah. Nampaknya Sehun sudah merubah tujuan perjalanan mereka. Johnny menatap Sehun yang sedang mengemudi dengan serius. Dia tidak tahu haru bicara apalagi. Dia ingin memaki dan mengeluarkan semua kata-kata kotor untuk Sehun. Namun semuanya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannnya. Hatinya berkecamuk tidak tenang. Berkali-kali dia menghela napas. Mengacak rambutnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Dia masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dia tahu Sehun memang gila. Sudah banyak juga hal gila yang mereka lakukan bersama. Tapi ini adalah hal tergila dari semua hal paling gila yang mereka lakukan. Johnny benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang kriminal sekarang.

TBC

* * *

Ini adalah fanfict pertama yang aku publish. Awalnya aku sedikit galau mau pilih Taeyong atau Jaehyun sebagai karakter utama disini, karena aku pecinta Johnjae dan Johnyong. Tapi akhirnya aku harus lepas Jaehyun, karena aku pikir Taeyong emang lebih cocok buat karakter ini. Maaf kalo masih ada typo dan alurnya terkesan lambat atau ngebosenin. Semoga alur lambat ini cuma untuk chapter awal aja. Mohon reviewnya, karena setiap review pasti berarti sekali buat aku buat terus berkembang. Thank you~

-PreciousRuby


	2. Chapter 2

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

Hari telah berubah menjadi malam. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya terduduk seraya menggenggam tangan seseorang yang sedang terbaring disana. Dia terus melakukan itu sepanjang hari selama tiga hari ini. Yah memang tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan disana. Dia juga tidak dalam kondisi ingin melakukan sesuatu sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin menemani putra bungsunya. Menungguinya, berharap menjadi orang pertama yang putranya lihat ketika sadar dan menguatkan dia semampunya. Dia tahu, putranya akan butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Putranya telah melalui hal-hal sulit yang mungkin tidak akan mudah untuk dia terima.

Hal ini, yang menimpa putranya sekarang berawal tiga hari yang lalu. Malam hari, dia tidak begitu ingat pukul berapa tepatnya. Putra sulungnya, Lee Taejoon menghampiri dia dan suaminya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Putranya terlihat panik. Tidak biasanya sang putra yang selalu bersikap tenang terlihat seperti itu. Dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bilang dia menerima telepon dari rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit mengatakan putra bungsu mereka Lee Taeyong, telah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Keadaannya kritis, dan sedang dalam penanganan dokter.

Anaknya Taejoon terkadang memang suka bercanda. Meskipun candaannya terkadang tidaklah lucu. Tapi dia selalu mencoba menghargai candaan anakanya itu. Namun untuk yang satu ini, dia tidak bisa. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan candaan semacam itu. Untuk sesaat dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ini memang hanya candaan anaknya. Tetapi anaknya Taejoon bilang jika dia serius. Dan harus dia akui anaknya memang tidak terlihat berbohong.

Seakan tertimpa sebuah beban yang berat. Dia kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Untunglah suaminya begitu sigap menahan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba matanya mengabur, terhalang oleh air mata. Dia begitu terkejut sekaligus terpukul karena kabar ini. Berbagai kekhawatiran dan praduga memenuhi pikirannya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dia tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Suaminya pun terlihat sangat terpukul, tetapi mencoba tetap tegar untuk meredam kepanikan sang istri. Kejadian malam itu terus terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya.

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih ketika pintu ruang rawat anaknya terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam. Itu anaknya, Taejoon. Dia memang bilang akan berkunjung kesini setelah kegiatan perkuliahannya selesai. Dia menghampiri ibunya dengan tersenyum. Lalu memeluk ibunya sebentar. Dia beralih pada adiknya, dan mengusak lembut rambutnya.

"Yongie.., hyung datang lagi"

* * *

Taejoon tengah menggantikan ibunya menjaga Taeyong saat ini. Dia meminta ibunya untuk beristirahat di sofa. Dia sedikit khawatir akan kesehatan ibunya yang sudah berhari-hari menolak untuk pulang. Dia bersikeras untuk tetap disini hingga Taeyong sadar. Dia memperhatikan adiknya dengan seksama. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya jika hal seperti ini akan menimpa adiknya. Adiknya yang selalu ceria dan percaya diri, kini terbaring lemah. Terkadang dia merasa kerepotan karena menurutnya adiknya sangatlah berisik dan sedikit kekanakan. Tetapi ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika melihat adiknya hanya terbaring setenang ini. Beberapa luka yang mulai mengering menghiasi wajah tampannya. Terdapat memar yang sangat mencolok di bawah mata kanannya. Terpasang selang oksigen di hidungnya. Bibirnya terlihat mengering pucat. Napasnya terlihat lemah, namun tetap dalam ritme yang teratur. Tubuhnya terhubung dengan sebuah elektrokardiograf sebagai pemonitor detak jantungnya. Terpasang juga selang infus ditangannya. Dia hendak saja ingin menggenggam tangan adiknya. Namun niatnya terhenti saat dia melihat tangan adiknya bergerak. Ya, dia yakin tidak salah lihat. Tangan adiknya benar-benar bergerak. Dia bergegas memanggil perawat dan dokter untuk mengecek keadaan adiknya.

Dokter dan perawat telah tiba di ruangan. Kedatangan mereka membangunkan ibunya yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Mereka segera menghampiri Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong mulai membuka matanya. Sedikit berat dan nyeri di bagian mata kanannya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih yang terasa asing baginya. Kemudia dia juga melihat kakaknya, ibunya dan beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Ibu dan kakaknya tersenyum kepadanya. Bahkan ibunya juga terlihat hampir menangis. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sedikit nyeri di bagian punggung dan sekitar pinggangnya. Taeyong melihat orang-orang asing itu mengerumuninya dan mengecek berbagai hal. Taeyong mulai sadar ada dimana dia saat ini.

Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan apa yang mebuatnya terbaring disini. Kepalanya sedikit nyeri ketika mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia ingat. Dia telah tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil ketika menyebrangi jalan. Dia memang sedang terburu-buru saat itu. Karena merasa jalanannya sepi, dia langsung menyebrangi jalan tanpa menengok ke kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu.

Dia kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Dia menatap kakaknya dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan suaranya tidak keluar. Ibunya menghampirinya dan mengusap lembut kepanya seraya tersenyum. Dia mencoba bangkit, namun ditahan oleh kakaknya. Dari sudut pandangnya yang sekarang, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kaki kirinya terbalut oleh gips. Seketika Taeyong menjadi panik dan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kakaknya. Rasa sakit di daerah punggung dan pinggangnya terkalahkan oleh rasa paniknya. Saat ini dia sudah dalam posisi terduduk. Dia memperhatikan kakinya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya, namun nihil. Tidak ada pergerakkan sama sekali dari kaki kirinya. Dia semakin panik dan mulai histeris. Napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Dia mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali. Dia mencoba lebih keras untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Taeyong semakin panik dan mulai menanyakan, kenapa suaranya tidak keluar sedikitpun. Tenggorokannya sampai terasa sakit karna terus mencoba berteriak. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ikut panik dan bingung melihat keadaan Taeyong.

Ibunya berusaha menanangkan Taeyong dengan merangkul dan mengelus rambutnya. Dia melihat kakaknya dan dokter sedikit menjauh dan membicarakan sesuatu. Taeyong mulai heran, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dengan lekat Taeyong memperhatikan dokter dan kakaknya. Hingga dokter itu kembali dan duduk dihadapannya. Taeyong masih menatap dokter itu seolah meminta penjelasan. Dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu dan menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di hadapan Taeyong. Detik itu juga Taeyong sadar. Bukan suaranya yang menghilang. Dia hanya tidak mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dan suara-suara lainnya. Taeyong kehilangan pendengarannya.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kejadian malam itu. Johnny masih terus dihantui rasa bersalah dan penasaran. Semenjak kejadian itu dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan melakukan berbagai rutinitasnya. Tetapi usahanya seakan sia-sia. Memori tentang kejadian itu terus berputar di pikirannya. Semakin dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan insiden itu semakin jelas juga kilasan balik kejadian malam itu di ingatannya. Bahkan saat dia tertidur insiden itu masih datang menghantuinya.

Malam itu Johnny bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun. Berakhir dengan terjadinya sedikit baku hantam di antara mereka. Mereka pulang secara terpisah, dan sejak malam itu Johnny belum bertemu atau berhubungan lagi dengan Sehun. Tampaknya keduanya memang saling menghindar untuk bertemu dan berhubungan. Entah samapai kapan. Johnny tidak ingin memusingkan tentang sahabat sialannya itu saat ini.

Selama lebih dari seminggu ini Johnny tidak hanya diam saja meratapi perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin terus dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah. Dia bertekad untuk bertanggung jawab apapun resikonya. Memang sedikit menakutkan membayangkan kemungkinan terjadinya pemaparan Sehun tentang menjadi tahanan penjara. Tetapi dia sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu. Masa bodohlah perihal di penjara atau tidaknya dia nanti. Oleh karena itu, selama ini dia telah mencari tahu kesana kemari, mengumpulkan informasi tentang korban kecelakan itu. Dia benar-benar berusaha dengan keras. Dia juga tidak berani untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang lain dalam hal ini. Dia benar-benar mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Saat ini dia sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang dia butuhkan. Nama, umur, tempat dia dirawat dan beberapa data lainnya. Dan dia luar biasa terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang di tabraknya adalah seorang murid kelas tiga menengah atas. Johnny ingat orang itu memang terlihat masih muda, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika korbannya semuda itu. Dia berniat akan mengunjungi korban kecelakaan itu malam ini. Dari informasi yang dia dapat orang itu masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Lee Taeyong namanya.

* * *

Johnny telah sampai di rumah sakit. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan kamar Taeyong setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis. Dan disinilah Johnny. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu dengan sedikit kaca transparan berbentuk persegi panjang. Di sangat gugup dan juga bingung. Dia bingung harus bagaimana dan darimana menjelaskan kepada Taeyong dan keluarganya. Dia juga bingung antara harus masuk atau menunggu disini sampai ada anggota keluarganya yang keluar. Atau pilihan lainnya adalah berbalik pulang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanggung jawab. Dia terus berpikir sambil seskali melihat ke dalam melalui kaca yang terdapat di pintu. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawah dan jemarinya secara bergantian. Dia tidak begitu tahu keadaan didalam. Sudut pandangnya sedikit terhalang oleh tembok. Dia hanya melihat kaki yang tertutup oleh selimut diatas ranjang. Itu berarti Taeyong ada disana.

Sudah hampir lima menit dia melakukan itu di depan pintu. Saat dia hendak mengetuk pintu dia melihat seorang lelaki berjalan dari balik tembok. Secara refleks dia menyembunyikan diri di samping pintu. Ternyata ada orang yang menemaninya sejak tadi. Johnny jadi semakin gugup dan panik. Tetapi dia penasaran juga. Dia mencoba melihat lagi ke dalam melalui kaca pintu. Dan, sial. Tepat saat dia melihat kesana, matanya bertemu langsung dengan orang tadi. Dia semakin panik ketika melihat orang itu berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya. Dia segera berlari menjauh dari kamar Taeyong. Dia berlari sekencang yang ia mampu. Dia tidak menghiraukan peringatan dari beberapa orang yang ia lewati untuk tidak berlarian di area rumah sakit. Johnny sangat terkejut saat merasa dirinya ditarik dengan kasar dari arah belakang. Dan sekali lagi pandangannya harus bertemu secara langsung dengan lelaki tadi.

* * *

Di sinilah Johnny sekarang. Di sebuah taman terbuka di tengah bangunan rumah sakit. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman, bersebelahan dengan orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Sekarang dia tahu, ternyata orang itu adalah kakak kandung Taeyong. Lee Taejoon namanya. Taejoonlah yang menyeretnya kesini dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Johnny sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Taejoon secara detail. Dia juga sudah menghadiahi Johnny dengan beberapa pukulan manis tadi. Johnny tidak bisa apa-apa, dia menerima semua pukulan itu tanpa perlawanan.

Keduanya masih duduk bersebelahan tanpa kata. Taejoon terlihat menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Johnny duduk dengan canggung di sampingnya. Keheningan ini membuat Johnny semakin tidak tenang. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jika dia kabur sekarangpun sudah terlambat. Taejoon sudah mengetahui detail kejadian, nama, bahkan tempat dia berkuliah dan bekerja.

Masih dengan posisinya yang tadi, akhirnya Taejoon membuka kembali percakapan di antara mereka.

"Katakan padaku. Setelah sepuluh hari, kenapa baru sekarang kau datang kemari?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, malam itu aku dan temanku langsung pergi meninggalkan adikmu disana. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah itu. Aku benar-benar berusaha dengan keras untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang adikmu. Maaf, aku tahu ini memang sangat terlambat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kejadian ini"

Taejoon mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Johnny dengan sengit. "Tanggung jawab kau bilang. Tanggung jawab seperti apa yang kau maksud disini hah? Apa kau berniat bertanggung jawab dengan memberi kami uang santunan? Itu yang kau maksud? Apa kami terlihat kekurangan finansial bagimu? Kau dan temanmu itu sudah menghancurkan hidup adikku. Pertanggung jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan kepada kami?"

"Apapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang dibutuhkan dan diharuskan. Aku sudah bilang jika aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kejadian ini. Jadi katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan. Pasti akan aku lakukan. Kau minta aku menyerahkan diri ke polisi sekarang pun akan aku lakukan"

"Kalaupun kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di penjara, apa itu akan mengembalikan lagi hidup adikku? Adikku mengalami cedera parah di kakinya. Dia juga kehilangan pendengarannya. Depresi. Tidak mau bicara kepada siapapun. Dia hidup, tapi seolah hanya tubuhnya saja yang hidup"

Johnny terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengar pemaparan dari Taejoon tentang adiknya. Johnny tidak menyangka jika keadaan Taeyong separah itu. Dia sungguh merasa semakin bersalah. Diapun merasa binggung harus melakukan apa agar bisa memeperbaiki keadaan. Dan yang terpenting apakah dia mampu untuk melakukannya. Meskipun sedikit ragu, sekarang Johnny sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Aku akan membantu adikmu untuk mendapatkan kembali hidupnya. Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak akan mudah. Oleh karena itu, aku pasti akan butuh bantuanmu juga". Dengan mantap Johnny menjulurkan tangannya meminta sambutan dari Taejoon.

"Ayo bersama-sama kita bantu adikmu untuk mendapatkan kembali hidupnya". Taejoon terlihat ragu, namun dia bisa merasakan kesungguhan Johnny. Di berpikir jika orang lain saja begitu yakin bisa mengembalikan lagi adiknya, bagaimana mungkin dia yang kakak kandungnya hanya berdiam diri meratapi keadaan adiknya. Akhirnya dia menerima ajakan Johnny, dan menyambut jabat tangannya.

"Meskipun belum terpikir bagaimana caranya…. Ya, ayo kita lakukan". Setelah itu mereka habiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengatur skenario dan rencana mereka. Johnny tidak menemui Taeyong malam ini. Selain karena belum siapnya dia, Taejoon juga bilang jika belum saatnya untuk bertemu dengan adiknya.

* * *

Setelah dua belas hari di rawat, akhirnya Taeyong diizinkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Meskipun Taeyong merasa lebih nyaman setelah kembali ke rumah, dia masih tetap murung dan tidak mau bicara. Saat ini dia harus menggunakan kursi roda dan alat bantu pendengaran. Tetapi Taeyong lebih sering menolak untuk menggunakan alat bantu pendengarannya.

Selama di rumah Taeyong tidak punya banyak kegiatan. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Di pagi hari dia akan berada di halaman samping rumah. Dokter bilang cahaya matahari di pagi hari bagus untuk membantu penyembuhan tulangnya. Setelah itu, biasanya Taeyong akan menghabiskan harinya di dalam kamar.

Dia masih sangat terpukul akan semua kejadian yang menimpanya ini. Termasuk mengenai pendengarannya yang hilang. Sampai saat ini, dokter masih belum bisa memeberi kepastian apakah pendengarannya akan kembali lagi atau tidak. Meskipun Taeyong tidak mengatakannya, Tetapi dia masih sangat mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan kembali pendengarannya. Oleh karena itu Taeyong terus berusaha menguji pendengarannya. Taeyong sering sekali membanting atau melempar barang-barangnya ketika di dalam kamar. Terkadang dia berteriak dan akan membuat suara gaduh lainnya. Pernah suatu waktu dia menangis histeris mengeluhkan keputus asaannya akan pendengarannya yang hilang. Tetapi dia kembali melakukan semuanya di keesokan harinya. Taeyong memang kehilangan sebagian dari darinya sejak kecelakaan. Tetapi sepertinya dia belum kehilangan keteguhannya.

* * *

Hari ini, tepat di akhir pekan. Taejoon hendak mempertemukan adiknya dengan Johnny. Sudah saatnya dia bilang. Mereka tidak akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tentang Johnny. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi teman kuliah sekaligus junior Taejoon.

Johnny sangat gugup. Sejak tadi dia terus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memulai perkenalannya dengan Taeyong. Saat ini dia dan Taejoon sudah mulai memasuki rumahnya. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Taejoon bilang ini ruang keluarga di rumah mereka. Di samping ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu kaca yang cukup lebar menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan halaman samping rumah mereka. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dia dapat melihat seseorang di halaman samping yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. 'Itu pasti dia' pikir Johnny.

Taejoon sedikit mengedikkan kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah orang itu. "Itu adikku. Cobalah temui dia dulu sendiri. Nanti akan aku bantu selanjutnya". Taejoon menepuk sedikit pundak Johnny dan meninggalkannya.

Perlahan Johnny mulai mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Setiap langkahnya membuat hatinya berdetak semakin tidak karuan. Berkali-kali dia mengepal dan meregangkan jemarinya karena menahan gugup. Saat ini dia sudah tepat berada di belakang Taeyong. Johnny cukup terkejut saat menyadari ternyata perawakan Taeyong dan Taejoon sangatlah berbeda. Taejoon adalah seorang yang tinggi. Dia berada pada tinggi yang sama dengan Johnny. Tubuhnya terlihat kokoh dengan pundaknya yang lebar dan bidang. Sedangkan Taeyong benar-benar kebalikkan dari kakaknya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh. Johnny tidak tahu apakah dia selalu terlihat seperti ini atau karena pengaruh akibat kecelakaan itu. Johnny memeberanikan diri berjalan ke hadapan Taeyong untuk menyapanya. Dan saat dia sudah melihat langsung wajah Taeyong dia semakin terkejut akan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Taejoon sudah menceritakan jika Taeyong adalah seorang calon idol. Tentu saja dia akan memilik wajah yang tampan. Bahkan Taejoon yang hanya mahasiswa biasa saja sudah dikategorikan berwajah tampan. Apalagi Taeyong yang memang seorang calon idol. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika Taeyong setampan ini. Mata besar dengan bulu mata lentik yang terlihat halus. Hidung lancip dengan proporsi yang sempurna. Bibir mungil yang berwarna merah alami. Semua yang ada di wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Semakin sempurna dipadukan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas. Perpaduan yang cukup tidak rasional memang. Dia sedikit heran bagaimana wajah anak ini bisa terlihat maskulin dan manis di waktu yang bersamaan. Wajahnya memang memancarkan kesedihan saat ini. Tetapi masih terlihat mengagumkan di mata Johnhy. Dia segera mengembalikan pikirannya ketika dia menangkap wajah tak bersahabat dari Taeyong.

"Halo.." Johnny melambaikan tangannya canggung kepada Taeyong. Namun dia tidak membalas dan memberi tanggapan apapun kepada Johnny, masih bertahan dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya. "Aku Johnny. Aku teman kakakmu, aku juniornya sih sebenarnya. Tapi kita berteman baik selama ini"

"Kau adiknya Taejoon hyung ya..". Masih tidak ada jawaban, juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang juga tidak berubah.

"K-kau Taeyong kan?"

Taeyong menggerakkan kursi rodanya berbalik meninggalkan Johnny. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tak menghiraukan semua perkataan Johnny. Johnny mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang sambil terus memanggilnya mencoba untuk kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Tunggu dulu hei, kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu, padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang ku. Aku bukan stalker atau sebagainya kok. Aku tahu namamu karena kakakmu sering bercerita tentangmu". Johnny berhenti bicara ketika Taeyong menghentikan laju kursi rodanya di depan sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dia mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang tergeletak disana, dan mengenakan benda itu di telinganya.

"Kau siapa? Ada keperluan apa disini?". Seketika pikiran Johnny menjadi kosong, tidak tahu harus memeberi respon seperti apa. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya tidak memeperhatikan hal sekecil itu. Padahal sudah tahu kalau Taeyong kehilangan pendengarannya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mendengar apa saja yang sudah Johnny katakan sejak tadi. Akhirnya dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum aneh. Johnny jadi semakin merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Taeyong. Beruntunglah saat itu Taejoon datang dan segera mencairkan suasana.

"Oh disisni kau rupanya. Tadi hyung cari ke kamar tapi tidak ada. Kebetulan kau sudah bertemu lebih dulu dengan temanku. Kenalkan, dia Johnny. Dia juniorku di kampus".

"Johnny, ini adikku Taeyong yang sebelumnya sudah keceritakan padamu". Johnny mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Taeyong. Dia tidak ingin di cap aneh dan menampilkan imej bodoh di hadapan Taeyong.

"Johnny berkunjung kesini untuk membicarakan project mata kuliah. Sepertinya kau harus terbiasa melihat dia disini, karena dia akan sering berkunjung kesini mulai sekarang". Taeyong hanya sedikit bergumam tanda mengerti. Dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Johnny dan kakaknya.

Setelah dirasa aman dan yakin jika Taeyong telah menjauh. Taejoon menanyakan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong dan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Namun Johnny hanya membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah helaan napasa dan sedikit gelengan kepala.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah"

TBC

* * *

Hai aku datang lagi dengan chapter baru. Sebenernya aku aga kecewa sam jumlah review yang minim itu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk positiv thinking aja dulu sebagai penulis baru disini haha. Lagipula kemarin aku emang terlalu bersemangat nulis lanjutannya sih.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan makin banyak momen Johnyong. Maaf kalo ada masih ada typo, maaf juga kalo alurnya ngebosenin hehe.

makasih buat yang udah review, makasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow. Tetep terus review follow dan fav yaa. Makasih~


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

Ini adalah kunjungan keempat Johnny ke kediaman Taeyong. Tiga kunjungan sebelumnya belum menghasilkan apapun. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menyapa dan berbicara dengan Taeyong. Tetapi dia selalu diacuhkan, dan sering menerima penolakan yang menyakitkan dari Taeyong. Bahkan Johnny sudah cukup akrab dengan ibu Taeyong dibanding dengan Taeyong sendiri. Johnny bertanya kepada Taejoon apakah adiknya memang selalu mendiamkan semua orang yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Dan dia bilang tidak begitu. Dia bilang Taeyong masih mau untuk berkomunikasi meskipun tidak banyak yang dia katakan. Johnny semakin kecewa setelah mengetahui itu. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Dia masih terus berniat untuk melakukan pendekatan. Dia tidak bisa terus menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taeyong ketika berkunjung kesana. Itu akan sangat mencurigakan pastinya. Disanapun dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taejoon sebenarnya. Saat seperti itu dia gunakan untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Taeyong. Mulai dari hal yang dia sukai, hal yang tidak dia sukai, hobi dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengannya. Oleh karena itu sesingkat apapun waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan Taeyong merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Meskipun usahanya tidak pernah direspon, setidaknya Taeyong tidak pernah mengusirnya secara terang-terangan.

Kali ini dia akan mecoba lagi berbicara dengan Taeyong. Kebetulan sekali Taeyong tidak mengurung diri di kamar hari ini. Padahal biasanya Taeyong akan menghabiskan waktunya seharian di dalam kamar setelah berjemur di pagi hari. Tetapi kali ini, Taeyong berdiam diri di depan sebuah piano yang terletak di ruang keluarganya. Dia hanya berdiam diri disana, menatap kosong piano itu.

Johnny berjalan menghampirinya. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Teayong dia belajar akan satu hal. Yaitu untuk selalu memastikan apakah Taeyong menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya ketika akan memulai percakapan. Beruntunglah, karena Taeyong memang sedang mengenakan alat bantu dengarnya saat ini.

Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di bangku piano yang bersebelahan langsung dengan Taeyong yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong terhenyak sedikit terkejut. Johnny memberikan senyum hangat untuk mencairkan suasana. Sekarang dia sudah mulai terbiasa berkomunikasai dengan Taeyong, sudah tidak canggung seperti pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hai.. tidak biasanya kau berdiam diri diluar kamar saat pukul segini?". Taeyong tidak menjawab, namun tidak terlihat terganggu juga akan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?". Taeyong masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu, aku ini pemain piano yang handal. Yaaa lumayan handal sebenarnya haha. Aku pernah belajar memainkan piano selama empat tahun bersama seorang guru saat aku kanak-kanak. Mau melihatku memainkannya?". Sebenarnya Johnny sudah menduga jika Taeyong tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi Johnny cukup merasa lega, karena Taeyong tidak terlihat ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Well… akan aku anggap itu sebagai mau, oke?"

Johnny mulai menggerakkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano. Dia memainkan sebuah lagu bermelodi lambut dengan tempo yang lambat, namun tetap terdengar indah dan dinamik. Lagunya memang terdengar menyedihkan, namun tidak bisa ditolak untuk dinikmati. Dia memainkan lagu itu dengan tenang dan penuh penghayatan. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya terlihat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Suara yang dihasilkan dari setiap notnya mengalun seirama dengan pergerakkan jemari Johnny. Tanpa dia sadari permainannya telah menghipnotis seseorang yang ada disampingnya bahkan sejak bait pertamanya dia mainkan. Taeyong begitu terbuai dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari jemari Johnny yang masih bergerilya diatas tuts piano. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Johnny sudah hampir sampai di puncak permainannnya. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut dan tidak rela saat Johnny menyelesaikan lagunya. Namun Johnny Nampak tidak peka dan tidak melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Taeyong. Dia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan sedikit tersenyum sebelum mulai berbicara lagi.

"Ini lagu kesukaan mendiang nenekku. Setelah aku mulai belajar bermain piano dia selalu memintaku untuk memainkan lagu ini. Judulnya Moonlight Sonata dari Beethoven. Ini adalah salah satu karya Beethoven yang paling terkenal. Kau pasti pernah dengar kan?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hal itu sontak membuat Johnny terkejut. Bukan perihal Taeyong yang belum pernah mendengar lagu ini. Tetapi dia terkejut, karena untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong merespon pertanyaannya. Meskipun hanya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Johnny segera menjernihkan kepalanya. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Dia harus tetap menghidupkan percakapan ini.

Johnny ingin mencoba kembali peruntungannya dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi kepada Taeyong. "Kau bukan penikmat musik seperti ini ya. Musik klasik?". Taeyong kembali menggeleng. Hal itu membuat Johnny secara spontan tersenyum bahagia. Tampaknya tuhan dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya hari ini. Namun dia segera menormalkan kembali ekspresinya ketika menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Taeyong. Tampaknya dia tidak paham apa yang memebuat Johnny tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau tidak suka musik klasik?". Taeyong tidak menjawab, tidak juga menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sedikit berpikir dan membuat gesture lucu di bibirnya. Johnny ingin tersenyum lagi sebenarnya, tapi dia tahan. Takut membuat Taeyong berpikiran aneh tentangnya.

"Sebenarnya akupun bukan penggemar berat musik klasik. Aku adalah orang yang terbuka. Aku hampir suka semua genre musik. Aah, kau tahu aku juga suka genre-genre musik seperti EDM. Bahkan sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah club malam sebagai seorang DJ haha. Aneh bukan, bocah yang masa kecilnya dia gunakan untuk belajar musik klasik tapi justru bekerja sebagai DJ ketika beranjak dewasa. Rencana tuhan memang tidak bisa ditebak. Ah, aku sudah berbicara terlalu jauh sepertinya. Mari kita kembali lagi ke topik pembicaraan kita. Aku memang suka berbagai genre, tapi ada kalanya dimana aku sangat menikmati musik-musik seperti ini. Bukankah ini sangat jenius? Maksudku lagu-lagu klasik. Mereka diciptakan ratusan tahun lalu namun masih bisa terima oleh khlayak saat ini. Lagu-lagu ini tidak berlirik, tetapi ketika mendengarnya kau bisa merasakan berbagai emosi didalamnya. Apakah kau merasakannya?". Kali ini Taeyong tidak menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Johnny menjadi semakin bersemangat.

"Lagu tadi misalnya, tidakkah kau merasakan emosi seperti kesepian, kesedihan yang memuakkan dan menyesakkan. Apakah kau merasakan itu?". Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

Mereka terus terlarut puluhan menit hingga berjam-jam membicarakan tentang musik. Meskipun hanya Johnny yang berbicara dengan Taeyong yang memberi respon dengan gelengan dan anggukan kepala. Namun itu adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat bagi mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari ketika Taejoon memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

* * *

Sejak hari itu hubungan dan komunikasi antara Johnny dan Taeyong terus membaik. Meskipun bentuk komunikasinya masih berbalaskan anggukan dan gelengan saja. Tetapi itu masih terasa menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Johnny akan rutin datang diakhir pekan, dia juga akan datang di hari biasa secara tidak menentu. Sebenarnya Johnny merasa seperti Taeyong selalu menunggu kedatangannya dan seolah memintanya untuk terus memainkan berbagai lagu lainnya. Terbukti dengan dia yang selalu dalam keadaan berdiam diri dihadapan piano ketika Johnny berkunjung kesana. Johnny sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang terlihat seperti itu nyatanya. Oleh karena itu belakangan ini Johnny kembali mengulas beberapa lagu yang biasa dia mainkan dulu. Dia bahkan sengaja pulang kerumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa partiture lagu yang tersimpan disana.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Johnny datang diwaktu yang masih terbilang pagi. Tetapi dia sudah melihat Taeyong duduk dengan kursi rodanya di hadapan piano. Seperti biasanya Johnny akan menempati bangku yang ada di samping Taeyong. "Sedang menungguku kan?". Taeyong menatap Johnny sesaat, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Johnny tanpa memberi respon apapun atas pertanyaannya. Begitulah Taeyong, meskipun sudah mau merespon Johnny tidak berarti dia selalu merespon setiap hal yang Johnny katakan.

"Belum bosan untuk mendengar permainanku kan?". Taeyong masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Johnny, juga tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Johnny sedikit menghembuskan napas berpura-pura kecewa. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku langsung menemui kakakmu saja". Johnny mulai beranjak dari kursinya, namun sesuatu menahan tangannya. Dia melirik pergelangan tangannya, dan mendapati tangan Taeyong yang bersemat disana. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menarik tangan Johnny lembut memintanya untuk kembali ketempatnya. Secara diam-diam Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa" katanya dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Johnny mulai memainkan lagunya. Dia kembali memainkan sebuah lagu bermelodi lembut yang menenangkan. Meskipun Johnny sorang pemain piano yang cukup handal, untuk dia yang sudah lama tidak memainkan piano bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang bijaksana untuk memainkan lagu bertempo cepat dan rumit. Tetapi meskipun Johnny selalu memainkan lagu dengan tempo lambat Taeyong tidak pernah terlihat bosan untuk mendengarkan permainannya. Seperti biasa Taeyong selalu mendengarkan permainannya dengan tenang. Matanya selalu terfokus pada pergerakan jemari Johnny. Oleh karena itu, Taeyong tidak pernah menyadari jika Johnny sering mencuri pandang kearahnya. Memperhatikan detail wajah Taeyong dari samping. Serupa dengan Taeyong yang tidak pernah bosan akan permainan pianonya, Johnny juga tidak pernah bosan untuk menikmati pemandangan mengagumkan yang ada di sampingnya. Alunan lembut suara piano telah menghanyutkan masing-masing pikiran kedua anak manusia ini.

Suara dari not terakhir lagu itu menyadarkan keduanya dari pikiran masing-masing. Seperti biasa Johnny akan memberi sesi penjelasan setelah permainannya selesai. Ketika Johnny melirik kearah Taeyong dia cukup terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Taeyong. Secara spontan Johnny ikut melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jantungnya terasa sedikit aneh dan terasa berbagai perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan disana. Di detik berikutnya, Taeyong mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Johnny masih lengkap dengan senyum yang terpatri indah disana. Gerakan mendadaknya mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya Johnny terlihat gelagapan. Dan itu menyadarkan Taeyong untuk mengembalikan lagi ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa. "Mmm, k-kau suka lagunya?". Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah, ini juga salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Nocturne op-9 No.2 dari Chopin. Aku masih mendengarkan lagu ini sampai sekarang. Bagiku lagu ini sangat ampuh untuk memeberikan ketenangan. Saat aku mendengarkan ini, aku merasakan banyak sekali kebahagiaan dalam setiap nadanya. Aku merasakan kehangatan, rasa nyaman. Dan… cinta? Terkadang juga muncul dibenakku suasana musim gugur dengan seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku, menuntunku berjalan di bawah deretan pohon maple yang mulai menggugurkan dedaunannya. Kenapa bayangan itu selalu muncul dibenakku? Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu yakin pesan yang tersirat dalam lagu ini. Tapi kira-kira itulah yang aku rasakan dari lagu ini"

Dan lagi, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Johnny tidak mengerti kenapa hal sekecil ini bisa menjadi begitu dramatis. Tidak mau terhanyut lebih jauh dengan dramatisasi ini, Johnny pun memutus pandangan mereka secara sepihak. Dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya bermaksud meninggalkan Taeyong.

"Aku akan menemui hyungmu sekarang. Sudah dulu ya untuk hari ini". Dia segera berbalik tanpa menunggu respon ataupun izin dari Taeyong. Belum sedikitpun kaki Johnny melangkah dia merasakan lengan baju ditarik pelan seseorang. Tentu saja Taeyong pelakunya. Taeyong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam. "Lagi.."

Hal itu sontak membuat Johnny terkejut. Apa dia salah lihat atau salah dengar? Itu sungguh Taeyong yang mengatakannya bukan? Rasanya memang betul Taeyong yang mengatakannya. Johnny masih cukup mengingat suara Taeyong saat dipertemuan pertama mereka. Dia merasa terkejut dan senang disaat bersamaan. Dari sudut pandang manapun, Johnny benar-benar terlihat tidak elit dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Taeyong sedikit menyesal sebenarnya karena telah mengatakan itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah terlanjur sekarang. Dengan malu-malu dia mengatakan "Mainkan sekali lagi"

* * *

Saat ini Taeyong sedang berlatih berjalan menggunakan tongkat ditemani kakak dan ibunya. Ini adalah hari kedua dia belajar menggunakan tongkat. Kemarin saat terakhir Taeyong melakukan check up, dokter bilang tulangnya sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat. Sejak kemarin Taeyong terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih berjalan. Namun tampaknya ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Terbukti dengan dia yang beberapa kali terliahat menatap kosong ke sembarang arah. Taejoon beberapa kali mencoba menanyakan adakah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Namun jawaban yang sama selalu dia ucapakan "tidak apa-apa".

Sebenarnya memang ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada kakaknya. Namun dia merasa gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Dia heran kenapa teman kakanya, si Johnny itu belum berkunjung lagi. Biasanya dia akan datang berkunjung dua kali semimggu setidaknya. Tapi sejak terakhir dia berkunjung di hari sabtu minggu lalu, dia belum terlihat lagi. Taeyong juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia ingin tahu tentang ini. Mungkin dia takut jika orang itu marah atau merasa terganggu atau tidak suka karena kemarin Taeyong sudah dengan lancangnya meminta dia untuk mengulang memainkan lagu itu. Padahal dia sudah bilang akan menemui hyungnya, tapi dia malah seenaknya meminta orang itu menuruti permintaanya. Sudah begitu, waktu itu dia memintanya seperti orang memerintah dan tidak bilang terimakasih sesudahnya. Taeyong pikir dia akan datang hari ini. Tetapi sampai siang hari begini dia masih belum menunjukkan diri. Bagaimana jika orang itu memang merasa marah atau tersinggung karena perbuatannya? Bagaimana juga jika orang itu tidak mau datang kesini lagi? Sebenarnya dia tidak harus memusingkan soal ini. Memangnya siapa Johnny itu buatnya? Dia kan hanya teman kakaknya yang selalu menyapanya ketika berkunjung kesini. Kalau dia marah dan tidak suka akan perbuatannya, memang kenapa? Kalau tidak suka, seharusnya dia hanya perlu mengabaikan Taeyong. Tapi mengingat akan hal itu dia juga jadi sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya. Itu karena dia sangat suka dengan permainan piano Johnny. Dia pun cukup heran ketika mendapati dirinya mulai menyukai musik-musik seperti itu. Itu semua karena Johnny.

Taeyong berusaha menormalkan kembali pikirannya. Mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing tentang si Johnny itu. Dia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menetralisir pikirannya. Dia terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dengan canggung ketika matanya mendapati kakaknya sedang menatap penuh selidik. Kakaknya memang tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun tatapannya yang penuh selidik membuatnya sedikit gugup dan juga malu. Malu karena ketahuan melakukan kebiasaan kecil yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang gugup atau banyak pikiran. Padahal sejak tadi, dia bersikeras mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa" saat kakaknya berusaha menanyakan apa yang mengganggunya. Dia berusaha bertingkah tidak terjadi apapun setelahnya. Beruntunglah karena kakaknya juga tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Tapi ternyata itu malah membuat Taeyong semakin ingin mengatakan apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya kepada sang kakak. Dia jadi kesal sendiri, kenapa dia selabil ini. Memangnya kenapa jika menanyakan soal itu? Itu adalah hal yang wajar bukan mengingat teman kakaknya itu memang sering berlalu lalang di rumah ini, yang merupakan rumah Taeyong juga. Apalagi orang itu juga selalu bertingkah ramah kepadanya. Jadi wajar saja jika sekarang Taeyong menanyakan orang itu. Itu hanya bentuk timbal balik hubungan manusia. Hanya karena itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Berkali-kali Taeyong meyakinkan pikirannya dengan berbagai konspirasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa masa bodoh dan keluarlah pertanyaan itu. "Hyung, temanmu itu tidak kesini lagi?"

Kakanya terlihat bingung dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia terlihat tersenyum. Dalam benaknya Taeyong bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari senyuman itu. "Johnny?"

Taeyong hanya memberi sedikit gumaman, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Dia merasa harus menjaga harga dirinya saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa harus bertingkah seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dia kemana sebenarnya. Akupun beberapa kali mencoba menghubunginya, namun tidak ada jawaban darinya. Tapi tadi pagi dia mengabari aku. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ditangani selama seminggu ini jadi dia tidak bisa berkunjung kesini. Tapi dia bilang minggu depan akan datang seperti biasa lagi". Taeyong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti. Dia sedikit lega sebenarnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakaknya. Berarti bukan karena ulahnya orang itu tidak berkunjung kesini selama seminggu.

TBC

* * *

Hi... aku balik lagi setelah satu minggu dengan chapter 3. Maaf yaa chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Next chapter aku janji deh bakal bikin lebih panjang lagi. Maf juga kalau masih ada typo. Chapter kemarin aja ternyata banyak typonya pas aku baca ulang hahaa. Aku pengen munculin Jaehyun di chapter depan, tapi masih mikir gimana caranya. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap yaa hehe

Makasi buat yang udah review, follow, dan fav. Jangan kapok untuk tetep review, follow, dan fav yaa. Semoga suka dan enjoy bacanya. Makasih~

-PeciousRuby


	4. Chapter 4

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

Sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Taejoon, hari ini tepat di akhir pekan Johnny berkunjung lagi ke kediaman keluarga lee. Hari ini Johnny terlihat lebih cerah dan bersemangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Hal itu dikarenakan karena begitu antusiasnya dia untuk bertemu Taeyong setelah menerima kabar dari Taejoon bahwa adiknya menanyakan dia yang tidak berkunjung selama seminggu kemarin. Hahaa siapa sangka Taeyong yang selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadapnya itu ternyata sangat memikirnya. Apakah Taeyong merindukannya? Atau dia merindukan permainan pianonya? Sepertinya keduanya. Inilah dia tuan muda Seo Johnny yang sangat percaya diri.

Dia masuk ke kediaman keluarga lee dengan riang. Dia juga tidak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum kebanggaannya, sehingga membuat nyonya lee yang lebih dahulu menyambutnya cukup keheranan. Dia juga tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Hari ini dia membawakan Taeyong sebuah bingkisan. Taejoon bilang adiknya sangat suka makanan manis terutama cokelat. Oleh karena itu, saat kemarin kakak perempuannya pulang dari liburan dan pulang membawa lusinan cokelat khas Belgia dia langsung terpikir akan Taeyong.

Dia langsung berjalan menuju halaman samping rumah, karena tadi nyonya lee bilang Taejoon sedang menemani adiknya belajar berjalan dengan tongkat disana. Yatuhan, rasanya belum lama dia tidak berkunjung kesini, dan sudah terjadi suatu hal penting. Sedikit meneyesal karena tidak bisa ikut menemani Taeyong belajar berjalan sejak kemarin.

Saat Johnny sampai disana, Taejoon menjadi orang yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadirannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat kepada Johnny untuk ikut bergabung. Selanjutnya Taeyong juga menyadari kehadirannya. Dia sedikit menghentikan pergerakannya untuk menatap Johnny. Dia hanya menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun hal itu tetap membuat Johnny semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia merasa di _notice_ oleh Taeyong. Dan dia suka itu.

"Hai.. wah wah wah kurang dari dua minggu aku tidak berkunjung dan sudah terjadi hal besar disini"

"Haha sayang sekali kau tidak ikut menyaksikan upacara jalan pertama Taeyong. Tapi tidak apa-apa yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah ahli menggunakan tongkatnya. Bahkan tadi dia sudah minta mencoba berjalan dengan satu tongkat saja. Tapi tidak aku izinkan". Johnny mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum kebanggaan terpatri diwajahnya. Dia benar-benar banyak tersenyum hari ini.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, nanti pasti akan ada waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk berjalan dengan satu tongkat bahkan hingga sembuh total. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Oleh karena itu aku membawakan hadiah untukmu"

Johnny mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat berukuran besar dari dalam paper bag yang ia bawa. Seketika Taeyong memekik senang dan terlihat begitu antusias dengan hadiah pemberian Johnny. Namun beberapa detik selanjutnya dia kembali menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya. Sontak hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya. Bagaimanapun Taeyong tetaplah Taeyong. Tubuhnya selalu bereaksi diluar kendalinya jika berhubungan dengan makanan kesukaannya. Namun secara bersamaan dia masih bersikeras ingin terlihat seperti seorang ice prince. Apalagi di hadapan orang yang belum begitu dekat dengannya seperti Johnny. Tanpa ia disadari tingkahnya itu justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata Taejoon dan Johnny.

* * *

Taeyong telah menyelesaikan latihannya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini dia tengah beristirahat di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di teras samping rumahnya. Dia sedang menikmati cokelat pemberian Johnny dengan damainya. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya memegang kotak cokelat itu dengan posesif. Namun dia tetap mengontrol dirinya untuk memakan cokelat itu dengan elegan. Dia berusaha dengan keras untuk menjaga kecepatan makannya. Padahal biasanya Taeyong akan menjadi predator ganas ketika bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya itu. Tapi justru sekarang, dia bertingkah seperti puteri bangsawan yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya di pertemuan keluarga. Dalam hati Taeyong tidak henti-hentinya memuji cokelat yang sedang ia nikmati saat ini. Dia bahkan berani bersumpah jika cokelat ini adalah cokelat terenak yang pernah dia makan selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah berterimakasih kepada Johnny. Namun setelah tahu rasa cokelatnya seenak ini dia jadi ingin berterimakasih lagi. Tapi gengsi.

Dari tempatnya sekarang dia bisa melihat Johnny sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakaknya. Mereka terlihat serius namun tetap santai. Sesekali Johnny melirik kearahnya dan tersenyum kemudian. Sebenarnya Taeyong merasa sedikit kesal karena selalu diberi senyum seperti itu. Sebelumnya Johnny sedikit meledeknya, mengungkit tentang dirinya yang menanyakan kepada kakaknya tentang Johnny. Orang itu juga menuduhkan hal yang tidak masuk akal kepadanya. Dia bilang Taeyong rindu padanya. Huh yang benar saja, percaya diri sekali orang itu.

Kedua orang itu tampak sudah selesai dengan perbincangan mereka. Keduanya menghampiri Taeyong untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Taejoon mengambil posisi di seberang Taeyong. Sedangkan Johnny langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Taeyong, tak lupa dia menampilkan senyuman yang sejak tadi terlihat meneyebalkan bagi Taeyong. "Kau suka cokelatnya?" Tanya Taejoon.

"Aku kan memang selalu suka cokelat hyung"

"Tapi yang ini berbeda kan? Karena ini pemberian dari orang yang kau rindukan". Yang terdengar menyebalkan ini adalah perkataan Johnny. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, Taeyong langsung melirik dengan tatapan tidak suka yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Johnny. "Apa sih?" Johnny hanya membalas perkataan Taeyong dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan berbagai topik random yang ringan. Lebih banyaknya Taejoon yang mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Taeyong. Lalu Taeyong membalasnya dengan singkat, dan ditanggapi dengan berbagai godaan konyol oleh Johnny. Sebenarnya Taeyong merasa jengkel karena terus digoda oleh Johnny. Namun menggoda Taeyong seperti ini bukanlah sebuah ide yang buruk. Taeyong jadi lebih banyak bicara saat merasa kesal. Tentu hal ini menjadi suatu yang baru bagi Johnny. Selain itu dia juga terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal begitu. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali dia berpikir jika Taeyong menggemaskan.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat karena diinterupsi oleh suara bel rumah. Tampaknya ada yang berkunjung. Kedua bersaudara lee saling bertatapan seolah bertanya satu sama lain siapa yang datang berkunjung di siang bolong begini. "Biar aku yang lihat". Taejoon berjalan meninggalkan adiknya dan Johnny.

Setelah kepergian Taejoon keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk menghindari tatapan Johnny yang tidak lepas sedikitpun darinya. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap terus seperti itu oleh Johnny, terlebih lagi sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Meskipun berusaha untuk tidak peduli lama kelamaan Taeyong tidak tahan juga. Dia sedikit berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. "Berhentilah menatapku"

Johnny sedikit tertawa menanggapi perkataan Taeyong."Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Taeyong menjawab, Johnny terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya. Dia menyambut seseorang yang datang. Sontak Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Oh bukan seorang ternyata. Tetapi tiga orang, dan Taeyong tahu betul siapa mereka. Taeyong sangat terkejut dan mulai gelisah tepat saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Dia menggelengken kepalanya, dan mulai menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi mereka.

Yang terdepan dari ketiga orang itu terlihat hampir menangis setelah melihat Taeyong. Dua orang lainnya juga terlihat iba melihat keadaan Taeyong, namun masih lebih mengendalikan emosinya. Orang itu berusaha mendekat kearah Taeyong, namun dia sendiri semakin menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi orang itu. Tubuhnya sudah semakin merapat ke tubuh Johnny sekarang.

Orang itu terlihat semakin terpukul melihat respon Taeyong yang seperti itu. Air matanya sudah benar-benar jatuh sekarang "Hyuung, kenapa?"

Sementara Taeyong justru mengalihkan wajahnya, menolak untuk kembali bertatapan dengan orang itu. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Johnny seperti meminta perlindungan. "Jangan Jaehyun… jangan sekarang"

"Kenapa hyuung? Apa kau marah kepada kami karena baru menjengukmu sekarang? Maafkan kami, tapi kami sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini hyung"

Orang yang Taeyong sebut dengan nama Jaehyun telah duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Taeyong dan Johnny. Dua orang lainnya juga sudah semakin mendekat mengerubuni Taeyong. Hal itu membuat Taeyong semakin gusar, dia sudah menangis di pundak kanan Johnny yang sudah ia jadikan sebagai tempat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Hyuung kumohon jangan marah kepada kami. Kami benar-benar minta maaf"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan posisi wajah yang ia sembunyikan di pundak Johnny. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Johnny memeberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Taeyong lembut. Dia berharap ini bisa sedikit menenangkan Taeyong dan memeberinya perasaan aman.

"Bukan itu doyoung… hiks tapi pergilah kumohon" Taeyong mengatakannya dengan tersedu-sedu, namun terdengar jelas ada sebuah penyesalan dalam kalimatnya.

Taejoon yang awalnya hanya menyaksikan dari belakang berpindah untuk mendekati Taeyong. Dia berlutut di lantai untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyong yang masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan Johnny. Dia mengelus kepala Taeyong dengan sayang. "Yonga…tidak boleh begitu, kasihan kan temanmu sudah menyengaja datang kemari untuk menjengukmu. Tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini"

Taeyong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. Dia bahkan tidak mau menggeser wajahnya dari pundak Johnny. Tidak ingin jika ada yang melihat wajahnya sedikitpun. "Tidak hyung.. hiks.. kumohon, aku sungguh tidak bisa"

Taeyong masih bersikeras menolak untuk menyambut teman-temannya. Dia bahkan sudah melepas alat bantu dengarnya, tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi dia memang anak yang keras kepala. Dia menang kali ini. Mau tidak mau ketiga temannya itu harus mengalah dan mencoba lagi lain waktu untuk menemui Taeyong.

* * *

Ketiga teman Taeyong telah pergi beberapa saat lalu dengan diantar hyungnya. Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas sikap Taeyong katanya. Tetapi Taeyong masih bersembunyi didalam rengkuhan Johnny. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun masih sedikit tersedu. Tidak terlihat niat dari keduanya untuk merubah posisi mereka. Taeyong nampak nyaman di dalam rengkuhan Johnny. Begitu juga dengan Johnny yang tidak nampak terganggu ditempeli dan dijadikan sebagai sandaran oleh Taeyong. Basah sudah baju bagian pundak kanannya oleh air mata Taeyong. Tidak terucap sepatah katapun dari keduanya. Hanya ada suara isakan Taeyong dan deru nafas masing-masing.

Hangat deru nafas Johnny yang mengenai telinganya membuat dia sedikit bergidik. Hal itu menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama pada posisi ini. Sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di wajahnya, dia mulai melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Johnny. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela dihati Johnny saat Taeyong melepaskan diri darinya. Namun dia tetap berusaha tersenyum untuk menyamankan Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit enggan untuk menatap Johnny sebenarnya, tetapi dia merasa tidak enak juga jika harus mengabaikan Johnny. "Maafkan aku… jadi merepotkanmu"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dia mengambil alat bantu pendengaran Taeyong dan memasangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak berat ko"

Setelah itu hening kembali datang menghampiri mereka. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Johnny tanyakan kepada Taeyong. Namun dia begitu takut jika rasa keingintahuannya akan membuat Taeyong terganggu. Anak itu terlihat sangat kacau, dan Johnny tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi semakin buruk. Kesedihan dan penyesalan begitu nampak jelas di wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, Johnny memilih untuk diam. Menyimpan semua rasa keingintahuannya, dan memberi ruang bagi Taeyong untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu pandangannya tak lucut sedikitpun dari Taeyong. Bukan sebuah pandangan yang mengintimidasi, hanya pandangan teduh yang sarat akan kelembutan.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada temanku"

Perkataan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba membuat Johnny sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika anak ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sialnya memang ingin ia ketahui. Dia sedikit ragu apakah harus menanggapi ucapan Taeyong dan meneruskan tentang topik sensitiv ini. Atau harus mengalihkannya agar Taeyong bisa melupakan untuk sesaat tentang kejadian itu. Tapi rasanya sudah terlanjur jika ingin mengalihkanya sekarang. Lagipula ini memang Taeyong sendiri yang memulai.

"Aku tahu. Semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu". Dia menghentikan ucapannya, sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tapi.. kenapa kau begitu?"

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Johnny, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Johnny menjadi was-was setelah mendapat respon seperti itu. Merasa sedikit menyesal karena dirasa tidak mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Beruntunglah itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa saat saja. Selanjutnya Taeyong mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Johnny meskipun masih dalam keadaan tertunduk. Dia sedikit menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku… merasa tidak pantas. Kau tahu, selama ini aku adalah orang yang selalu mereka andalkan. Orang yang selalu mereka percaya untuk menjadi tonggak bagi tim kami. Jika mereka tahu keadaanku seperti ini mungkin itu akan mengganggu pikiran mereka dan membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak mau dikasihani atau membuat orang lain khawatir akan aku. Selain itu, yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada tim kami jika aku seperti ini?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Taeyong, nampaknya Johnny sedikit mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Johnny paham jika anak ini ternyata seorang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan oleh teman-temannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari hal itu menimbulkan beban tersendiri baginya. Tapi Johnny tetap tidak menyetujui akan semua hal yang ada di pikiran Taeyong.

"Kau orang yang baik Taeyong.. begitu juga dengan teman-temanmu. Dimataku mereka terlihat tulus. Bukankah kalian sudah bersama dalam kurun waktu yang lama?". Taeyong mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Johnny.

"Ditambah lagi kalian juga melewati masa-masa sulit bersama dan berbagi mimpi juga tujuan yang sama. Yang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut hanya sekedar teman bukan? Mereka adalah keluargamu yang lain. Apakah suatu hal yang salah jika keluarga mengkhawatirkan anggota keluarga yang lainnya? Apa salah jika membagi kesedihanmu kepada keluargamu? Sebuah keluarga bukan tempat untuk berbagi kebahagiaan saja. Kau bilang mereka sangat mempercayaimu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya mereka bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaanmu yang sebenarnya"

Taeyong terlihat semakin menyesal sekarang. Perkataan Johnny memberikan dampak yang cukup besar terhadapnya. Dalam hati kecilnya dia mengakui jika yang dikatakan Johnny benar adanya. Tetapi egonya masih kukuh menolak untuk sepakat dengan hatinya.

"Mereka tampak terluka melihat kondisimu. Itu wajar. Tetapi jika kau menghindari mereka seperti ini, bukankah akan membuat mereka semakin terluka?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Johnny. Namun raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan jika dia setuju atas apa yang dikatakan Johnny. Tatapannya sedikit memelas tidak tentu arah. Bibir bawahnya sedikit ia majukan. Dia juga beberapa kali menghembuskan napasnya frustasi. Hal itu membuat Johnny kembali merasa bersalah. Entah dorongan darimana, dia mengusak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas dan sok akrabnya. "Kau itu sedang sedih, marah atau apa, kenapa ekspresimu malah terlihat lucu begitu?"

Taeyong tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang begitu berarti. Dia masih dengan ekspresi sebelumnya dan sedikit menggerakkan pundaknya tanda bahwa dia tidak suka akan candaan Johnny. Namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh Johnny. Dia justru semakin menggoda Taeyong. Sehingga membuat Taeyong secara tak sadar mengeluarkan suara merajuk yang manja. Suatu kebiasaan memalukan yang sering ia tunjukkan kepada kakaknya. Tingkah Taeyong secara otomatis mengundang tawa dari Johnny. Secara spontan dia menarik Taeyong kedalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk Taeyong dengan gemas, seperti memeluk sebuah boneka lucu berukuran besar.

Taeyong merasa aneh, pelukan ini tidak jauh beda dari pelukan sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Johnny. Orang yang selama ini dia anggap bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

* * *

Taeyong baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari, yaitu berjemur. Dia sedang beristirahat di kursi teras samping rumahnya ditemani segelas susu tinggi kalsium yang sudah dia konsumsi sejak setelah kecelakaan. Taeyong tidak begitu suka susu ini sebenarnya. Dia bilang tidak enak, masih lebih nikmat susu biasa yang lebih manis. Dia tampak berusaha dengan keras meski hanya untuk menghabiska segelas susu ini. Sesekali dia memijit pelan daerah kakinya yang cedera, untuk merangsang ototnya yang lama tidak digerakkan. Dia cukup penasaran sudah sejauh apa perkembangan kakinya saat ini. Namun masih sedikit ngeri untuk melakukan banyak hal pada kakinya. Dia takut akan membuatnya semakin parah. Tetapi dia cukup bersyukur sudah bisa lepas dari kursi rodanya. Meskipun harus diakui memang dibutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga dan usaha untuk berjalan dengan tongkat. Tapi itu adalah jalan yang harus dia ambil demi kesembuhannya.

Taeyong secara spontan menengok kearah belakang ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Tak lama dia melihat ibunya berjalan kearah pintu depan dan memberi isyarat kepada Taeyong bahwa dia yang akan memeriksa siapa yang datang.

Tidak lama kemudian ibunya menghampiri Taeyong dan mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya merasa bingung siapa yang mengunjunginya. Jangan-jangan itu salah satu temannya lagi. Yang benar saja, mereka baru saja berkunjung dua hari yang lalu dan menerima penolakan yang menyakitkan darinya. Apa secepat itu mereka mencoba datang kembali kesini. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat hampir seluruh temannya masih berstatus sebagai seorang siswa. Tidak mungkin bukan jika mereka sengaja membolos hanya untuk menjenguk Taeyong. Segala pertanyaanya segera terjawab kala orang yang dimaksud ibunya memunculkan diri di hadapannya.

"Halo, selamat pagi Taeyong" seketika napasnya terasa tercekat, untuk sesaat dia seolah lupa cara untuk berbicara. Baginya ini lebih buruk dibandingkan kedatangan teman-temannya.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk di ruang keluarganya bersama ibu dan juga tuan Jang yang merupakan pengawas persiapan debut grupnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Taeyong sangat gugup berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu merasa percaya diri dan terbuka untuk mebicarakan berbagai hal mengenai perkembangan dan kemungkinan untuk debut grupnya. Ini semua masih disebabkan oleh alasan yang sama tentang mengapa ia tidak ingin menemui temannya. Sejak tadi Taeyong sudah ingin menangis. Namun ia tahan semuanya, karena tak ingin membuat dirinya tampak lebih menyedihkan.

Kedatanganya kemari untuk menjenguk Taeyong dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaannya. Ibunya sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Tuan Jang tentang bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Semuanya, secara detail. Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin mencegah ibunya agar tidak menceritakan tentang keadaanya secara detail. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam mendengarkan perbincangan antara ibunya dan tuan Jang.

Setelahnya tuan Jang tidak berkomentar banyak mengenai keadaan Taeyong. Dia hanya meminta Taeyong untuk lebih banyak istirahat dan tidak membebani pikirannya tentang teman-teman dan grupnya. Namun meskipun begitu Taeyong tetap merasa was-was. Dia yakin kedatangan tuan Jang kemari bukan hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya dan mengatakan pesan standar seperti itu. Taeyong tahu secara diam-diam dia sedang menilai dan menelaah mengenai kondisi Taeyong dan dampaknya bagi grup mereka. Tentu saja penilaiannya terhadap Taeyong akan sangat berpengaruh pada nasibnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena baru menjengukmu sekarang Taeyong, sebenarnya aku sudah datang untuk melihat keadaan sejak kau masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Tetapi aku terlambat datang di jam besuk, sehingga tidak diizinkan untuk masuk keruanganmu. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan hyungmu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa tuang Jang, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaanku" Taeyong mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sopan dan tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin apakah senyumnya terlihat tulus atau tidak.

"Dengan senang hati, baiklah sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang. Mohon maaf karena tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Semoga kau lekas sembuh Taeyong, kami semua menunggumu" tuan Jang mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum. Tapi percayalah bagi Taeyong senyum itu terasa sangat menakutkan. Seperti tersembunyi makna lain di balik senyum itu. Setelahnya dia bangkit dan benar-benar pergi dengan diantar keluar oleh ibunya.

* * *

Sejak kedatangan tuan Jang kerumahnya Taeyong menjadi lebih murung dan rewel. Dia sering terlihat melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan saat waktu makanpun dia sering terlihat melamun dan lebih cepat kenyang. Dia juga jadi sering mengeluh tentang keadaannya karena merasa tidak ada kemajuan. Beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini kakaknya memergoki Taeyong sedang menangis dikamarnya. Tapi saat ditanya kenapa, dia tidak pernah mau menjawab. Dia cukup kebingungan saat itu apa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini. Namun saat ibunya bercerita bahwa tuan Jang datang ke kediaman mereka, dia segera menyadari apa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini.

Oleh karena itu dia berniat untuk mengembalikan kembali mood adiknya. Dia sudah membuat Janji dengan Johnny untuk mengajak Taeyong menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah saat akhir pekan. Awalnya Taeyong menolak ajakannya. Namun setelah merayunya dan membuat beberapa perjanjian, akhirnya dia bersedia untuk pergi. Sebagai salah satu persyaratan, mereka harus pulang kapanpun ketika Taeyong minta. Dia tidak ingin pergi menemui orang yang ia kenal. Dia juga tidak mengizinkan orang lain selain mereka bertiga untuk bergabung dalam acara mereka kali ini. Sebenarnya dia sempat menolak untuk mengikut sertakan Johnny. Namun setelah melalui perundingan yang alot, dia mengizinkan Johnny untuk ikut.

Setelah berpamitan kepada orang tuanya, mereka bertiga berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil Johnny. Tentu juga Johnny sebagai supirnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Taeyong tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya berbicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, dan sesekali mengomel ketika Johnny menggodanya.

Mereka akan pergi ke daerah Hongdae. Taejoon bilang dia ingin mengajak mereka ke kedai ice cream kesukaan Taeyong. Tentu saja ajakan itu tidak akan ditolak oleh Taeyong. Dalam hati dia sangat antusias untuk pergi kesana, namun tetap tidak ia tunjukkan. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak berkunjung ke tempat itu. Padahal dulu bisa hampir setiap minggu dia dan kakaknya pergi kesana. Tetapi dia juga cukup gelisah, mengingat dirinya akan pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Ini pertama kali baginya setelah kecelakaan untuk bepergian ke tempat seperti itu. Rasanya dia belum siap.

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya saat kakaknya memangilnya, memeberi tahu jika mereka sudah sampai di tujuan mereka. Taeyong melihat keadaan diluar melalui kaca samping. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang berlalu lalang dan ramainnya keadaan diluar membuat dia semakin gugup. Dia mulai merasa ragu, haruskah dia keluar atau minta untuk kembali pulang saja. Atau haruskah dia meminta kepada kakaknya untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

Taeyong hendak menyerukan keluhan dan permintaannya. Namun pintu samping kanan mobil telah dibuka dan menampilkan Johnny yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Menjulurkan tangannya kearah Taeyong menawarkan diri untuk membantu Taeyong keluar dari mobil. Mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia menyambut tangan Johnny, dan membiarkannya memapah tubuhnya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah meninggalkan mobil, mereka masih harus berjalan lagi untuk benar-benar sampai ke kedai tujuan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Taeyong terus menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh kakaknya. Dia juga meminta Johnny untuk berjalan disampingnya, membuatnya terblokade oleh dua benteng tinggi. Beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka, membuat Taeyong semakin menyembunyikan diri dibalik bentengnya. Beruntunglah jarak dari tempat parkir mereka ke tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Taeyong sangat lega ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan pintu masuk kedai tujuan mereka.

* * *

Johnny terperangah ketika mendengar Taeyong meminta kepada kakaknya untuk dipesankan lagi satu cup es krim. Dia berhasil dibuat heran oleh anak ini. Dia bahkan baru makan satu pertiga miliknya, tapi dia sudah minta satu cup lagi dengan rasa chocolate mint. Taeyong yang merasa ditatap aneh oleh Johnny, balik menatapnya dan memberi isyarat seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'

Johnny terkekeh dan sedikit mengaduk es krim miliknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasukkan satu sendok es krim ke mulutnya. "Benar kata hyungmu, kau memang predator makanan manis"

Taeyong mendengus tidak suka setelah mendengar perkataan Johnny. Dia memang tidak pernah suka dengan sebutan yang diberikan kakaknya itu. Dan menjadi semakin tidak menyukainya setelah tahu jika kakanya juga mengatakan hal aneh semacam itu kepada orang asing. Dia sungguh merasa terkhianati oleh kakaknya sekarang. Johnny tertawa, merasa terhibur setelah melihat reaksi Taeyong. Menggoda Taeyong benar-benar sudah masuk dalam daftar hobinya sekarang. "Sudah… jangan marah begitu, hyungmu kan tidak bohong"

Taeyong menjadi semakin kesal setelah mendengar ledekan dari Johnny. Dia memalingkan wajahnya seperti gadis yang sedang marah pada kekasihnya. Hal itu membuat Johnny menjadi gemas dibuatnya. Dia mengusak rambut Taeyong, membuat rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi menjadi berantakan dibagian depannya. Taeyong menghempaskan tangan Johnny dari kepalanya, lalu menatapnya nyalang. "Iiish dasar menyebalkan"

"Hei jangan membuat dirimu jadi tampak manis begitu. Nanti aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu". Taeyong kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dari Johnny. Kali ini dia benar-benar berniat untuk mengabaikan orang ini.

"Sudaah supaya tidak kesal coba makan es krim punyaku yah?"

"Tidak mau". Dalam hati Taeyong menyesali karena kembali meladeni orang ini. Padahal baru saja beberpa detik yang lalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengabaikan orang ini.

"Tapi ini enak"

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Itu kan rasa parsley lemonade, rasanya pasti asam. Aku tidak suka". Dia merutuki kebodohnnya, karena kembali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk mengabaikan Johnny. Bukannya mengabaikan dia justru bicara panjang lebar begitu.

"Eeey, coba dulu. Ini tidak asam tahu" Johhny menyodorkan sendok es krim miliknya kearah Taeyong. Namun Taeyong tetap menolak dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Johnny belum menyerah, dia justru menyodorkan sendok es krimnya dengan membuatnya seperti sebuah pesawat. Lengkap dengan suara pesawat yang ia buat sendiri. Taeyong merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dia menjadi malu ketika menyadari ternyata mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Sedangkan Johnny masih tidak peka atau tidak mau peduli mungkin. Taeyong menyerah, dia tidak ingin terus jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Dia menyambut sendok es krim di tangan Johnny dengan cepat. Johnny tertawa puas, merasa menang dari Taeyong. Tawanya semakin meledak ketika menangkap ekpresi aneh di wajah Taeyong.

"Dasar pembohong, kau bilang tidak asam"

TBC

* * *

Hai aku balik lagi, bawa chapter 4. Chapter ini aku post sedikit telat dari jadwal biasanya. Karena emang kemarin-kemarin itu otaknya kaya lagi susah aja untuk lanjutin nulis. Tapi syukur aja aku bisa buat chapter ini sedikit leih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Aku sedikit berubah pikiran, nyatanya aku gabisa bikin karakter Taeyong untuk terlalu menderita. Aku gabisaaa liat Taeyong yang biasa manis lucu jadi sedih dan menderita. Jadi yaa seperti inilah karakter Taeyong di chapter ini. Kayanya sih emang belum waktunya aja buat dia jatuh terpuruk sampai sedalaam itu. Kita liat chapter selanjutnya aja hehe. Oh iyaa maaf ya kalau masih ada typo

Makasih juga buat yang udah menyempatkan untuk review follow dan fav. Semoga ga kapok untuk tetep review, follow dan fav. Semoga suka dan enjoy bacanyaa. bye~

-PreciousRuby


	5. Chapter 5

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

Support Cast:

JUNG JAEHYUN

* * *

Waktu pelaksanaan ujian kelulusan sudah semakin dekat. Oleh karena itu setelah mendapat izin dari dokter, kedua orang tua Taeyong bertanya kepadanya apakah dia sudah siap untuk kembali bersekolah. Jujur saja Taeyong sama sekali belum siap. Dia sangat takut untuk melihat reaksi orang akan kondisinya sekarang. Dia juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia akan menghabiskan harinya di sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Berkali-kali orang tua dan kakaknya meyakinkan dia bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Orang tuanya juga mengatakan mungkin saja ini bisa menjadi sebuah media terapi yang menyembuhkan kekhawatirannya untuk kembali bersosialisasi dengan khalayak. Awalnya Taeyong menolak, namun orang tuanya meminta dirinya untuk mencoba bersekolah dalam beberapa hari. Jika dia tetap merasa tidak nyaman dia boleh kembali beristirahat dirumah. Akhirnya Taeyong pun setuju untuk kembali bersekolah.

Hari ini, tepat pada hari senin dia akan kembali bersekolah. Dia berangkat kesekolah dengan diantar kakaknya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terlihat sangat gugup. Dia tidak berbicara sama sekali jika tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakanya, berkali-kali dia menggigiti kukunya dan memainkan ujung lengan hoodienya secara bergantian. Dia juga terlihat tidak fokus, berkali-kali dia meminta kakaknya untuk mengulang apa yang kakaknya tanyakan kepadanya. Tampaknya dia terlalu tegang hingga tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai ditujuannya. Dia terkejut ketika kakaknya sedikit mengguncang pundaknya dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Taeyong.

Taeyong melihat keluar dengan takut mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Dia terlihat ragu untuk beranjak keluar. Sejak tadi tangan kirinya sudah bersemat pada knop pintu mobil seolah bersiap untuk membukanya. Namun dia tidak kunjung juga membukanya. Taejoon menyentuh pundak adiknya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannnya kepada Taejoon. "Biar ku antar ya.."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, dia justru menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Rasanya di memang butuh kakaknya, setidaknya untuk menemaninya sampai kekelasnya. Tapi dia merasa malu juga merasa takut jika hal itu justru akan membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh dan lemah. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap menerima tawaran kakaknya.

Dia dibantu keluar dari mobil oleh kakaknya. Taeyong terus menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik hoodie. Kakaknya berjalan tepat disebelahnya. Baru beberapa saat mereka keluar dari mobil, Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan ragu dia menatap kakaknya dengan wajah memelas. Taejoon tahu pasti apa maksudnya. Dia sedikit mengusak rambut adiknya yang tertutup hoodie. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau takut, itu wajar. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya"

Taeyong tidak merespon perkataan kakaknya, dia masih tampak khawatir. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat gesture tidak biasa di bibirnya. Taejoon menyentuh kedua pundak adiknya mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk meyakinkan adiknya.

"Dengar, ponselku akan selalu aktif. Jika ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, hubungi aku. Maka aku akan segera datang kesini untukmu. Oke?". Taeyong nampuk ragu, namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Sekitar setengah jalan menuju gedung sekolah, Taejoon melihat dari arah gedung ada seseorang yang ia kenal berlari kearah mereka. Taeyong tidak menyadari itu, karena dia terus berjalan dengan tertunduk. Orang itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Taeyong. Kehadirannya yang mendadak sedikit mengejutkan Taeyong. Tepat saat Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, orang itu memeluk Taeyong. "Hyuung akhirnya kau kembali sekolah. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Itu Jaehyun, dia memang bersekolah disini juga. Dia adalah siswa tahun pertama disekolah ini. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Taeyong terlihat lebih tenang saat bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak lagi histeris dan menolak Jaehyun. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dia mencoba tersenyum untuk Jaehyun. Tentu saja hal itu disambut baik oleh Jaehyun. Akhirnya Taejoon memutuskan untuk menitipkan adiknya kepada Jaehyun. Dia meminta Jaehyun untuk mengantar Taeyong sampai kekelasnya. Karena dia pikir akan lebih menarik perhatian orang jika dia yang mengantar Taeyong kekelasnya. Syukurlah Jaehyun bersenang hati melakukannya dan Taeyong juga tidak menolak sama sekali. Tepat setelahnya Taejoon berpamitan kepada keduanya untuk pergi.

Jaehyun tersenyum cerah kepada Taeyong, membuatnya tersadar jika ternyata sudah cukup lama baginya tidak melihat senyum khas dari adik kesayangannya ini. Mengingat itu Taeyong kembali merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jaehyun menangis tempo lalu. "Jae.."

"Ya, hyung?"

Taeyong sedikit terdiam memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk ia katakan kepada Jaehyun. "Maafkan aku, karena bersifat buruk kepadamu sebelumnya"

Jaehyun tersenyum hingga membuat matanya melengkung lucu membentuk bulan sabit. Pipinya yang sedikit chubby terangkat mengikuti garis bawah matanya. Itu masih menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Taeyong. "Tidak apa hyung, yang terpenting sekarang kau telah kembali. Tapi…"

Jaehyun sedikit menggantung kalimatnya, dan membuat ekspresi berpikir di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Taeyong sedikit was-was menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya. Tetapi beberapa detik selanjutnya Jaehyun kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Tapi jika hyung mau traktir aku sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf aku tidak akan menolak"

Jaehyun memang yang terbaik tentang ini. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan hatinya. Dengan mudah Taeyong dibuat gemas oleh anak ini. Taeyong ingin sekali memeluk atau sekedar mengusak rambut Jaehyun seperti biasanya, namun kondisinya yang sekarang membuat dia kesulitan untuk melakukan itu.  
.

.

.  
Setelahnya Jaehyun benar-benar mengantar Taeyong hingga kelasnya, bahkan hingga ke tempat duduknya. Kembalinya Taeyong menjadi sebuah kejutan dan berita besar bagi sebagian besar orang di sekolah ini. Hal itu wajar mengingat fakta jika dirinya memang terkenal dan disukai oleh banyak orang dari berbagai angkatan. Kondisi kelas Taeyong yang semula ramai berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat dia sampai disana. Semuanya terdiam menyaksikan Taeyong dibantu oleh Jaehyun untuk sampai di tempat duduknya. Sebelum pergi Jaehyun meminta Taeyong untuk menghubunginya jika butuh sesuatu dan berjanji akan datang lagi kesini saat waktu istirahat. Setelah kepergiannya Taeyong kembali merasa gugup, semakin buruk karena dia mulai mendengar orang-orang dikelasnya berbisik. Tidak begitu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Taeyong juga hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan orang-orang. Baru beberapa detik dia sampai dan sekarang rasanya dia sudah ingin pulang.

Taeyong secara spontan mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasa seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Dia melihat sahabat yang juga ketua kelasnya Jonghyun, tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Setelahnya satu persatu temannya mengampiri dan ikut menyambutnya. Beberapa dari mereka megatakan jika mereka merindukan Taeyong, ada pula yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Bahkan beberapa teman gadisnya sampai menangis bahagia ketika berbicara dengannya. Hal itu membuat Taeyong merasa lega. Karena ternyata dia masih diterima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya. Sebelumnya mereka bukan merasa aneh akan kehadirannya, hanya sungkan dan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyambut Taeyong. Sepertinya dia mulai bisa memepercayai apa yang orang tua dan kakaknya katakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
.

.

.  
Hari ini adalah hari keempat Taeyong bersekolah. Seperti biasa dia akan menghabiskan harinya hingga pukul sepuluh malam dan dijemput pulang oleh kakaknya. Seseringnya kakaknya datang dengan tepat waktu sehingga Taeyong bisa langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang. Tetapi dua hari yang lalu ketika kakaknya datang terlambat dia harus menunggu di halte bus yang terletak tepat di samping sekolahnya. Beruntung letaknya memang berdekatan.

Tampaknya hari ini kakaknya akan datang terlambat lagi. Namun ada yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, sekarang dia tidak menunggu sendiri. Dia ditemani oleh Jaehyun. Dia bilang tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini sehingga tidak perlu datang ke agensi. Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah memintanya untuk pulang karena takut orang tua Jaehyun mencarinya, namun Jaehyun tetap bersikeras untuk menemaninya disana. Dia beralasan jika orang tuanya tidak mengetahui hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, jadi pasti orang tuanya tidak akan khawatir meskipun dia pulang terlambat. Taeyong menoleh kearah samping, tampaklah Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ya tuhan kenapa anak itu selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya, Taeyong menjadi tak sampai hati untuk menolak setiap permintaannya.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka menunggu Taejoon, namun dia masih belum memunculkan diri juga. Taeyong sudah mencoba menghubungi kakaknya namun tidak diangkat sama sekali. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dia harus menunngu lama, namun jika Jaehyun harus ikut terkena imbasnya begini dia tidak bisa. Dia kembali mencoba menghubungi kakaknya. Dia masih belum menerima jawaban dari kakaknya ketika matanya melihat sebuah Bentley hitam yang nampak tak asing mendekat kearah mereka. Dia berhenti tepat didepan halte dimana Taeyong dan Jaehyun berada. Bahkan sebelum kaca mobil itu terbuka Taeyong sudah tahu pasti siapa orang yang ada didalam sana. Hanya saja yang jadi pertanyaannya apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini.

Dia yang semula berada di dalam mobil, sudah berdiri dihadapan Taeyong dan Jaehyun. Johnny sedikit mensejajarkankan wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Taeyong. "Hai… pasti terkejut ya melihatku ada disini?"

Jaehyun yang awalnya hanya duduk manis dengan tenang, tiba-tiba memekik sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah… kau paman yang waktu itu ada di rumah Taeyong hyung kan?"

Kedua alis Johnny saling bertautan tidak santai. Ya, diapun ingat pada bocah ini. Tapi apa-apaan bocah ini, seenaknya menyebut dia paman. Dia tidak begitu paham apakah itu sebuah candaan atau memang begitu pikiran bocah ini tentangnya. Tapi memangnya dia terlihat setua itu. Johnny hampir saja mengeluarkan protesnya, beruntung dia masih mengingat jika anak ini adalah salah satu sahabat Taeyong. Dia mengubah wajahnya kembali pada mode malaikat. Dia pamerkan senyum terbaiknya kepada bocah itu.

"Ah… kau adik kecil yang waktu itu menangis di rumah Taeyong kan? Haha ternyata kau terlihat tampan ya saat sedang tidak menangis. Berbeda sekali dengan sebelumnya saat kita pertama bertemu"

Anak itu merengutkan wajahnya mendengar pernyataan dari Johnny. Dia menyentuh pundak Taeyong dan menguncang-guncangnya. "Hyung dia sedang meledekku kan?"

Johnny tertawa puas setelah melihat reaksi bocah itu. Dia mencubit gemas pipi chubby bocah itu hingga sedikit memerah. "Jangan panggil aku paman, aku tidak setua itu. Aku temannya Taejoon hyung, namaku Johnny. Panggil aku Johnny hyung. Oke?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Johnny terpaksa menghentikan sisa tawanya karena pertanyaan Taeyong yang mendadak dan tidak bersahabat. Dia berpura-pura memasang wajah kecewa yang terlihat menyebalkan dihadapan Taeyong. "Jangan jahat begitu… aku sengaja datang kesini hanya untukmu tahu. Aku langsung bergegas kemari saat hyungmu memintaku untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang kerumah"

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran kenapa kakaknya meminta orang lain untuk menjemputnya. Terlebih lagi kakaknya tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya tentang ini. Dia merasa curiga, jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalan Johnny saja. Merasa ditatap aneh oleh orang dihadapannya ini, Johnny pun berniat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya kepada Taeyong. "Kakakmu bilang, dia ada projek kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Jadi dia harus menginap dirumah temannya untuk menyelesaikan projeknya"

Taeyong hendak menyuarakan argumennya lagi ketika dia merasakan ada getaran dari ponselnya menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan. Tertera nama kakaknya disana. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan Johnny secara bergantian. Dia jadi merasa was-was, khawatir jika yang dikatakan Johnny memang benar adanya. Ayolah, dia sedang tidak ingin meladeni candaan-candaan crispy Johnny saat ini. Dia membuka pesan dari kakaknya, dan tampillah sebuah pesan yang cukup panjang.

"Taeyong maafkan aku, ini mendadak sekali. Tapi aku betul-betul harus menyelesaikan projek kelompokku malam ini. Untung saja Johnny bersedia untuk menggantikan aku untuk menjemputmu pulang. Jangan menolak yaa, kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin menitipkan adik kesayanganku pada sembarang orang. Kasihan juga jika kau menolak Johnny, padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kesana. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Hati-hati di jalan. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan"

Taeyong mendengus setelah membaca pesan dari kakaknya. Dia merasa tidak terima atas keputusan sepihak dari kakaknya yang mendadak ini. Sedangkan Johnny tengah tersenyum kepadanya dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Ya tuhan, sepertinya dia akan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang malam ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang bersamamu. Tapi kita harus antar Jaehyun pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Oke, tidak masalah"

Setelahnya mereka bertiga pergi bersama. Johnny benar-benar menepati perkataannya untuk mengantar Jaehyun. Ternyata arah rumah Jaehyun dan Taeyong berlawanan arah, sehingga akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke rumah Taeyong. Sebelumnya Johnny sudah meminta Taeyong untuk mengabari ibunya jika dia akan pulang terlambat.

Kehadiran Jaehyun disana membuat suasana perjalanan mereka menjadi ramai. Ternyata Jaehyun tidak seburuk seperti yang Johnny pikir sebelumnya. Dia anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Wajar jika Taeyong sebagai yang lebih tua dari Jaehyun terlihat sangat protektif kepadanya.

Setelah Jaehyun sampai dirumahnya, suasana didalam mobil menjadi sepi. Diluar dugaan Taeyong, kali ini Johnny sangat tenang. Dia tidak menggodanya seperti biasa. Taeyong sedikit heran sebenarnya, kenapa Johnny tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, jadi dia hanya diam menikmati suasana perjalanan. Suasana yang mendukung ditambah dengan kondisi tubuh yang memang dalam kondisi kelelahan membuat Taeyong mulai diserang kantuk. Tak butuh lama baginya untuk benar-benar terlelap.  
.

.

.  
Johnny melihat kearah samping dimana Taeyong sedang terlelap membuat otot wajahnya secara otomatis tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jarang sekali dia tersenyum karena melihat seseorang tertidur, hanya saja wajah tertidur Taeyong terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan lucu. Padahal sejak tadi dia terus menunjukkan wajah dinginnya kepada Johnny. Tapi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi anak anjing yang manis ketika sedang tertidur. Untung saja dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Dia sengaja tidak mengganggu Taeyong seperti biasanya, karena dia terlihat sangat kelelahan tadi. Oleh karena itu Johnny berharap Taeyong dapat memanfaatkan waktu perjalanan menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit lebih sejak mereka berangkat dari kediaman Jaehyun. Saat ini mereka sudah hampir sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee, hanya perlu melewati satu persimpangan jalan lagi. Taeyong masih tertidur pulas, tidak terlihat tanda jika dia akan segera bangun. Bahkan ketika mobil sudah berhenti tepat di gerbang kediamannya, Taeyong masih tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan. Kepalanya tertunduk kearah kaca samping dengan bagian matanya yang sedikit tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Dengan ragu Johnny menyentuh pundak Taeyong. "Tae.. kita sudah sampai"

Tidak ada respon maupun pergerakkan darinya. Johnny sedikit kebingungan harus bagaimana membangunkan Taeyong. Inginnya tetap membangunkannya karena akan lebih baik jika dia melanjutkan istirahatnya dirumah. Tapi dia merasa tidak tega juga melihat Taeyong yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk melepas sabuk pengaman Taeyong terlebih dahulu. Johnny melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati, takut pergerakkannya akan membangunkan Taeyong. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melepas dan mengembalikan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan Taeyong. Johnny harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Taeyong ketika meletakkan sabuk pengamannya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencolok. Tepat ketika sabuk pengaman itu hampir sampai disamping jok mobil, Taeyong menggerakkan tubuhnya merubah arah letak kepalanya berlawanan dengan letak kaca. Pergerakkannya yang mendadak membuat Johnny terkejut sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Untung saja tangan kirinya masih sempat untuk bertumpu pada kaca mobil sehingga tubuhnya tidak menimpa tubuh Taeyong. Meskipun dia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya, suara yang ditimbulkan dari beradunya kaca dan telapak tangannya berhasil membangunkan Taeyong.

Taeyong mendapat kesadarannya secara penuh dan sontak melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati wajah Johnny berada beberapa mili tepat didepan wajahnya. Ujung dari hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, bahkan Taeyong dapat dengan jelas merasakan hangat nafas Johnny menerpa bibirnya. Matanya yang semula terbuka penuh, mulai berubah menjadi lebih rileks. Mereka merasa terkejut atas kejadian tak terduga ini, namun tidak nampak niat dari keduanya untuk merubah posisi mereka. Terhanyut oleh suasana dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Taeyong mencengkram halus bahu Johnny, hanya sekedar itu. Tidak sama sekali setelahnya dia mendorong bahu itu untuk menjauh darinya. Johnny yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu merasa tertantang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Dia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha mendapatkan akses yang lebih nyaman menuju salah satu item eksklusif milik Taeyong. Johnny nyaris menutup matanya ketika dia merasa Taeyong mengencangkan cengkraman pada bahunya. Hal itu menyeret kembali Johnny pada titik kewarasannya. Dengan terburu-buru dia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Taeyong. Keduanya menjadi gelagapan, merasa canggung karena kejadian itu. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya tak tentu arah, menghindari terjadinya kontak mata dengan Johnny. Begitu pula dengan Johnny yang menundukkan wajahnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat setir mobil. Dia berusaha menjernihkan kembali pikirannya dan mengatur perasaannya agar lebih stabil.

Setelah dirasa berhasil kembali menstabilkan perasaannya, Johnny mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan senyumannya kepada Taeyong. "Ayo, biar ku antar sampai kedalam"

Taeyong merasa takjub dengan manusia dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali bersikap normal dalam waktu singkat setelah mereka hampir melakukan hal semacam itu. Taeyong masih merasa canggung, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata pendek seperti 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Johnny keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan setelahnya membantu Taeyong untuk keluar dari sana. Jujur saja Taeyong masih belum bisa menstabilkan perasaannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya dengan jelas. Semakin parah ketika matanya bertemu langsung dengan perpotongan leher Johnny yang sedang membantunya untuk keluar dari mobil. Sial, yang benar saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Johnny melakukan hal ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya jadi sangat berbeda setelah insiden laknat itu.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan beriringan hingga sampai didepan pintu kediaman Taeyong. Johnny menekan bel disana, dan terdengar suara nyonya Lee dari dalam menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pintupun terbuka, menampilkan sosok nyonya Lee yang tersenyum kepada mereka. Johnny membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam kepada nyonya Lee. "Maaf nyonya, Taeyong jadi terlambat sampai dirumah. Sebelumnya kami harus mengantar teman Taeyong terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Taeyong sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Justru kami yang harus meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu repot"

"Oh tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali. Dan nyonya aku juga mau meminta izin untuk kembali mengantar Taeyong besok, karena tadi Taejoon hyung bilang besok juga dia akan langsung pergi ke kampusnya"

Taeyong sontak menengokkan kepalanya kearah Johnny. Sebelumnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini kepadanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia seenaknya meminta izin kepada ibunya sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari dirinya sendiri. Taeyong melihat jika ibunyapun tidak nampak keberatan mendengar hal itu dari Johnny. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah.. sebelumnya Taejoon juga sudah mengatakannya kepadaku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika harus menjemput Taeyong lagi besok?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak apa-apa"

Taeyong menatap sengit kearah Johnny yang berada disampingnya. Namun Johnny sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, entahlah yang jelas ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Taeyong. Dia hendak saja mengeluarkan protesnya, namun Johnny sudah berpamitan kepada ibunya. Dan terakhir dia berbalik kearah Taeyong dan tersenyum. "Baiklah Taeyong aku pamit dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok"  
.

.

.  
Taeyong terduduk di kursi piano sudah sejak sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya sehingga membawanya kemari. Selama dua hari ini pikirannya kacau, dia tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Dia tahu pasti apa dan siapa yang mengganggu pikirannya hanya saja dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Taeyong sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu dimana dia dan Johnny nyaris menyatukan bibir mereka. Kejadian itu terus berputar di benaknya, seolah menolak untuk dilupakan oleh Taeyong. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah hanya dirinya yang merasakan dampak atas kejadian itu. Kemarin saat Johnny mengantar Taeyong kesekolahnya dia tampak baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia memang lebih sedikit bicara, tetapi seingat Taeyong dia sudah seperti itu semenjak mereka meninggalkan kediaman Jaehyun. Dan wajar saja jika dia tidak banyak bicara, karena Taeyong juga lebih banyak diam dan merespon Johnny seadanya. Tapi biasanya Johnny tidak akan menerima dan tinggal diam jika dicampakkan oleh dirinya. Kemarin saat terakhir mereka bertemu terasa berbeda. Taeyong betul-betul penasaran, otaknya terus bekerja mencari berbagai kemungkinan tentang perubahan sikap Johnny. Dia menjadi frustasi sendiri, bingung kenapa hal seperti ini harus dia pikirkan seserius ini.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, pasti Johnny akan berkunjung lagi kesini. Harus bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengannya nanti. Kemarin saat Johnny mengantarnya kesekolah dan secara tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengannya rasanya Taeyong hampir mati. Tiba-tiba dia merasa malu dan menjadi salah tingkah. Dia belum siap jika harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Taeyong merasa malu, entah bagaimana jika nanti benar-benar harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia segera menghentikan pergerakkannya saat merasa bahunya dicengkram oleh seseorang. Saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menemukan Johnny menatapnya penuh selidik. Tersirat jelas kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Setelahnya Johnny duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Taeyong dan memasangkan alat bantu dengar yang semula tergeletak diatas piano. "Kau kenapa?"

Saat itu rasanya Taeyong ingin mati saja. Baru saja dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukakan jika bertemu dengan Johnny lagi, dan sekarang dia sudah berada didepan matanya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Mendadak lidahnya menjadi kelu, tidak terucap satu katapun darinya. Dia hanya terdiam bodoh di hadapan Johnny. Tampaknya Johnny tidak mampu mengartikan maksud sesungguhnya dari respon Taeyong. Untuk sesaat dia terlihat kecewa karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Taeyong, namun seperti biasa dia kembali menunjukkan senyum khasnya. Dia Beralih pada piano dihadapannya dan menekan tutsnya secara asal "Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano ini. Bagaimana jika kumainkan satu lagu untukmu?"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Taeyong, dia segera memulai permainannya. Oh, dia memainkan sebuah lagu baru yang belum dia tunjukkan sebelumnya kepada Taeyong. Seperti biasa, Johnny selalu mampu menarik Taeyong masuk kedalam permainannya. Taeyong sangat menikmati alunan musik yang Johnny mainkan, hal itu seolah membuatnya melupakan semua kegugupannya. Rasanya sekarang hati dan pikirannya jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Keduanya tampak lega ketika Johnny menyelesaikan permainannya. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya terdiam bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Johnny berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan. "Hyungmu kemana?"

"Dia sedang memesan kue, untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahun ayah malam ini"

Johnny tersenyum antusias, dia merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya Taeyong kembali merespon pertanyaannya seperti biasa. "Ah… apa aku diundang?"

Taeyong yang semula hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sontak menatap sinis kepada Johnny. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak"

Johnny tertawa setelah melihat respon dari Taeyong. Dia benar-benar kembali menjadi Taeyong si tukang marah yang menggemaskan. Taeyong masih menatapnya sinis. Perlahan Johnny mulai menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Perubahan sikap Johnny yang mendadak membuat Taeyong kembali merasa gugup. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, matanya dia fokuskan kepada jemarinya yang sedang sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya. Tetapi sesekali tetap mencuri pandang kepada Johnny karena merasa penasaran.

"Tae… tentang kejadian malam itu.."

Napas Taeyong tercekat, dalam hati dia terus berteriak kepada Johnny untuk berhenti mengungkit tentang kejadian malam itu. Namun semuanya tidak terucap sama sekali di bibirnya. Matanya menatap horror kepada Johnny. Tampaknya Johnny cukup peka jika Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman tentang topik ini.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak suka jika aku kembali mengungkit tentang ini. Tapi aku pikir kita benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Jadi.. kau mau untuk mendengarkanku bukan?"

Taeyong menyerah, meskipun sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Johnny untuk mendengarkannya.

"Oke pertama yang harus kau tahu adalah, aku sampai pada posisi itu. Kau tahu kan maksudku posisi yang seperti apa?". Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas, dia benar-benar ingin Johnny menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini secepat mungkin.

"Itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, itu terjadi ketika aku berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamanmu. Namun karena kau bergerak secara mendadak, terjadilah insisden itu"

"Jadi kau mau menyalahkan aku?"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu. Aku hanya menceritakan kronologinya. Kedua, mengenai kejadian selanjutnya… yang itu aku benar-benar minta maaf. Itu semua diluar kendaliku, tapi aku tetap mengakui jika itu memang kesalahanku"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia ingat betul kejadian malam itu. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Johnny. Taeyong rasa dia juga mengambil andil yang cukup besar atas terjadinya insiden berbahaya itu. Namun dia malu untuk mengakuinya kepada Johnny.

"Iyaa tidak apa-apa"

Johnny tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar jawaban Taeyong. "Benarkah? Berarti kau harus janji untuk tidak mengacuhkan aku lagi yaa. Jangan marah lagi kepadaku"

Taeyong tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk bersikap sok jual mahal pada Johnny. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga dia bersikap seolah insiden itu tidak memberikan banyak pengaruh terhadapnya. Sedangkan Johnny kembali pada mode sok akrabnya yang menyebalkan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Taeyong, sedangkan ibu jarinya dia gunakan untuk mengelus kelopak mata Taeyong. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu melupakan kejadian itu, dan bersikap seperti biasanya kepadaku. Oke?"

Taeyong menatap Johnny dengan sinis, namun dia hanya tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar tidak peka, bagaimana mungkin seenaknya dia bilang pada Taeyong untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa kepadanya. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, sejak kemarin Taeyong juga sudah mencoba dengan mati-matian melupakan kejadian itu. Namun nihil, sia-sia semua usahanya. Semakin dia mencoba melupakan, justru semakin jelas setiap detail kejadian malam itu.

Johnny tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Taeyong penuh selidik "Hei, kau tidak menceritakan ini kepada hyungmu bukan?"

"Menceritakan apa?"

Sontak Johnny dan Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sumber suara yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan percakapan mereka. Keduanya sagat terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah ketika mengetahui jika orang itu adalah Taejoon. Mati sudah, mereka berdua tampaknya harus bekerja keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk diceritakan kepada Taejoon.  
.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai akhirnya chapter 5 update juga. Ini asli lama banget si update nya karena kamarin mood aku jadi ga bagus karna berita duka itu, tau kaan. Tepat setelah aku up chapter ini, aku baru tau berita ituu. Dan sekarang laptop gue lagi rusak, mati parah deh. Semoga bisa cepet balik lagi laptopnya biar bisa lanjut lagi. Aku gatau si chapter ini gimana menurut kalian, aku pribadi si sebenernya kurang suka hehe. Tapi semoga kalian suka dan enjoy bacanya yaa. Makasih buat yg udah review follow dan fav. Jangan kapok untuk tetep review yaa.

-PreciousRuby


	6. Chapter 6

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

Support Cast :

NCT MEMBER

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini suasana kediaman keluarga Lee sedikit berbeda. Saat Johnny tiba disana suara riuh yang terasa asing segera menyambut indra pendengarannya. Nyonya Lee yang berhadapan langsung dengan Johnny tampaknya cukup peka untuk menangkap ekspresi bingung diwajahnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan jika teman-teman Taeyong datang berkunjung. Tampak sedikit kekecewaan diwajah Johnny setelah mendengar penuturan nyonya Lee. Sepertinya dia datang di waktu yang salah. Sempat terpikir dibenaknya untuk kembali pulang dan datang kembali di lain hari. Tapi dia merasa tak enak kepada nyonya Lee yang sudah terlanjur menyambutnya. Baiklah, mungkin menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama Taejoon bukan pilihan yang buruk juga.

Saat Johnny berjalan melewati ruang tengah dia melihat memang ada banyak orang disana, termasuk Taeyong diantaranya. Saat dia hendak menuju kamar Taejoon, dia mendengar sebuah seruan yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya "Paman!"

Johnny secara spontan menoleh kepada sumber suara itu dengan ekspresi kesal. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semakin buruk ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang mengatakan itu. Itu Jaehyun, dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan wajah _innocent_ -nya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Johnny. Tampaknya dia harus mencabut kata-katanya sendiri yang pernah bilang jika Jaehyun adalah anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Johnny berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih berkumpul dengan Taeyong dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Jangam marah hyung, aku cuma bercanda haha". Jaehyun tersenyum jahil dan sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Johnny tidak memberi respon dan masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya. Awalnya Jaehyun merasa takut, namun akhirnya dia mengabaikan itu dan kembali melanjutkan bicaranya. Dia mulai memeperkenalkan teman-temannya yang lain satu persatu kepada Johnny.

"Hyung biar kukenalkan teman-temanku dan Taeyong hyung yang lainnya. Pertama biar kukenalkan dengan hyung tertua kami Taeil hyung"

Taeil membungkukkan badannya dan disambut dengan hal yang sama oleh Johnny. Setelahnya mereka saling berjabat tangan "Aku Johnny. Berapa usiamu?"

"Aku sembilan belas"

"Aah, kau masih satu tahun lebih muda dariku"

Johnny kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada Jaehyun yang kembali mengenalkan teman-temannya yang lain. "Itu namanya Ten hyung, dia berasal dari Thailand"

"Hai…". Orang yang Jaehyun sebut dengan nama Ten itu melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa Johnny dengan cara yang kasual.

"Hai". Johnny melambaikan tangannya singkat dan menanggapi bocah itu dengan cara yang sama.

"Nah yang mirip seperti anak ayam itu namanya Sicheng. Dia seusia denganku. Dia berasal dari China"

"Kalau itu namanya Yuta hyung, dia seusia dengan Taeyong hyung. Dari namanya aku yakin kau sudah tahu jika dia orang Jepang kan?"

"Ah.. aku ingat dia. Dia yang tempo lalu datang kemari bersamamu kan? Dia juga". Johnny menunjuk kepada seorang yang belum sempat Jaehyun kenalkan. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat setelah mendengar penuturan dari Johnny.

"Iya benar, yang itu namanya Doyoung hyung. Semuanya perkenalkan ini Johnny hyung"

Mereka secara bersamaan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Johnny. Sebenarnya Johnny merasa salah tingkah menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari mereka. Ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan sekumpulan orang-orang yang lebih muda darinya. Tetapi dia mencoba rileks dan membalas sapaan mereka dengan cara yang keren.

Setelahnya orang yang bernama Yuta mengangkat tangnnya seperti meminta izin untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Saat kami datang sebelumnya Taeyong mengabaikan kami dan menangis dalam pelukanmu. Kau ini kekasihnya ya?"

Semua sangat terkejut atas pertanyaan Yuta yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi tampaknya Johnny dan Taeyong adalah orang yang paling terkejut disana. Taeyong hampir saja menyerukan protesnya kepada Yuta. Namun kalah cepat dengan Jaehyun yang segera berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yuta dan menyerukan pendapatanya. "Hyung, mana mungkin Taeyong hyung berpacaran dengan orang setua dia"

Johnny luar biasa terkejut atas perkatan Jaehyun. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa bocah ini terus berpikir jika dia setua itu. "Hei berhentilah membuat lelucon semacam itu! Aku hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Taeyong"

"Dia hanya teman hyungku"

"Eeey bohong! Kau bahkan tidak pernah suka jika aku merangkulmu, hanya Jaehyun yang pelukannya selalu kau terima. Bagaimana mungkin kau malah memeluk orang yang kau bilang hanya teman hyungmu". Semua terpana dengan perkataan Yuta, mereka semua kecuali Johnny tahu pasti apa yang dikatakan Yuta memang benar adanya. Keenam pasang mata itu menatap Taeyong penuh selidik. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan dari teman-temannya Taeyong menjadi salah tingkah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny seolah meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temannya. Tetapi Johnny hanya diam dengan wajah bodohnya. Taeyong menunjuk Johnny dengan tidak santainya. "Hei kau jangan diam saja, ceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka"

Johnny tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Namun setelah melihat ekspresi salah tingkah Taeyong, terlintaslah sebuah ide jahil di pikirannya. Dia memasang wajah menggoda yang menyebalkan. "Memang apalagi yang harus aku ceritakan kepada mereka. Baby..?"

"Heol… Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hyung" kata Doyoung. Yuta yang memulai situasi ini tertawa dengan puasnya dan mengolok-olok Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri terperangah dan nyaris tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah mendengar perkataan Johnny.

"Berhentilah memperkeruh keadaan!" Taeyong berteriak dengan tidak sabaran kepada Johnny. Sedangkan yang diteriaki sudah ikut bergabung dengan Yuta untuk mentertawakannya.

.

.

.

Dari teras samping rumahya, Taeyong bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan antusias Yuta dan Ten yang ikut bergabung dengan Johnny dan hyungnya bermain Playstation di ruang keluarga. Tidak disangka secepat itu mereka menjadi akrab dengan Johnny. Taeyong jadi sedikit cemburu melihatnya. Padahal biasanya dia yang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama mereka memainkan game itu. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan mereka dari luar. Yuta dan Ten juga sepertinya senang-senang saja bermain game kesukaan mereka bersama 'teman barunya'. Sebenarnya Taeyong juga ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena ada Johnny disana. Dia masih kesal karena ulah Johnny, teman-temannya jadi menggodanya terus. Mereka tetap bilang jika Johnny memang kekasihnya. Bahkan Jaehyun yang selalu percaya pada perkataannya pun nyaris terpengaruh oleh konspirasi yang di pelopori oleh si Nakamoto Yuta itu.

Dan akhirnya disinilah dia, bersama Taeil yang lebih mencintai ketenangan, Doyoung yang menghindari pasangan bertengkarnya Ten dan Jaehyun dan Sicheng yang masih terlalu suci pendengarannya untuk terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata kasar yang di ucapkan oleh sekumpulan lelaki dewasa yang sedang bermain game itu.

Jaehyun yang semula sibuk memainkan gadget nya bersama Sicheng mengagetkan semua yang disana dengan pekikkannya. "Ah aku baru ingat! Aduuh seharusnya aku menyampaikan ini sejak kemarin"

"Ada apa Jae?" Kata Doyoung.

"Tuan Jang memintaku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Taeyong hyung. Dia memintaku untuk menanyakan kepada hyung apakah hari minggu ini kau bisa datang ke agensi atau tidak. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dia juga bilang kalau bisa ajak juga orang tuamu"

Kali ini Taeil yang angkat suara untuk menanggapi Jaehyun "Kapan dia bilang itu Jae?"

"Kapan yaa? Dua hari yang lalu sepertinya. Aku Lelah sekali saat itu. Dia mengatakan itu saat tidak sengaja berpapasan denganku setelah waktu selesai latihan hyung"

Taeyong terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Apa lagi ini. Dia berpikir mengenai berbagai kemungkinan tentang hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh tuan Jang dengannya. Tetapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu dan juga tidak bisa memprediksi mengenai hal itu. Dan juga kenapa tuan Jang memintanya untuk mengajak orang tuanya. Taeil dan Doyoung cukup peka terhadap perubahan sikap Taeyong setelah mendengar tentang hal ini. Namun keduanya memilih untuk diam dan tidak menyinggunnya lebih jauh. Sedang Jaehyun dan Sicheng kembali pada kesibukan mereka dengan gedgetnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Tuan Jang, Taeyong datang ke agensinya ditemani oleh Ibu dan kakaknya. Taeyong sempat protes saat Ibu dan kakaknya bersikukuh untuk mengantarnya. Taeyong pikir ini berlebihan jika keduanya harus ikut menemui Tuan Jang. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Taeyong menyerah. Sifat protektif orang tua dan kakaknya memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibantah sebenarnya.

Tuan Jang mengajak mereka untuk bicara diruangannya. Sesampainya disana Taeyong dan juga orang tuanya disambut dengan jamuan ringan yang tengah disiapkan oleh seorang staff agensi. Tuan Jang sedikit berbincang dengan staff yang sedang menyiapkan jamuan untuk mereka. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Taeyong mulai merasa was-was. Baginya saat ini, waktu terasa berputar dua kali lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dia menjadi tidak sabaran dan gelisah sambil menebak menganai hal-hal yang mungkin ingin tuan Jang sampaikan kepadanya dan juga orang tuanya. Pastilah ini merupakan suatu hal yang penting, oleh karena itu dia memintanya untuk datang bersama orang tuanya. Sebenarnyanya Taeyong bisa memprediksikan perihal yang mungkin ingin Tuan Jang bicarakan. Namun dia berusaha menolak dugaannya sendiri dengan mencari alasan-alasan lain yang juga cukup masuk akal untuk menyeretnya kemari.

Setelah staff itu meninggalkan ruangan, Tuan Jang mempersilakan mereka untuk menikmati jamuan yang telah disiapkan. Taeyong masih terpaku ditempatnya, jemarinya kuat menggenggam ujung bajunya. Pandangannya tak lucut sedikitpun dari tua Jang, terlihat jelas berbagai emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu disana. Tuan Jang yang menyadari itu tersenyum kepada Taeyong dan sedikit mengangkat cangkir yang dipegangnya kearah Taeyong.

"Ayo Taeyong diminum, kau… tidak alergi teh kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Tuan Jang Teyong menjadi kikuk dan mulai tergagap. "I..iya te..rimakasih".

Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mengambil gelas yang ada dihadapannya. Taejoon mencengkram lembut lutut Taeyong setelah menyadari gelagat tak wajar dari adiknya tersebut. Dari sirat matanya Taeyong tahu, kakaknya berusaha menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja. Segera Taeyong menampilkan senyumnya, untuk meyakinkan kakaknya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi Tuan Jang meletakkan kembali cangkir yang dia gunakan ke meja dihadapannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya dia kembali bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu Taeyong-ah?"

Taeyong terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Jang. Tiba-tiba Taeyong menjadi orang yang penuh dengan kecurigaan dan kekhawatiran, sehingga sulit baginya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana semacam itu. Dia melirik kakaknya seolah meminta bantuan. Taejoon yang cukup peka menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan adiknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tuan Jang. Meskipun terlihat ragu akhirnya Taeyong menjawab "Aku… sudah lebih baik sekarang".

"Syukurlah jika benar begitu". Lagi, senyum yang Taeyong anggap menyeramkan itu muncul lagi. Setelahnya Tuan Jang terdiam, jemarinya saling berkaitan satu sama lain sedang matanya menerawang ke sembarang arah. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas dengan berat. "Sesungguhnya aku bingung harus memulai darimana pembicaraan ini"

Nyonya Lee mulai merasa jengah setelah mendengar penuturan Tuan Jang yang ambigu. Nada bicaranya sedikit menuntut saat dia mengatakan "Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mohon katakan dengan jelas Tuan Jang"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya nyonya, aku pasti sudah membuat kalian bingung dengan tiba-tiba memanggil kalian kemari. Sejujurnya tujuanku mengundang kalian kemari adalah untuk membicarakan mengenai rencana debut Taeyong dan grupnya"

Nafas Taeyong terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ini sesuai perkiraanya. Terasa menyakitkan namun tidak begitu mengejutkan. Pandangannya turun berfokus pada kedua kakinya. Air mata mulai membanjiri matanya, namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan agar tidak mengalir ke pipinya. Ibu dan kakak Taeyong juga terdiam. Sama seperti Taeyong keduanya masih belum siap untuk membicarakan mengenai hal ini.

Tuan Jang merasa tak enak hati setelah melihat reaksi ketiganya. Sedikit menyesal, namun dia sudah bulat akan keputusannya. Masalah ini memang harus segara diselesaikan dengan mencari keputusan terbaik dari bebagai pihak.

"Aku tahu, mungkin ini terlalu terburu-buru bagi kalian. Percayalah akupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir mengenai hal ini. Tetapi waktu terus berjalan, dan…" Tuan Jang berhenti bicara, tampaknya dia mencari kalimat terbaik untuk menjaga perasaan dari Taeyong dan keluarganya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan kami mengerti" Taejoon merespon perkataan Tuan Jang dengan tenang. Dia sedikit melirik kearah Taeyong dan menggenggam lembut jemari adiknya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan"

"Pertama Nyona, aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa kau mempunyai seorang anak yang luar biasa. Saat pertama kali aku melihat Taeyong di evaluasi bulanan untuk para Trainee, perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju pada Taeyong bahkan sebelum dia melakukan apapun. Dan saat dia mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya aku tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang bintang besar. Sungguh! aku terkesima hingga pada titik dimana aku tidak bisa lagi membayangkan pekerjaan lain yang mungkin cocok untuk anakmu ini. Seolah dia memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dan juga karisma yang tidak bisa ditolak. Dia mempunyai semua komposisi yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang idol. Jiwa kepemimpinannya pun sangat kuat, dia mampu merangkul dan menuntun rekan-rekannya sehingga akhirnya mereka mampu mengimbangi Taeyong dan menjadi satu kesatuan yang saling melengkapi sebagai sebuah tim. Semua orang di agensi ini tahu akan hal itu. Itulah mengapa Taeyong sangat berarti dan sangat besar harapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Sampai insiden tak terduga ini terjadi. Kami semua sangat terkejut saat mengetahui hal itu. Aku beserta semuanya yang sudah menyaksikan Taeyong selama bertahun-tahun disini ikut bersedih dan khawatir akan keadaan Taeyong. Dan kami semua selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik baginya. Tapi…". Tuan Jang menggantung kalimatnya dan berpikir sejenak. Sementara Taeyong dan orang tuanya setia menunggu Tuan Jang untuk melanjutkan perkataan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Terlihat tuan Jang menghela nafas dalam "Yah… andai semuanya bisa berpikir seperti itu dan mau menunggu sebentar saja"

"Beberapa waktu lalu kami mengadakan rapat untuk lanjutan rencana tahunan agensi. Kami membicarakan banyak hal disana, salah satunya yang paling menjadi sorotan kami adalah… rencana debut dari boygrup kami pertengahan tahun berikutnya"

"Para investor dan juga CEO menanyakan mengenai perkembangan persiapan debut boygrup kami. Akupun menjelaskan keadaannya kepada mereka secara detail. Semuanya, termasuk mengenai Taeyong. Aku beserta tim produksi lainnya mengusulkan untuk pengunduran waktu debut hingga akhir tahun berikutnya. Namun keadaanya cukup sulit saat ini. Beberapa artis kami tidak melakukan cukup baik tahun ini. Dan juga kami mendengar bahwa perusahaan pesaing juga akan mendebutkan sebuah boygrup di akhir tahun berikutnya, dan itu merupakan sebuah hal yang beresiko bagi perusahaan. Bukan hanya itu, kami juga tengah memepersiapkan konser solo untuk beberapa artis kami di tahun ini juga jadwal _comeback_ idol kami yang telah tertunda sejak satu tahun lalu. Intinya ada banyak sekali agenda yang harus dilakukan. Mereka khawatir jika harus mengundur salah satu akan berdampak buruk untuk hal lainnya juga. Dan mereka tidak mau itu terjadi, apalagi jika sampai menimbulkan kerugian besar bagi agensi"

"Jadi bagaimana intinya? Apa kalian akan tetap mendebutkan grup sesuai rencana…" Taejoon menghentikan kalimatnya, dan sedikit melirik adiknya. "Tanpa Taeyong?"

"Oh, tidak sepenuhnya begitu!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya? Lalu bagaimana?" Kini giliran nyonya Lee yang mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Agensi memberiku kuasa untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini, dan aku sudah memikirkan satu solusi yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Taeyong akan menyukai ini atau tidak"

"Lanjutkan Tuan, aku ingin tahu soal rencanamu" Taeyong menjawab dengan mantap. Tuan Jang tersenyum setelah melihat respon dari Taeyong. Dia merasakan semangat Lee Taeyong yang biasa ia kenal di kalimat itu.

"Ya, memang benar adanya soal jadwal debut yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Melihat kondisimu saat ini juga sudah jelas bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan debut bersama tim. Tapi kau masih bisa bergabung dengan grup pada saat _comeback_ nanti sebagai member tambahan. Hal seperti ini, maksudku tentang penambahan member dalam sebuah grup bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh. Ini sering terjadi. Bahkan seniormu juga ada yang mengalami ini. Hanya saja karana kondisi itu, tentu posisi _leader_ yang sebelumnya direncanakan akan kami berikan kepadamu tidak bisa lagi menjadi milikmu. Bagaimana?"

Nyonya Lee dan juga Taejoon terlihat antusias dan juga senang mendengar rencana dari Tuan Jang. Mereka pikir itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang bagus bagi Taeyong. Berarti masih ada harapan dan juga jalan baginya untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Ditengah sukacitanya Nyonya Lee dan juga Taejoon, mereka sadar jika Taeyong menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dia kembali terlihat murung setelah mendengar penuturan Tuan Jang.

Seraya mengelus rambut anaknya Nyonya Lee bertanya "Kenapaa? Kau tidak terlihat menyukai rencana Tuan Jang?"

Taeyong menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara "Entahlah, apakah aku harus senang atau kecewa setelah mendengar ini"

"Apa yang membuat kecewa, coba jelaskan padaku" Tutur Tuan Jang.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun di training, tentu saja debut adalah suatu hal yang sangat aku impikan. Aku mengorbankan banyak hal untuk sampai ke titik ini. Tapi pengobanan itu telah mempertemukanku dengan teman-teman hebat yang juga punya mimpi yang sama dengan ku. Aku selalu menunggu dan membayangkan hari dimana aku dan mereka berdiri diatas panggung, bernyanyi, menari dan menunjukkan semua yang telah kami persiapkan bersama-sama sebagai sebuah grup. Aku tidak tahu apakah rasanya akan tetap sama jika aku tidak melakukan debut bersama-sama dengan mereka. Selain itu ada banyak hal lain yang juga aku khawatirkan. Kau benar tuan jang mengenai panambahan member dalam sebuah grup memanglah bukan suatu hal yang aneh. Tetapi akan selalu ada konsekuensi untuk hal itu. Aku juga takut jika aku akan mengacaukan _image_ yang telah mereka bangun sebagai grup saat aku bergabung nanti"

"Oh… kau berpikir terlalu jauh Taeyong" Timpal tuan Jang setelahnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu apakah kakiku bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi atau tidak.." Taeyong berhenti bicara saat dia sadar bahwa dia berbicara sambil menangis. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya dengan asal dan berusaha kembali mengontrol nada bicara juga emosinya. Setelahnya dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang hilangnya pendengaranku. Apakah ini akan kembali? Bahkan dokterpun tak bisa memeberikan kepastian. Lalu jika nanti saat _comeback_ tiba dan aku masih belum pulih, apakah mereka masih harus menunggu lagi?"

Tergambar dengan jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah Tuan Jang. Semua pernyataan Taeyong menjadi tamparan yang cukup keras baginya. Entah ini buah atas keegoisannya atau rasa pedulinya terhadap Taeyong. Dia akui, dia gegabah karna tidak berpikir hingga sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak ingin merugikan dan menyusahkan orang lain atas apa yang menimpaku saat ini. Sudah cukup…" Taeyong menyeka air matanya sebelum mengalir lebih jauh.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan nyonya Lee, dia terisak dan menarik putra bungsunya kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan siapapun. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir lagi seperti itu"

Tuan Jang tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun dia tahu jika yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar adanya, namun hati kecilnya masih berharap untuk bisa melihat Taeyong mewujudkan mimpinya bersama dengan teman-temannya. "Taeyong…. Sungguh aku masih berharap jika kau akan menerima penawaranku ini. Mengenai hal lainnya masih bisa kita pikirkan lagi dan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu, tenangkanlah pikiran dan hatimu lalu renungkan kembali semuanya dengan hati-hati. Aku akan menunggu kabar selanjutnya tentang keputusan akhir darimu."

Tuan Jang mencengkram halus bahu Taejoon "Jaga dan bimbinglah adikmu. Saat ini Taeyong sangat memmbutuhkan bimbingan kau dan juga orang tuamu untuk setiap keputusan yang akan dia ambil kedepannya. Jangan sampai dia salah mengambil keputusan, dan menyesalinya kemudian"

Taejoon mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya "Terimakasih tuan, kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan sebagai keluarga Taeyong sebaik mungkin".

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Taeyong berkunjung ke agensi untuk membicarakan mengenai penawaran dari Tuan Jang. Dia masih belum mengabari tuan Jang kembali mengenai keputusan akhirnya. Taeyong tidak begitu menunjukkan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan dihadapan keluarganya. Setiap kali orang tua atau kakaknya menyinggung tentang hal ini dia hanya akan menunjukkan sikap acuh tak acuh. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan kenyataanya. Jujur Taeyong masih dilanda keraguan apakah harus menerima penawaran itu atau tidak. Meskipun sebagian besar hatinya sudah mantap menolak, tapi masih ada sedikit rasa tak rela di dalam hatinya untuk begitu saja melepas mimpi yang sudah dia perjuangkan selama ini. Dia juga merasa khawatir tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, karena selama bertahun-tahun dia hanya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang idol. Apakah dia hanya akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan berdiam diri, duduk di halaman samping rumahnya untuk meratapi semua yang sudah terjadi. Bersikap sepenuhnya seperti orang cacat. Tidak, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan bagaimana menyikapinya.

'Deg'

Lamunannya terbuyar saat dia menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Oh! dia hampir lupa tentang orang ini.

"Hai… kau sedang apa sendirian disini?". Katanya, sambil meraba telinga kanan Taeyong untuk memeriksa apakah ia menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya. Ya, itu Johnny. Orang yang selalu penuh dengan basa-basi setiap kali bertemu dengannya. Taeyong menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Baru saja hidupku terasa tenang beberapa hari ini"

"Aku juga merindukanmu" Begitu balasnya, lengkap dengan senyum menyebalkan yang biasa dia tunjukkan kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong mendengus pelan "Pergilah, moodku sedang tak bagus"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa" Jawab Johnny dengan mantap.

Johnny terkekeh "Kau pasti kesal mendengar jawabanku"

Taeyong semakin jengah mendengar celotehan dari Johnny. Dia sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Johnny. Dia raih kedua tongkatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Johnny. Namun segera Johnny meraih bahu Taeyong dan menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempatnya.

"Tidak, tidak, kali ini kau harus dengarkan aku. Aku dapat tugas penting dari kakakmu untuk menjemput…..". Johnny mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Taeyong. "Tuan putri?"

"Ish berhentilah bertingkah aneh!"

Johnny tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga pada titik dimana ia kesulitan untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Kakakmu memang memintaku untuk menjemputmu"

"Kemana?"

"Mmmm rahasia…" jawab Johnny, seraya menatap Taeyong intens dengan tatapan menggoda yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

"Ck! untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Hei ini akhir pekan, apa kau akan menghabiskan waktumu disini _?_ Sepanjang hari? _"_

"Ya. Tepat sekali!" jawab Taeyong mantap, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan kedua tongkatnya. Namun usahanya kembali gagal saat Johnny dengan lancangnya merangkul dan menarik Taeyong untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Taeyong yang berusaha berontak tidak berdaya melawan tenaga Johnny yang memang lebih besar darinya. Dia yang sebelumnya masih menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Johnny secara refleks menghentikan pergerakkannya saat dia mendengar suara berat Johnny tepat dibelakang telinganya. "Kau punya banyak hal yang ingin kau ceritakan bukan?"

Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan dibanding pertanyaan. Taeyong diam, tak begitu pasti karena terkejut atau terpana karena mendengar Johnny yang tiba-tiba bicara dengan tone suara yang berbeda. Dia kembali menarik diri kepada titik sadarnya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak" Jawab Taeyong singkat.

Johnny terkekeh "Hhhh kau benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong ya… sudah begitu keras kepala juga"

Taeyong tampak tak terima atas perkataan Johnny, namun sebelum dia kembali menyerukan argumenya Johnny segera menangkup pipi Taeyong hingga mulutnya terkunci oleh pipinya sendiri "Sudah, pokoknya kau akan tetap ikut denganku. Sekarang kau ganti baju. Ah… setidaknya ganti celanamu saja. jangan pakai celana pendek begini, nanti orang-orang salah fokus dengan kulit pahamu".

.

.

.

"Yeaaah ini punyamu" Johhny menyerahkan sebuah ice cream cone kemasan kepada Taeyong.

Saat ini mereka duduk di sebuah bangku Panjang di tepi sungai Han, keduanya berakhir disini setelah sebelumnya mereka habiskan waktunya untuk makan di sebuah restoran _fast food_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Taeyong yang semula sedang membuka _ice cream_ nya teralihkan perhatiannya saat Johnny mengeluarkan sebuah _popsicle_ hijau dari dalam plastik yang ia bawa. Dia bertanya kepada Johnny kenapa dia memebeli jenis yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Dia bahkan tetap bersikukuh untuk menukar _ice cream_ nya meski Johnny sudah bilang jika dia tidak akan menyukai rasa _popsicle_ itu. Dan kemudian dengan seenaknya Taeyong merebut _popsicle_ itu dari Johnny dan menukar dengan _ice cream_ miliknya. Johnny pun tak sempat melakukan penolakan lainnya karena Taeyong segera melahap pospsicle itu segera setelah dia merebutnya dari Johnny. Tepat setelah gigitan pertamanya, Taeyong langsung bergidik ngilu. Ekspresinya sudah tak terkontrol lagi tidak kuat menahan rasa asam dari popsiclenya.

"Nah kan sudah kubilang tadi kalau kau tidak akan suka, kareana rasanya asam. Ayo habiskan"

Tarlihat Taeyong sangat menyesali pilihannya, namun tetap tidak terima disalahkan oleh Johnny. Ingin membantah tapi dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa asam dari mulutnya. Karena gengsi Taeyong kembali melahap _popsicle_ nya, sekuat mungkin untuk menahan rasa asamnya. Tapi nyatanya ekspresinya tak bisa bohong. Ekspresi wajahnya tak kalah konyol dari sebelumnya. Johnny yang melihatnya sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Selain karena kasihan dia juga takut kena marah Taeyong. Johnny menyerah, tak tega dia meliahat ekspresi memelas Taeyong saat hendak melahap popsiclenya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia akhirnya meminta Taeyong untuk kembali bertukar, yang tentu saja hal itu diterima Taeyong tanpa perlawanan lagi.

Detik selanjutnya tak ada kata diantara mereka. Keduanya hanya diam menikmati desiran angin dan riak air yang terhampar dihadapan mereka sambil melahap ice cream yang sebelumnya mereka perdebatkan. Tak ada hal penting yang dipikirkan oleh mereka sebenarnya. Keduanya hanya merasa nyaman atas keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Bahkan Taeyong yang selalu menggerutu ketika bersama Johnny telihat jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya. Hingga saat dia hampir menghabiskan _ice_ -nya dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hei ... kemana kakakku? Kau bilang tadi dia yang menyuruhmu menjemputku?"

Johnny yang mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong hanya menanggapinya dengan santai "Oh … dia tidak ikut"

"APA?!"

Melihat respon Taeyong yang tidak santai, Johnny menghentikan kegiatannya dengan dan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya kepada lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingnya. "Iya, dia tidak ikut. Kan aku bilang dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Hanya itu. Memang kau dengar aku bilang kalau dia akan ikut dengan kita?"

Taeyong yang sempat ternganga mendengar jawaban Johnny, mulai berubah menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya. Tangan sebelah kirinya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk memukuli bahu dan kepala lelaki yang ada disampinya ini. "Dasar penipu kau Seo Johnny. Beraninya membodohi aku"

Johnny yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak melawan sama sekali, dia hanya membungkukkan badannya sambil tertawa dan berusaha melindungi bahu juga kepalanya sebanyak mugkin dari pukulan Taeyong.

Namun setelah dia mendengar Taeyong mengumpat dengan kata kasar, dengan cekatan dia menangkap tangan Taeyong. Melihat reaksi Johnny yang tiba-tiba Taeyong jadi sedikit takut, jangan-jangan dia marah.

Namun ketakutannya sirna saat Johnny mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum menyebalkan yang biasa dia pamerkan. 'Buat kaget saja' Batinnya.

Taeyong berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Johnny ditangannya yang masih mengepal. Namun seperti biasa, dia memang tidak akan menang kalau soal tenaga dari orang ini.

Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang benar jika saat ini Johnny terlihat berbeda. Bukan penampilannya hanya caranya menatap Taeyong, caranya tersenyum dan caranya bicara.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua" katanya dengan lembut.

Sungguh ini terasa asing baginya. Tapi dia tidak membenci itu, bahkan dia terlihat menyukainya. Dia hanya diam saat Johnny mulai merubah cengkraman ditangannya menjadi genggaman yang diselingi oleh elusan-elusan lembut pada jemarinya. Tak lucut sedikitpun kontak mata keduanya, entah apa yang dicari dan dipikirkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ceritakanlah semua yang menjadi bebanmu kepadaku". Sesederhana itu Johnny memporakporandakan hatinya. Taeyong yang sudah beberapa waktu ini menahan perasaan dan segala keluh kesah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Taeyong sendiripun tak mengerti kenapa dia menangis, itu terjadi begitu saja. Semudah itu pula dia mendarat dalam dekapan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Dengan terbata-bata ditengah tangisannya dia menceritakan semua hal yang membebaninya selama ini kepada lelaki yang dia pikir selalu menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupnya. Tak ada lagi gengsi dan keangkuhan yang selalu dia pamerkan selama ini.

Johnny dengan seksama mendengarkan setiap detail ucapan Taeyong. Tangan kirinya dengan nyaman merengkuh bahu sempit lelaki yang ada dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Taeyong dengan sayang. Johnny tak ingin menginterupsi Taeyong, dia tahu yang paling dibutuhkan lelaki manis itu saat ini hanya lah tempat untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Selain itu dia juga tak berani untuk berkata banyak, mengingat semua yang menimpa Taeyong terjadi akibat dari ulahnya juga. Hatinya sakit mendengar setiap kata dan tangisan Taeyong. Ironis memang, bagaimana Taeyong menangis dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya dalam dekapan orang yang menjadi dalang di kesialan yang menimpanya.

Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, justru ia berakhir menceritakan hal yang ia tutupi bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri kepada bajingan ini. Johnny tersenyum getir seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tak pantas untuk menerima kepercayaan ini dari lelaki yang telah ia renggut masa depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Taeyong tak lagi bersuara, hanya beberapa senggukan halus terdengar darinya. Sejauh ini dia terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Johnny. Setelah beberapa saat barulah Taeyong menydari jika lelaki yang sedang memeluknya ini tak bersuara barang sepatah katapun sejak tadi. Merasa penasaran, Taeyongpun mendongakkan kepalanya ingin melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Dia terkejut saat tau bahwa Johnny juga sedang menatapnya hingga otomatis saat itu mata keduanya langsung bertemu. Taeyong merasa heran saat mendapati Johnny menatapnya dengan sendu. Dia sadar jika saat ini dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tapi siratan mata lelaki yang ada dihadapannya seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa itu, begitulah pikirnya.

Dalam diam hati kecil Taeyong bergumam 'tampan'. Diwaktu yang bersamaan dia mendengar lelaki di hadapannya ini bergumam "Cantik".

Teyong merasa bingung dan kaget atas apa yang Johnny katakan. "H-huh?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya update dong... setelah sekian lama. Maaf banget karena terakhir itu laptop aku rusak parah selama sebualan lebih dan selanjutnya aku dapet kontrak kerja selama 5 bulan. Dan aku baru lanjutin nulis lagi beberapa waktu lalu...

Chapter panjang kalo menurut aku, tadinya mau dijadiin dua chapter tapi tanggung dan bingung mau dibagi mulai dari bagian mana. Yaagapaplah, itung-itung bayar karana lama hiatus.

Semoga suka yaaa, maaf kalo ada typo makasih buat yang udah review follow dan favorit tulisan yang masih banyak kekuranngnya ini. jangan kapok buat tetep kasih review yaaa


	7. Chapter 7

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

Support Cast :

NCT MEMBER

* * *

 _Happy reading_

"Cantik".

Taeyong merasa bingung dan kaget atas apa yang Johnny katakan. "H-huh?"

Tanpa memutus pandangan Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dari Taeyong dan memposisikan lelaki manis itu dihadapannya. Tangan yang semula Ia gunakan untuk menopang bahu Taeyong, berpaling untuk menangkup wajah lelaki manis itu. Kedua tangannya yang besar, sempurna menutupi pipi dan juga rahang Taeyong. Terasa ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sekitar kantung matanya. Dia pamerkan senyum lembut yang sebelumnya Taeyong bilang terasa asing baginya.

Seketika Taeyong merasa ada perasaan aneh melingkupi hatinya. Hangat, terasa menggelitik dan menyenagkan. Terasa baru untuknya, tapi dia suka itu. Dia menikmati setiap sensasi menggelitik di perut dan tengkuknya saat lelaki dihadapannya ini terus menatapnya intens dan memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di wajahnya.

"Matamu sangat cantik, karena itu menangis tidaklah cocok untukmu".

Taeyong merasa wajahnya memanas. Pasti saat ini pipinya sudah memerah. Beruntunglah tangan Johnny masih sempurna menangkup wajahnya. Taeyong harap Johnny tidak menyadari rona yang muncul di wajahnya.

Taeyong ingin memaki lelaki dihadapannya ini saat dia kembali menunjukkan senyum lembutnya, tetapi akhirnya dia hanya diam menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Taeyong... Wajahmu memerah"

'Sial' batin Taeyong. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeser posisinya beberapa centi dari Johnny. Terasa tangan besar yang semula ada di wajahnya kini berpindah ke kepalanya, mengusak lembut surai rambutnya.

Johnny terkekeh "Tidak apa-apa... barusan aku terlalu dekat ya?"

Taeyong malu. Dia bersikukuh menghindar saat Johnny memintanya untuk melihatnya lagi. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Johnny semakin menggodanya. Dia bilang Taeyong jadi semakin imut.

Setelah terus menerima penolakan, Johnny menyerah, akhirnya dia berinisiatif merangkul bahu Taeyong dan menariknya untuk merapat dengannya. Meskipun tetap memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak menolak saat Johnny melakukan itu.

"Dengarkan aku, lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar. Tapi sebelum itu, pastikan kau tidak akan menyesalinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan bagaimana masa depanmu nantinya. Ada banyak jalan menuju kesuksesan. Percayalah. Kau bilang kau khawatir karena selama bertahun-tahun hanya memepersiapkan diri untuk menjadi seorang idol, benar begitu?"

Dalam keadaan menunduk di rangkulan Johnny, Taeyong mengaggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan dari lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu memulai sesuatu yang baru kan? Karena kau masih muda dan punya banyak waktu"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakan itu, coba kau ada di posisiku. Belum lagi bagaimana aku akan megatakannya pada teman-temanku. Kami sudah berjanji untuk mewujudkan mimpi kami bersama-sama. Setiap hari mereka terus mengirimiku pesan penyemangat agar aku bisa segera sembuh. Mereka benar-benar percaya jika aku akan kembali dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja berjalan sesuai harapan mereka. Terutama Jaehyun... Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan reaksi anak itu saat dia tahu mengenai keputusanku ini"

Taeyong hampir menangis lagi saat dia mulai membicarakan teman-temannya. Johnny tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menariknya kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf ... Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentangmu dan juga perasaanmu". Johnny menghela nafas dalam, tangannya masih aktif memeberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di kepala Taeyong. "Aku juga tahu, jika aku tak pantas untuk menasihatimu"

Johnny mencengkram bahu Taeyong, dan menuntun lelaki manis itu untuk kembali menatapnya. "Tapi aku datang sebagai seorang teman, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku seperti itu"

Johnny kembali menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keyakinannya setelah menunjukkan kekehannya beberapa saat lalu "Percayalah, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kapanpun, dimanapun jika kau butuh bantuan atau sekedar tempat untuk bercerita dan berlindung. Kau bisa panggil aku. Aku tahu, tidak mudah bagimu untuk percaya pada lelaki asing yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi kau bisa pegang janjiku. Aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Aku janji akan menemanimu melalui masa-masa tersulitmu"

Taeyong terdiam, pikirannya melayang jauh. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada lelaki dihadapannya, namun pada akhirnya semua itu tertahan sampai di tenggorokkannya saja. Matanya menerawang penuh arti kepada sepasang hazel yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia tidak habis pikir atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perasaannya menjadi tak tentu arah, dibuat campur aduk karena ulah lelaki dihadapannya ini. Dia tak tahu lagi, dan tak mau tahu lagi. Persetan dengan semua gengsinya selama ini. Yang dia tahu tubuhnya menginginkan ini. Menginginkan kembali pelukan dan segala perlindungan yang diberikan oleh lelaki ini.

Tangannya menggantung erat di leher Johnny. Dengan nafas yang memburu dia sembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Johnny. Hatinya yang semula masih mendebatkan atas benar atau tidaknya apa yang dia lakukan saat ini, mulai menghangat saat dia merasa sepasang tangan melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang dan punggung tengahnya. Lelaki itu membalas pelukannya.

Nafasnya yang semula memburu mulai menenang, terus begitu hingga tanpa disadari kini nafasnya telah seirama dengan lelaki dalam pelukannya. Dari sana, dia bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang begitu khas meruak memenuhi penciumannya. Dia suka. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Johnny. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Johnny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melakukan hal yang sama di perpotongan leher Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali merasa sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan saat merasa hangat deru nafas Johnny menyapu perpotongan lehernya. Saat ini rasanya enggan sekali untuk melepas lelaki ini dari pelukannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dia tahu saat ini dia menginginkan lelaki ini. Dia menginginkan Johnny untuk terus bersamanya. Dia sendiripun tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari lelaki ini. Entah itu hanya sekedar pelukan dan perasaan melindungi yang dia berikan. Atau dia menginginkan Johnny seutuhnya.

Ditengah segala perdebatan yang ada dalam pikirannya, dia merasa Johnny memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di perpotongan lehernya. Taeyong terjengit pelan, tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik.

'Tidak, ini terlalu jauh kan?' begitu pikirnya. Tangannya yang semula menggantung erat di leher Johnny, mulai turun membungkus leher lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang semula ia sembunyikan, perlahan bergerak mundur. Tetapi bukannya menjauh Taeyong justru memposisikan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Johnny.

Yang Johnny pikir, Taeyong akan memarahinya. Dia terkejut saat Taeyong secara tiba-tiba mendekat kearahnya dan menciumnya. Ya, dia mencium tepat di bibirnya. Dapat Johnny lihat, Taeyong yang semula menatap sayu ke sembarang arah mulai memejamkan matanya. Johnny tahu ini salah, dan tidak seharusnya dia diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Taeyong. Tapi badannya terasa kaku, meskipun dia tidak membalas ciuman itu tapi dia juga tak mampu untuk menolaknya. Bahkan kedua lengannya masih setia melingkari pinggang Taeyong.

Setelah beberapa saat Taeyong melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya. Nampak dengan jelas semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Wajahnya tertunduk, enggan untuk melihat langsung pada lelaki yang baru saja dia cium tanpa permisi.

Johnny masih diam terpaku, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedangkan Taeyong, tentu saja dia merasa malu. Sangat malu. Dia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya dengan mencium lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini tanpa izin. Sudah begitu, ciumannya tak mendapatkan balasan dari lawan mainnya. Untuk sesaat dia menyesali tingkah lakunya yang gegabah. Dia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya terjadi dengan sangat memalukan seperti ini.

Dia tak tahu lagi, pada akhirnya dia mendaratkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Johnny untuk bersembunyi dari apapun yang akan datang selanjutnya. Dalam hati dia ingin memaki yang sedang ia sandari ini karena hanya berdiam diri saja sejak tadi. Demi tuhan, diamnya dia saat ini hanya membuat suasana semakin canggung dan membuat Taeyong terus menebak- nebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Lihat, bahkan sejak tadi tangannya masih belum bergeser sedikitpun dari pinggangnya.

Taeyong sudah tak tahan lagi, masih dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di dada Johnny dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau itu aneh". Tiba-tiba Taeyong memecah keheningan diantara mereka dengan sebuah kalimat yang ambigu.

Johnny diam, dengan setia dia menunggu Taeyong yang untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku yang aneh. Saat berdua denganmu aku mulai banyak bicara. Aku bahkan menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah aku ceritakan kepada orang-orang terdekatku. Terkadang terasa menyebalkan... namun juga melegakan disaat yang bersamaan"

Johnny harap dia bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih berguna untuk menanggapi apa yang Taeyong katakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pada akhirnya hanya sebuah kata maaf yang terucap darinya.

Mendengar itu Taeyong menjadi kesal, dia bilang tidak hubungannya bagi Johnny untuk meminta maaf kepadanya saat ini. Dia jadi malu sendiri, karena dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf kepada Johnny karena sudah menciumnya tanpa izin. Tetapi perlu diingat sekali lagi, itu semua hanya terucap dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, keduanya jadi semakin dekat. Mungkin karena tingkat komunikasi mereka yang intens, dan Taeyong yang semakin membuka diri kepada Johnny. Pada hari itu setelah Johnny mengatarnya pulang, Taeyong mengajak Johnny untuk saling bertukar kontak, yang tentu saja ajakan itu tidak akan ia tolak.

Hari-hari berikutnya intensitas kunjungan Johnny ke kediaman keluarga Lee semakin meningkat. Jika biasanya dia hanya berkunjung dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu, sekarang hampir tiap hari dia singgah kesana. Bukan hanya Taeyong yang semakin dekat dengannya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Johnny diantara keluarga kecil mereka. Makan malam keluarga ditambah dengan kehadiran Johnny bukan lagi suatu hal baru bagi mereka.

Taeyong dan Johnny punya agenda bersama sekarang. Biasanya setelah bermain piano bersama, Johnny akan membantu Taeyong untuk mempelajari pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak ia kuasai. Sejak Taeyong mantap untuk melepas mimpinya menjadi seorang idol, dia sudah putuskan jika masuk universitas menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Taeyong masih sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya, mengingat selama bertahun-tahun dia sekolah hanya sebagai syarat agar orang tuanya mengijinkan untuk menjadi seorang idol, karenanya Taeyong menjadi stengah-setengah dalam belajar. Itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar payah dalam pelajaran. Sekarang dia harus mati-matian mengejar semua ketertinggalannya. Untung saja Johnny mau membantunya, dengan sabar dia mengajari Taeyong yang otaknya sedikit lambat dalam pelajaran.

Dia juga sering mentraktir Taeyong makan _ice cream_ atau membeli makanan favorit Taeyong yang lainnya sebagai hadiah. Menjemput Taeyong di sekolah sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Kadang Nyonya Lee meminta Johnny untuk tidak menjemput anaknya di sekolah, karena merasa tidak enak kepadanya. 'Takut merepotkan Nak Johnny' katanya. Dia juga semakin dekat dengan teman-teman Taeyong, terutama Jaehyun. Karena kadang Johnny akan sekaligus mengantar Jaehyun pulang atau mengantar anak itu ke agensi saat dia mendapati anak itu sedang bersama Taeyong waktu dia menjemputnya. Taeyong belum cerita apapun kepada teman-temannya perihal keputusannya untuk mundur. Itulah kenapa Jaehyun dan teman-temannya masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Dia bilang nanti saja biar Tuan Jang yang menyampaikan semuanya kepada mereka bila sudah waktunya. Dia hanya akan menjelaskan sisanya yang harus ia jelaskan kepada teman-temannya nanti.

Intinya sejauh ini hubungan keduanya semakin membaik. Keduanya juga tampak sudah melupakan kejadian hari itu, saat Taeyong mencium Johnny. Awalnya Taeyong takut jika Johnny akan menjauhi atau berubah menjadi canggung setelah kejadian itu. Tetapi setelah mereka bertukar kontak dan memulai komunikasi, hari-hari selanjutnya Johnny kembali seperti biasa. Yaaa, sepertinya kejadian itu hanya Johnny anggap sebagai angin lalu saja. Mengingat usianya yang sudah 20 tahun, Taeyong pikir itu pasti bukan yang pertama bagi Johnny. Lagipula itu bukan ciuman yang dalam seperti ciuman yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih atau orang yang saling mencintai. Jadi Taeyong pikir Johnny pasti sudah melupakannya. Ngomong-ngomong Taeyong tidak menyesalinya perbuatannya, dia bilang hanya sedikit malu.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar. Dia menatap malas tumpukan buku yang memenuhi meja belajarnya. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 17.40, itu berarti sudah hampir dua jam dia mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya ini. Taeyong menyerah, bahkan setelah dibantu oleh buku-buku yang bagus dia masih gagal untuk mengerjakan setengah dari soal-soal itu. Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar, seraya melempar asal bolpoin yang semenjak tadi ia gunakan ke meja belajarnya.

Suara yang ia buat, menarik perhatian seseorang yang semenjak tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang Taeyong. Setelahnya dia letakkan ponselnya dan mengalihkan seluruh atensinya untuk Taeyong. Masih dari tempatnya dia bertanya "Ada apa Taeyonga...? Kau lelah ya?"

Taeyong memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap ke arah ranjang. Selanjutnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya lesu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan orang itu. Tak lupa dia sedikit menekuk bibir bawahnya lucu, kebiasaannya saat tengah merajuk.

Melihat tingkah lucunya, orang itu terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian samping ranjang yang masih kosong, sebagai bentuk undangan bagi Taeyong untuk mendekat kepadanya. Dibantu kedua tongkatnya, Taeyong berjalan ke ranjang dengan senyum riang yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sesampainya disana dia menempatkan diri disamping ranjang berhadapan dengan orang itu. Dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Dia mulai merengek saat merasakan tangan besar itu berpindah untuk menjepit hidungnya. "Aaaah sakit John~"

Ya, pelakunya tak lain adalah Johnny. Sentuhan-sentuhan semacam ini diantara Taeyong dan Johnny bukan lagi suatu hal yang tabu, mengingat keduanya yang semakin dekat. Taeyong juga nampak tak terganggu untuk membiarkan lelaki dihadapannya ini menguasai ranjang kesayangannya. Dia juga sudah mengurangi gengsinya terhadap Johnny, dan lebih sering menunjukkan sisi manisnya untuk lelaki itu. Padahal biasanya sisi manisnya jarang sekali ia bagi, bahkan dengan teman-teman dekatnya sekalipun. Sisi manisnya eksklusif hanya untuk kaka dan orang tuanya saja. Terkadang secara tidak sengaja dia menunjukkannya kepada Taeil, satu-satunya 'hyung' dalam lingkaran pertemanannya. Itupun jarang sekali.

Johnny senang mendapati Taeyong yang mulai membuka diri untuknya. Dia merasa kehadirannya lebih berguna untuk Taeyong beberapa waktu ini. Di hadapannya kini Taeyong sedang memainkan ujung dari hoodienya sambil terus mengeluhkan mengenai pelajarannya. Dengan senyuman yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, Johnny menautkan jari telunjuknya dengan milik Taeyong.

"Jadi sekarang mau bagaimana ...?"

Taeyong berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum termanisnya untuk lelaki dihadapannya ini "Ayo ... kita beli _ice cream_ sekarang"

"Tapi kan kita sudah sepakat akan makan _ice cream_ jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai"

Taeyong kembali menekuk bibirnya lucu, menunjukkan jika dia tidak senang atas keputusan lawan bicaranya. Dalam hati Johnny masih tak habis pikir akan perubahan sikap Taeyong yang menjadi manja seperti ini. _Like, hey!_ kemana perginya _ice prince_ yang selama ini ia kenal. Rasanya lucu sekali jika Johnny mengingat kembali masa-masa awal pertemuannya dengan Taeyong.

"Tapi hari ini kau tidak pergi sekolah, dan bahkan kau baru menyentuh buku-bukumu kurang dari dua jam" Johnny berusaha selembut mungkin untuk memberi pengertian kepada Taeyong.

"Aku Lelah John~ kepalaku berat sekali. Rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi. Mmm begini saja, bagaimana jika kita makan _ice cream_ dulu. Nanti sepulangnya kau ajarkan aku soa-soal yang tidak bisa kukerjakan. Ya? Ya? Mau yaa~" Pintanya seraya merapatkan kedua tangannya membentuk _gesture_ memohon dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

Jika sudah begitu, Johnny jadi lemah. Dia tak akan sanggup untuk menolak permintaan lelaki manis dihadapannya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai bentuk keputusan akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah mendapati lelaki dihadapannya tertawa lepas sebagai bentuk kemenangan. 'Manis sekali' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Taeyong sudah selesai dengan acara makan _ice cream-_ nya. Setelah sebelumnya mampir ke sebuah toko dan membeli beberapa _cake_ untuk dimakan dirumah, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Sepanjang perjalanan Taeyong terus berkutat dengan ponselnya, fokus memainkan _game online_ kesukaannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Johnny dia tanggapi dengan jawaban singkat tanpa membagi sedikitpun atensinya. Dia mulai merengek dan marah saat Johnny mengganggunya dengan berbagai sentuhan-sentuhan menyebalkan, mulai dari menusuk-nusuk pipi, menjepit hidung hingga memilin daun telingnya.

Tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya dari _game_ Taeyong mencoba menjauhkan tangan besar Johnny darinya sambil memeberikan ancaman. "YAAK! Kalau aku sampai mati karenamu, kau tidak akan kumaafkan"

Johnny masih belum menyerah, segala penolakan dan ancaman dari Taeyong tak membuatnya berhenti. Ditengah kegiatan menyetirnya, dia masih tetap mengerjakan apapun yang sebelumnya dia lakukan kepada Taeyong secara bersamaan. Sekali lagi Taeyong menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, guna mengusir tangan menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya. "Ck! Fokus saja ke jalan sebelum kau menabrak sesuatu. Nanti aku bisa benar-benar mati"

Johnny menurut tanpa perlawanan setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Taeyong. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Hampir tiba mereka di tempat tujuannya, saat penglihatan Johnny secara samar menangkap sosok familiar sedang berlari beberapa meter di depan mereka. Dia tidak terlalu yakin karena dia hanya melihat penampilannya dari belakang. Tapi dari potongan rambut dan juga perawakannya, Johnny rasa dia benar. "Taeyong ... Bukankah itu Jaehyun?"

Taeyong segera menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat setelah dia mendengar nama Jaehyun. Matanya mengedar ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang Johnny maksud. Lalu matanya berhenti pada satu titik "Oh iya... sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?"

Johnny menepikan mobilnya sejajar dengan Jaehyun. Anak itu tampak terkejut saat menyadari kehadirannya. Taeyong menurunkan kaca mobil disampingnya bermaksud ingin menanyai Jaehyun. Namun ekpresinya berubah menjadi terkejut saat dia menyadari bocah itu sedang menangis.

"Jaehyun kau kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan panik.

Anak itu mendekat kearah Taeyong, dengan wajah yang kacau dan nafas yang yang tersengal. Alih-alih menjawab dia justru balik bertanya kepada Taeyong "Hyung~ kenapa... hiks kau berbohong? Kenapaa hiks... kau tidak cerita padaku?"

Taeyong terdiam. Dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia meminta Jaehyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil Johnny. Meskipun sempat menolak dan segera menuntut jawaban dari Taeyong, dia akhirnya mengikuti perintah hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong duduk di ujung ranjangnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam jemari Jaehyun yang tengah duduk dihadapannya menggunakan kursi belajar. Keduanya menangis dan sama kacaunya. Tak banyak yang bisa Taeyong katakan, pembelaan dan berbagai argumen ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaehyun.

"Hyung~ pokonya aku tidak mau jika tanpamu hiks..., aku tidak mau jika kau digantikan, aku tidak mau jika itu bukan kau. Ingat, kita sudah berjanji hiks... akan melakukan ini bersama-sama. Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?"

Taeyong mendesah pelan "Jaehyunah~ aku bukan lagi Taeyong yang dulu. Bahkan jikapun aku sembuh aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Lee Taeyong yang sama, yang selalu dapat kau andalkan. Mark anak yang baik dan manis, dia juga tak kalah hebatnya dari kita semua. Kau juga tahu itu bukan? Berjanjilah padaku, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menerimanya untuk menjadi bagian dari tim"

Jaehyun menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya jika kehadirannya dalam tim untuk menggantikanmu hyung"

Taeyong menangkup pipi _chubby_ Jaehyun dan menuntunnya untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. "Lihat aku! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku masih bagian dari tim. Aku akan tetap melakukan yang kubisa, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian dari balik layar. Mark masuk ke dalam tim bukan untuk menggantikanku, tapi karena dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi dalam tim. Kehadirannya akan mendewasakan dan mendorongmu untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik"

Taeyong menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Setelahnya dia lakukan juga hal yang sama kepada Jaehyun, dan menarik bocah itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap lembut pundak Jaehyun, mencoba untuk menenangkan sang adik yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. "Meskipun dengan jalan yang berbeda, kita akan tetap berjuang bersama-sama. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu melakukan yang terbaik dengan atau tanpa adanya kehadiranku disekitarmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi hyung yang baik dan selalu ada untukmu".

Tangisan Jaehyun semaikn pecah setelah mendengar penuturan dari Taeyong. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika tangisannya akan mengganggu semua orang yang ada di rumah ini. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menyalurkan semua kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. Dia memang egois dan kekanakan. Dia tahu itu. Tapi sungguh, kali ini dia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli. Dia eratkan pelukannya pada hyung kesayangannya itu, berharap dengan itu bisa menyadarkan lelaki di pelukannya seberapa besar arti dirinya bagi Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

Masih dengan perasaan tak rela, akhirnya Jaehyun pamit dari kediaman keluarga Lee dengan diantar Johnny yang juga hendak pulang dari sana. Sebelumnya untuk sedikit menenangkan Jaehyun, Taeyong menjanjikan kepada anak itu untuk bertemu lagi besok sekaligus dengan teman-temannya yang lain di agensi. Johnny paham saat ini, meskipun Taeyong tampak baik-baik saja tapi sesungguhnya hatinya sangatlah rapuh. Meskipun tak rela, tapi situasinya saat ini memang tidak tepat. Jadi dia memang harus pergi. Saat ini dia serahkan semuanya kepada Taejoon, berharap lelaki itu mampu sedikit meringankan beban hati yang dirasakan adiknya. Setelahnya Jaehyun dan Johnny benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee.

Setelah kepergian Jaehyun, Taeyong segera mengunci diri di kamarnya. Bahkan dia tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun bagi Taejoon dan kedua orang tuanya untuk berbuat apapun.

Didalam kamarnya Taeyong yang semula mencoba untuk kuat dihadapan semuanya, tak kuasa lagi untuk membendung semua kesedihannya. Dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di balik bantalnya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.  
.

Fiuuuh i'm back~. Akhirnya chapter 7 di update juga. Pertama-tamaaku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca tulisan aku, apalagi sampe nyempetin untuk comment. Seriusan setiap bentuk dukungan baik itu favorite, follow, atau comment semaunya berarti banget buat aku..

Aku harap bisa dapetin lebih banyak saran mengenai tulisanku dari kalian semua, supaya bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran juga buat aku.

Semoga kalian suka dengan tulisan aku dan bisa enjoy waktu baca. Jangan bosen-bosen buat balik lagi baca cerita ini yaaa. Aku tunggu juga comment selanjutnya dari kalian...

Bye...bye... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

Support Cast :

NCT MEMBER

* * *

 _Happy Reading.._

Taeyong dan Johnny sudah sampai di area parkir salah satu agensi terbesar di korea selatan. Tempat yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi tempat bagi Taeyong untuk memperjuangkan mimpinya. Sesuai janjinya pada Jaehyun, dia berkunjung ke agensi untuk bicara langsung pada teman-temannya yang lain perihal mundurnya dia dari tim debut. Sebelumnya setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya di sekolah, seperti biasa ia di jemput Johnny, dan selanjutnya diantar kesini.

Johnny melirik Taeyong setelah ia benar-benar selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah sudah keberapa kali lelaki di sampingnya ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menemui teman-temanku"

Johnny masih tidak terlihat yakin atas jawaban dari Taeyong "Mau kuantar kedalam?"

Taeyong menggeleng dan sedikit terkekeh "Tidak perlu john... tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk kesana"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Johnny lakukan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Taeyong. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Baiklah, kabari aku sekitar 20 atau 30 menit sebelum kau selesai. Nanti kujemput lagi disini"

"Eh, tidak perlu. Aku tidak tahu akan berapa lama disini. Biar nanti aku minta jemput hyungku saja"

Johnny tersenyum lembut sambil memanjakan pucuk kepala Taeyong dengan usapan lembut dari tangannya. Hal yang sangat Taeyong sukai belakangan ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu sudah terlanjur tahu jika aku menjemputmu hari ini. Tidak enak jika tiba-tiba malah hyungmu yang mengantar kau pulang kerumah"

Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mendengus setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Johnny. "Lagi-lagi kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis John". Johnny hanya merespon protes Taeyong dengan tawa dan usakan gemas di surai rambutnya.

Taeyong segera masuk kedalam gedung setelah dibantu Johnny keluar dari mobilnya. Segala keterbatasan sama sekali tidak menghalangi keyakinan yang nampak disetiap langkahnya. Selama beberapa saat dia berdiam diri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang dia yakini sedang di gunakan teman-temannya untuk berlatih. Taeyong mengatur nafasnya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Setelah pintu terbuka, seluruh atensi dari orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan teralihkan sepenuhnya kepada Taeyong. Setelahnya seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil berlari menghambur kepadanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taeyong. "Ten… berat" katanya dengan nada bicara yang dia buat senormal mungkin.

"Hyung... kau jahat" balas ten masih dengan posisi wajah yang ia sembunyikan di pundak Taeyong. Teman-temannya yang lain mulai mendekat kepada keduanya, dan ikut memberikan pelukan kepada Taeyong.

Setelahnya mereka melakukan pembicaraan serius yang emosional. Taeyong menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari alasan yang mendorongnya untuk menyerah akan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang idol. Juga kedatangannya tempo lalu ke agensi saat membicarakan rencana jangka panjang untuk dirinya dan juga tim. Taeyong yang semula tampak tenang dan tegar, tidak mampu menahan air matanya saat melihat adik-adiknya terus menangis. Diliriknya salah satu sahabat yang lahir di tahun yang sama denganya, Yuta. Sahabatnya itu sejak tadi hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya enggan untuk bertatap langsung dengan Taeyong. Sakit, hati Taeyong melihat reaksi dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

Perlahan dia beranikan diri untuk meraih jamari sahabatnya, menggenggamnya kuat, mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tak bisa tersampaikan dengan kata-kata. Berkali-kali dia ucap kata maaf untuk sahabatnya karena telah mengingkari janji yang mereka buat.

Yuta tidak marah, dia hanya kecewa dan takut. Karena selama bertahun-tahun mereka berdua saling menjaga dan mengandalkan satu sama lain. Meskipun dia berteman dengan semua trainee disini, tapi tak mudah untuk mendapat teman seperti Taeyong yang secara instan menjadi cocok dengnnya. Yuta menangis dengan tidak elitnya, memohon kepada Taeyong untuk tetap tinggal. Begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Taeil satu-satunya hyung yang selalu bersikap tenang dan dewasa dalam setiap kesempatan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan Taeyong sudah bulat.

.

.

.

.

Johnny telah memasuki area parkir agensi. Niatnya, dia akan memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang sama dengan tempat sebelumnya. Tapi, saat dia melewati putaran pertama disana, matanya menangkap sosok Taeyong yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk utama di area parkir. Segera dia menuju kesana dan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan Taeyong. Johnny dengan sigap keluar dari mobilnya dan menuntun Taeyong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Johnny sedikit panik saat menyadari kedua mata Taeyong dalam keadaan sembap. "Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf yaa". Pertanyaan Johnny hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan oleh Taeyong.

Johnny tidak bertanya lagi. Dia sadar Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hatinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang justru akan membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Belum lama mereka meninggalkan agensi, Taeyong memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi hadir diantara mereka. "John, kau suka kopi kan?"

Johnny yang terkejut mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari Taeyong, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit bergumam. "Ayo kita ke _coffee shop_ yang ada diujung jalan sana. Aku traktir"

"Eh, ini sudah malam, kau tidak mau pulang?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Johnny, Taeyong justru balik bertanya "Kenapa? Kau mau pulang?"

Ditanya seperti itu Johnny jadi panik. "B-bukan begitu, aku sudah biasa pulang larut malam bahkan dini hari. Aku hanya takut orang tuamu khawatir".

"Dulu, aku juga sering pulang dini hari. Sudah, kalau begitu kita pergi kesana"

Dibanding seperti tawaran atau ajakan, itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak. Bukan tidak mau sebenarnya, Johnny hanya takut orang tua Taeyong akan khawatir. Tetapi aura Taeyong yang saat ini terasa gelap membuat nyalinya ciut. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk berdebat atau sekedar bertanya lagi pada Taeyong. Dia mengikuti ajakan Taeyong.

.

.

Taeyong mengajak Johnny untuk menikmati pesanan mereka di lantai dua dari _coffee shop_. Dia bersikukuh ingin menikamati minumannya disana meskipun tahu akan kesulitan untuk berjalan keatas dengan menggunakan tongkatnya. Dia juga terus menolak saat Johnny hendak membantunya menaiki tangga, membuat lelaki jangkung itu serba salah. Johnny hanya bisa mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang dengan tangan yang siaga untuk menangkap tubuh ringkih dihadapannya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan, yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dinding kaca. Untuk beberapa saat Johnny memperhatikan interior dari tempat ini. Meskipun tidak terlalu luas, dengan mengusung gaya industrial yang dipadukan desain _vintage_ yang apik, semuanya tampak bagus. Dia juga suka bagaimana tempat ini menyediakan ruang semi terbuka di lantai dua bangunan mereka. Bahkan dia tidak merasa terganggu saat dinginnya angin malam menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Sebaliknya dia justru merasa nyaman.

Ah, dia baru ingat. Dia melirik Taeyong, takut jika anak itu merasa kedinginan. Tapi yang ia dapati, hanya Taeyong yang terduduk lesu dengan tatapan sendu dan tangan yang saling bertautan di atas meja.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan keduanya. Namun selanjutnya kembali lagi seperti semula.

Johnny ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi takut salah ambil topik pembicaraan. Akhirnya dia mendorong secangkir _hot caramel macchiato_ ke hadapan taeyong, dan menuntun tangan ringkih itu membungkus permukaan cangkir. "Udaranya cukup dingin, minumlah"

Seperti anjing kecil yang menuruti perintah tuannya. Tanpa argumen dan penolakan lainnya Taeyong mengangkat cangkir dalam genggamannya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Cukup lama dia menautkan bibirnya dengan cangkir itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali meletakkannya diatas meja.

Johnny tersenyum geli, melihat foam dari minuman Taeyong tersisa disekitar bibir lelaki manis itu. "Tae... itu dibibirmu" Kata Johnny sambil menunjuk bagian atas bibirnya sendiri, memberi petunjuk pada Taeyong apa yang dia maksud.

Taeyong yang mengerti maksud Johnny, segera menyapu bagian yang dimaksud dengan punggung tangannya.

Johnny kembali tersenyum "Masih ada".

"Dimanaa?"

"Itu diatas bibirmu, sedikit ke kanan" Kata Johnny, seraya menunjuk area di sekitar bibirnya sendiri.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Huh? Kanan dari sisi kau, atau aku?"

Johnny yang merasa gemas, tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak dari cairan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Disitu" Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Taeyong terdiam, dia kaget saat merasakan jemari Johnny menyapu area bibirnya. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu si?' pikirnya. Dia ingin bersikap biasa saja, tapi jantungnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Di dalam sana dia terus melompat-lompat dengan tidak santainya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Dia jadi salah tingkah dan tidak fokus karena berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Johnny tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya setelah melihat reaksi tak wajar dari Taeyong. Dia pikir Taeyong marah atau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. "Eh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu..." Katanya panik.

Dalam hati Taeyong berdecih. 'Selalu saja minta maaf' pikirnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Cukup lama dia menautkan cangkir dengan bibirnya, masih berpura-pura sedang menikmati minumannya.

Dia jadi berpikir sebenarnya apa tujuannnya membawa lelaki dihadapannya ini kesini. Dipikir-pikir tidak ada hal yang benar-benar ingin ia bicarakan juga dengannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin segera pulang, karena jika sudah sampai di rumah dia pasti akan langsung mengunci diri di kamar, lalu akhirnya dia akan menangis lagi. Tidak, taeyong tidak mau. Sudah cukup pikirnya, untuk menangisi nasibnya yang tak akan berubah.

Dia melirik Johnny sekilas, kenapa juga lelaki dihadapannya ini hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Merasa jengah dengan atmosfer diantara keduanya. Taeyong berdehem sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya "Kenapa kau diam terus si? Mau pulang?". Dia mencoba membuat nada bicaranya seacuh mungkin, tapi yang terdengar oleh Johnny malah seperti orang yang sedang marah-marah.

Johnny jadi gelagapan "B-bukan begitu... sejak tadi juga aku ingin mengajakmu bicara. Tapi takut jika itu akan membuat suasana hatimu jadi semakin buruk. Habis kau terlihat murung sejak tadi". Johnny pun menutup penjelasannya dengan tawa kikuk.

Taeyong berdecak "Berlebihan sekali, sudah jangan buat suasana jadi melankolis begitu. Biasanya juga kau terus menggodaku, tidak peduli aku suka atau tidak".

Johnny tersenyum simpul, dipikir-pikir benar juga ucapan Taeyong. Segera setelahnya dia kembali menunjukkan wajah menyebalkannya "Jadi kau mau aku menggodamu begitu?".

Taeyong tertawa remeh "Hah, aku mau digoda atau tidak juga, pasti kau akan tetap menggodaku. Lihat saja".

Johnny tertawa terbahak-bahak "kau benar Lee Taeyong. Hahaha". Johnny mengacak surai gelap Taeyong dengan gemas "Habis kau manis sekali jika sedang marah karena godaanku". Johnny kembali tertawa lagi.

Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan besar Johnny dari pucuk kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sebuah makian sudah siap dikeluarkan, saat secara tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok Johnny yang tertawa lepas. Saat itu, untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasakan getaran yang tak wajar dalam hatinya. Beban yang semula melingkupi hatinyapun secara bertahap ikut menguap bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mulai melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang sarat akan ketulusan. Semudah itu sosok seorang Johnny Seo membalikkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Johnny sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Lee. Saat ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang saat Taeyong menerima panggilan dari kakaknya yang menyuruh untuk segera pulang. Sebenarnya Taeyong sedikit kesal, seingatnya dia sudah minta izin untuk pulang telat karena akan menemui teman-temannya. Tapi masih saja disuruh cepat-cepat pulang. Padahal kan dulu saat masih menjalani pelatihan dia sudah sering pulang lebih larut dari sekarang.

Syukurlah _mood_ -nya sedikit terselamatkan oleh Johnny, yang terus mengajaknya mengobrol dengan berbagai topik ringan yang menyenangkan. Jadi pikirannya sedikit teralihkan. Dia juga benar-benar mengikuti permintaan Taeyong untuk tidak bertanya atau membahas tentang pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya.

Taeyong terhanyut dalam percakapannya bersama Johnny. Masih tersisa tawanya saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Dia celingukan, tampak sedikit terkejut saat sadar sudah sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya, alih-alih bersiap untuk keluar, dia justru kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

Perubahan _mood_ Taeyong yang secara tiba-tiba, sangat tidak mungkin untuk terabaikan. Dengan tangan yang masih bertaut pada setir mobil, Johnny tersenyum. "Ada apa, hum?" Katanya lembut.

Taeyong menatap Johnny dalam, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Beberapa saat menunduk sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan kembali manik matanya dengan milik Johnny. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku, hari ini"

Taeyong tersenyum, terlihat begitu tulus. Untuk beberapa saat Johnny terpana, merasa tersanjung karena senyum tulus yang Taeyong tujukan kepadanya. Selama beberapa waktu dia mengenal Taeyong, ini bukan kali pertama baginya melihat Taeyong tersenyum seperti ini. Tapi ini pertama kali Taeyong menunjukkan senyum tulus itu langsung, secara khusus untuknya.

Johnny tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah tulus dari milik Taeyong.

Taeyong melebarkan senyumannya saat dia melihat Johnny ikut tersenyum. Entah apa yang nampak lucu, tapi hal itu membuat senyuman diwajah Johnny secara perlahan berubah menjadi tawa geli.

Dan mungkin memang benar, jika orang bilang tawa adalah sesuatu yang bisa menular. Karena selanjutnya Taeyong juga ikut tertawa bersama Johnny karena hal yang abstrak.

"Bodoh" Ucap Taeyong, di sela tawanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Johnny berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan memperhatikan Taeyong yang masih kesulitan untuk menghentikan tawanya. Johnny kembali tersenyum dalam diam, matanya menatap lurus kepada Taeyong.

Dipandang seperti itu Taeyong jadi salah tingkah dan hilanglah semua tawa yang sebelumnya sulit untuk dia hentikan. Dia terlihat gugup. "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Johnny menggeleng, senyum itu masih setia menghiasi wajah rupawannya. "Kau manis sekali, jika tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu. Teruskanlah Lee Taeyong, aku suka"

 _BLUSH!_ Entahlah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Johnny menyebut dirinya manis. Tapi yang ini terasa berbeda, Taeyong merasa yang kali ini bukan hanya sebuah godaan seperti yang biasa Johnny lakukan sebelumnya. Suka, dia bilang?

Dia malu, wajahnya terasa panas, dan jantungnya bertalu dengan licah. Tapi jika biasanya dia akan memalingkan wajah saat merasa malu, kali ini berbeda. Dia menatap lurus ke manik mata Johnny, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia seolah tak peduli, jika lelaki dihadapannya ini akan menggodanya karena semburat merah yang nampak kentara menghiasi wajahnya.

Johnny menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Dia mencoba menebak situasi macam apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dengan ragu dia bertanya "Aku… salah bicara ya?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, tidak juga dia merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Dalam pikirannya Johnny bertanya, ini Taeyong sedang berpikir, atau sedang menata sumpah serapah yang akan dilayangkan kepada dirinya, atau apa.

Dipikir sebagaimanapun sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa menebaknya. Johnny berdehem untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana. "Yasudah, aku antar sampai kedalam yaa" putusnya secara sepihak.

Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, dia merasakan tarikan di lengan kanannya. Saat dia menoleh, dia mendapati Taeyong yang sedang menahan lengannya dengan ekspresi tak rela? Entahlah Johnny tidak begitu paham. "Jangan pergi dulu, teruslah disitu. Biar seperti ini dulu"

Johnny kembali menautkan kedua alisnya "Tapi… ini sudah malam. Dan kita sudah terlalu lama berdiam disini. Aku…"

"Kumohon…" Taeyong memotong kalimat Johnny dengan frustasi. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" sambungnya.

Johnny mengalah, "Oke, apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"

Layaknya sebuah anak panah yang menghunus tepat pada targetnya. Pertanyaan Johnny, langsung menohok hatinya. Meskipun dalam keadaan menunduk, Johnny bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata Taeyong yang bergerak tak nyaman.

Mulutnya bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya hembusan nafas panjang yang akhirnya keluar. Dia meringis, sebelah tangannya bergerak menjambak surai rambutnya. Dia tampak frustasi. Dan Johnny, tidak suka itu.

Diraihnya tangan Taeyong yang masih menjambaki rambutnya. Dielusnya tangan ringkih itu dengan lembut, berharap hal itu dapat memeberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi pemiliknya. Johnny tersenyum, mencoba menularkan senyumannya kepada lelaki dihadapannya ini. Satu tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk menyisir lembut surai gelap Taeyong yang berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Rupanya hal itu berhasil menenangkan Taeyong. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, Taeyong mulai mengatur nafasnya. "John…"

"Hmm?" Johnny menjawab panggilan Taeyong dengan sebuah gumaman. Sedangkan tangannya masih aktif memberikan usapan-usapan halus pada surai rambut dan juga jemari Taeyong.

Taeyong masih menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Johnny yang sedang bertautan dengannya. "John… bagaimana jika aku punya perasaan aneh untukmu?"

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya "Perasaan aneh yang bagaimana?"

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, mulai mempertemukan manik matanya dengan Johnny. "Perasaan… suka? Y-ya… begitu… sepertinya a-aku suka padamu"

Johnny nampak terkejut saat Taeyong mengatakan itu. Ya tentu saja. _Sial!_ Taeyong menyesal. Seharusnya dia tahu, tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan itu.

Taeyong bingung saat melihat Johnny yang sebelumnya nampak terkejut kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Dia kembali mengusak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. "Aku juga menyukaimu"

'Hah? Semudah itu?' pikirnya. Tapi detik selanjutnya dia sadar, jika 'suka' yang Johnny maksud disini berbeda dengan 'suka' yang dia rasakan. Taeyong berdecak kesal. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu John…" katanya dengan tidak sabaran.

Johnny terdiam, menatap Taeyong dalam, dengan sorot mata yang tidak Taeyong mengerti. Taeyong kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau tahu pasti suka yang aku maksud disini. Jangan berpura-pura. Aku hampir gila hanya untuk mengatakan itu kepadamu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Maksudku bagaimana kau tahu, jika kau suka aku?"

Taeyong berpikir. Dia malu, dan dia takut juga jika akhirnya akan kecewa. Tapi baginya saat ini, sudah terlambat juga untuk mundur. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejak kapan. Tapi aku sadar jika perasaanku untukmu lebih dari itu, karena aku selalu ingin berlama-lama denganmu. Aku nyaman saat berdua denganmu"

"Bukannya sebaliknya? Kau selalu merasa terganggu akan kehadiranku dan ingin aku menjauhimu"

Taeyong kembali berdecak tidak suka "Itu dulu, saat awal aku mengenalmu. Sekarang berbeda"

Johnny mengehmbuskan nafas panjang, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kupikir kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Maksudku… perasaan sukamu kepadaku, bukan suka yang seperti kau pikir. Kau hanya membutuhkan eksistensiku disekitarmu, untuk menemanimu."

Taeyong nampak tidak terima atas dugaan Johnny tentang perasaannya. Meskipun begitu, dia hanya diam. Entah kenapa sebagian hati kecilnya mulai bertanya 'apa benar begitu?'.

Tapi Taeyong tidak ingin menyerah semudah itu. Baginya ini belum menjelaskan semuanya apapun tentang perasaannya. "Lalu, kenapa jantungku sering berdegup kencang karenamu? Lalu… lalu… masih banyak lagi hal yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Pokoknya begitu… kau pasti tahukan maksudku?"

Johnny terdiam, diam yang Taeyong rasa sangat memuakkan dan menyikasanya. Dia menatap Johnny dengan tatapan menuntut. Menunggu lelaki dihadapannya ini untuk merespon ucapannya.

Tetapi lagi-lagi respon yang didapatnya dari Johnny masih sama, meninggalkan ketiakpuasan di hatinya. "Taeyong, kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu".

"Kau hanya berusaha menyangkalnya John"

Johnny tampak tenang menanggapi tuduhan Taeyong "Sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedalam"

Taeyong semakin kesal, karena merasa diabaikan oleh Johnny yang justru terkesan lari dari pembicaraan mereka. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya ini bukan tentang salah atau benarnya perasaanku bukan? Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Jangan menghindar seperti ini. Dasar pengecut!". Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Wow! Johnny terkejut mendengar tuduhan dari Taeyong. Dia yang sebelumnya sudah berbalik hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taeyong. "Demi tuhan, aku tidak ingin berteriak kepadamu Taeyong. Bukan itu masalahnya, aku hanya… Aaiiish!" Johnny mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dia nampak frustasi, wajahnya memerah. Entah, mungkin dia sedang menahan emosinya.

Dia mendengus, dan mulai mengatur nafasnya setelah itu. Dia menatap Taeyong dengan lembut "Bukan itu… percayalah, aku hanya berpikir ini terlalu cepat. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya dikemudian hari, karena akhirnya kau sadar jika perasaanmu ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin kau hanya terbawa situasi, dan sedang kebingungan saat ini. Kau harus pikirkan ini baik-baik"

Taeyong menatap lurus ke manik mata Johnny dalam diam. Dia sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Meskipun kekesalan masih nampak diwajahnya. "Baik. Sesuai katamu, aku akan memikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku akan pastikan lagi sendiri. Tapi jika nanti waktunya sudah tiba, kau tidak boleh menghindar lagi"

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju. Taeyong mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Johnny "Janji?"

Johnny tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taeyong. Setelah sebelumnya marah-marah dan menuduhkan banyak hal dengan emosi. Sekarang dia kembali menunjukkan sisi kekanakkannya.

Johnny mengikuti kemauan Taeyong, dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

- _To Be Continue_

Hai… aku balik lagi, setelah cukup lama ga update. Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari kemarin-kemarin, cuma karena satu dan lain hal, jadinya yaa begitu deh...

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini. Apalagi kalo ampe nyempetin untuk _review favorite and follow_ _._ Uuuuh _You're so precious to me… hehe_

Maaf kalo misal nemuin typo atau kalimat yang aneh. Bilang aja kalo bikin ngga nyaman.

Aku tunggu dengan setia setiap bentuk dukungan dari semuanya entah kritik dan saran yang membangun juga pasti _review favorite and follow_. Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

Support Cast :

NCT MEMBER

* * *

 _Happy Reading…_

 **Kau ada urusan apa?**

 **Kenapa tidak mengabari aku?**

 **Kau juga tidak membalas pesanku sejak pagi**

 **Kukira kau sibuk, tapi masih sempat menghubungi hyungku tanpa membalas satupun pesanku**

 **Hei, balas pesanku!**

Taeyong melirik layar ponselnya yang menampilkan rentetan pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada Johnny.

Dia kesal kepada lelaki yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Sejak tadi Johnny sama sekali tidak menghubungi ataupun sekedar membalas pesan yang Taeyong kirimkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja hyungnya muncul, mengatakan bahwa Johnny menghubunginya dan bilang jika ia tidak bisa menjemput Taeyong karna suatu urusan yang mendadak.

Kemarin juga saat Johnny menjemputnya dia lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap Taeyong tanya kenapa, dia pasti hanya menjawab "tidak apa-apa".  
Taeyong jadi teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Johnny. Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu.

Duk

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil dengan cukup keras. Lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dia kenapa sih?" Gumamnya pelan.

Sikap Taeyong yang seperti itu, menarik perhatian Taejoon yang sebelumnya fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Diliriknya Taeyong sekilas, dengan tatapan bingun. "Ada apa... ?" Tanyanya lembut.

Taeyong tidak menjawab, kepalanya masih bersandar ke jendela dengan pandangan lurus menerawang ke jalanan. Selanjutnya tanganya mengangkat ponsel dalam genggaman menjadi sejajar dengan wajahnya. Melirik kembali benda persegi itu, lalu kembali berdecak kemudian.

Taejoon terkekeh melihat tingkah dari adiknya. Tampaknya dia mengerti apa yang membuat adiknya seperti ini. "Dia tidak membalas pesanmu?"

Taeyong masih terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hingga tiba-tiba dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Taejoon yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya dia sesibuk itu, hingga tidak membalas satupun pesanku sejak pagi ini. Sejak pagi, hyung. Kuulangi, sejak pagi. Kalau dia sempat menghubungimu kenapa tidak sekalian menghubuniku juga dan bilang jika dia tidak bisa menjemputku. Ini pasti ada sesuatu. Aku yakin!" Katanya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Taejoon kembali terkekeh "Ya, kali ini dia pasti sibuk sekali Yongah... biasanya juga dia tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Ya, justru karena itu hyung. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia sedang menghindariku karena kejadian waktu itu"

Taejoon mengernyit bingung "Kejadian apa?"

Taeyong tetkejut mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya. Oke, dia salah bicara. Seharusnya dia tidak membahas soal itu dihadapan hyungnya. "Eemm bukan apa-apa hyung. Itu... maksudku jangan-jangan dia menghindariku karena dua hari yang lalu ku paksa pergi hingga larut malam. Apalagi setelahnya dia jadi kena marahmu juga. Hyung sih, sudah kubilang aku yang ajak dia. Masih saja kau marahi dia. Bagaimana jika dia berbalik marah padaku?"

Taejoon nampak tidak terima "Aku tidak memarahinya, aku hanya sedikit menegurnya. Aku cuma bilang jangan diulangi lagi, apalagi di hari sekolah seperti ini"

"Ya tapi, tetap saja. Yang salah kan aku. Seharusnya kau cukup menegurku saja" jawab Taeyong, tak mau kalah.

Dan begitulah, dua bersaudara itu melewati perjalanan dengan argumen mereka hingga sampai di kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tengah berbaring diranjangnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya. Dimana disana menampilkan rentetan pesan yang sengaja ia abaikan sejak pagi ini.

Sorot mata pemuda itu nampak sendu, begitu sarat akan penyesalan. Jarinya mengarah untuk membuka profil dari sang pengirim pesan. Dan muncullah, gambaran dari seorang pemuda dengan hoodie hitam yang membingkai wajah kecilnya. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Dengan seekor anjing kecil dalam pelukannya, yang membuat potret itu semakin manis dipandang.

"Maafkan aku tae... tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi dalam waktu dekat".

Atensi pemuda itu teralihkan pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang sekarang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kukira kau sudah tidur"

Gadis itu berjalan kearah ranjangnya, dengan kedua tangan yang masih terlipat di dadanya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang, jemari lentiknya bergerak lembut mengusap punggung tangan pemuda yang tengah berbaring di hadapannya. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Wajahmu berantakan sekali john..." katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Johnny terkekeh, diraihnya jemari gadis itu, dan kemudian meremat jemari itu dengan lembut. "Aku sedang menunggumu"

"Aku?" Katanya, seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan dramatis.

Johnny tetawa renyah "Iya... kau. Pokoknya malam ini kau harus temani aku, kita akan melewati malam ini dengan pelukan hangat yang panjang. Malam ini, kau tak akan kulepaskan"

Gadis itu tergelak mendengar penuturan Johnny, dipukulnya pundak lelaki dihadapannya lembut. "Hei, kalau kekasihmu tahu, nanti dia bisa marah"

Johnny menggeleng, lalu selanjutnya dia tersenyum kepada gadis di hadapannya "Wendy, kekasih itu cuma kau"

Gadis yang ternyata bernama wendy itu kembali tergelak. Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya _"Okay... i'm yours"_.

Wendy membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Johnny yang tengah berbaring. Tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh sebelah kiri Johnny. Tangannya menelusup ke daerah punggung Johnny, dan memeluknya disana.

Johnny pun tak tinggal diam. Dia menyambut pelukan dari wendy, dengan menyampirkan tangan kanannya di punggung gadis cantik itu. Dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai halus dari gadis itu.

Dalam pelukannya Johnny tersenyum "Kau semakin cantik dan dewasa dengan rambut pendekmu".

Gadis itu hanya merespon ucapan Johnny dengan sebuah kekehan. Johnny mengedikkan bahu kirinya, dimana wendy menyandarkan dagunya disana. "Kau tidak boleh menjadi terlalu cantik. Nanti banyak lelaki yang melirikmu. Aku tidak suka"

"Kau seharusnya bangga, jika banyak lelaki yang melirikku" ucap wendy dengan nada menggurui.

Johnny tersenyum, dan mengeratkan pelukannya _"i miss you, wen.."_

 _"I miss you too, John.."_

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding pembatas halte. Dia melirik ponselnya dengan malas, mengecek apakah ada balasan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Tidak, dia bukan menunggu balasan dari laki-laki brengsek bernama Johnny Seo. Sudah hampir menyerah Taeyong mengiriminya pesan selama tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa menerima satupun balasan.

Dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari hyungnya. Pasalnya, hyungnya sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan.

Sementara langit mulai mendung, dan angin bertiup semakin kencang. Taeyong berdecak kesal, tangannya bergelung erat dalam kantung hoodienya, mencoba meredam dinginnya malam. Dia melirik ke arah jalan, mencoba mengecek apakah ada mobil yang ia kenali mendekat ke arahnya. Namun nihil.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, jemarinya memainkan ujung hoodienya. "John... ini semua karenamu. Aku harus mengandalkan lagi hyungku yang sering terlambat"

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, karena suara riuh yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia panik saat sadar, mulai turun hujan.

Hujan yang semula hanya rintik, terus berubah menjadi deras. Semakin buruk dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Atap halte yang semula melindungi, sama sekali tidak membantunya sekarang. Badannya mulai kuyup karena air hujan yang terdorong oleh hembusan angin. "Ya ampun, bagaimana ini...?"

Taeyong berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan menggunakan ranselnya. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak begitu efektif. Terlihat hyungnya keluar dari sana dengan tergopoh, sebuah payung terkembang dalam genggamannya.

Tercetak jelas di wajahnya ekspresi bersalah yang bercampur khwatir. Tetapi Taeyong sudah terlanjur kesal. Dia menatap hyungnya dengan nyalang.

Taejoon yang cukup sadar diri, tidak berniat untuk melakukan pembelaan lain dan segera menuntun adiknya untuk masuk ke mobil. Dia melirik Taeyong cemas, kebetulan di saat yang sama Tayong juga tengah menatapnya. "Lain kali, jika kau sibuk, lebih baik kirim taksi saja untuk menjemputku"

"Maaf, aku terlambat lagi. Ada rapat yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan tadi"

"Ya… ya… tentu saja aku memang kalah penting dengan segala macam rapatmu itu hyung" cibir Taeyong.

Taejoon menghembuskan nafas dengan pasrah. Dia sadar betul posisinya, dia memang salah. Oleh karena itu dia terima segala tingkah menyebalkan adiknya saat ini. Dia memilih diam dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Melihat kondisi adiknya saat ini, dia tahu mereka harus segera pulang. Dia sudah menyiapkan mental dan telinganya untuk mendengar ocehan yang lebih panjang dari ibunya saat sampai di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

.

Johnny tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang kebanggaannya. Dia baru saja bangun dari tidur siang yang panjang. Dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya untuk sekedar mengecek pukul berapa saat ini. Dia meringis saat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan angka 18.11. Dia tidur cukup lama rupanya.

Johnny termenung, pandangannya lurus ke plafon kamarnya. Dia biarkan layar ponsel mati dengan sendirinya dalam genggaman. Sedangkan pikirannya melambung jauh, terus menuntunnya pada sosok pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini terus ia hindari.

Dipikir-pikir dia jahat sekali. Pemuda itu pasti marah padanya, dia berhenti mengirimi Johnny pesan sejak pagi. Padahal Johnny sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ya, meskipun dia tidak membalas satupun pesan dari Taeyong, dia tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu. Dia justru selalu menunggu setiap pesan dari Taeyong, dan membacanya kemudian dengan berbagai emosi.

Johnny berguling kesamping, mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, meresapi detail perasaan aneh yang sejak tadi melingkupi hatinya. Hatinya tak tenang dan terasa kosong. Tapi karena apa? Merasa bersalah? Rindu? Johnny mengernyit, merasa tak yakin saat kata itu muncul dalam benaknya. Dia melirik ponsel dalam genggamannya. "Apa aku hubungi saja?"

Dia menghidupkan ponselnya, dan segera mencari kontak dari Taeyong. Tetapi saat dia berhasil menemukannya dia justru menjadi ragu. "Dia pasti tidak akan mengangkatnya".

Johnny bangkit dari posisinya dengan sekaligus. Kepalanya terasa pening, saat dia sudah terduduk sempurna. Pasti efek terlalu lama tidur siang. Dia beringsut untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke _headboard_. "Kalau aku mengirim pesan, pasti tidak akan dibalas"

Dia sadar mengirimi Taeyong pesan, mungkin bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk saat ini. Anak itu pasti akan membalas tindakannya dengan hal serupa. Dia mendengus, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jadi ini yang disebut galau?

Johnny berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar "Hah, Siapa peduli!". Lalu jemarinya bergerak untuk mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **Hyung, Taeyong ada di rumah?**

Johnny tersenyum miring, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Padahal sejak tadi pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh Taeyong, tetapi justru dia memilih untuk menghubungi Taejoon, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut paut dengan masalahnya. Taeyong benar, dia memang pengecut.

Johnny menunggu balasan Taejoon dengan cemas. Dia paham betul, Taejoon memang bukan tipikal orang yang akan membalas pesan dengan cepat. Johnny memutuskan untuk sedikit bersiap diri guna mengurangi rasa cemasnya. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan dia gunakan. Dia mengambil sebuah _t-shirt_ putih polos yang dipadukan dengan hoodie berwarna _light blue_ dan juga sebuah _skinny jeans_.

Dia mengambil lagi ponselnya saat kembali ke ranjang dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangan. Dia tersenyum saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, itu dari Taejoon.

 **Dia ada di rumah. Dia sedang demam, gejala flu sepertinya. Aku terlambat menjemputnya kemarin, jadi dia kehujanan. Datang saja, dia rewel sekali beberapa hari ini karena pesannya terus kau abaikan.**

 **Sebenarnya kau kenapa si? Kau benar-benar merusak** ** _mood_** **nya.**

 **Kau yang buat masalah, aku yang tanggung segala pelampiasan kekesalannya -_-**

Johnny terkejut saat membaca rentetan pesan dari Taejoon. Jadi Taeyong sedang sakit. Dia merasa bersalah dan tak enak hati pada Taejoon yang harus menjadi pelampiasan Taeyong selama beberapa hari ini. Segera dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk bersiap tanpa memabalas pesan dari Taejoon terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Johnny baru saja tiba di kediaman keluarga Lee, Taejoon tidak ada di rumah ternyata. Seperti biasa, dia datang disambut langsung oleh nyonya Lee dengan hangat. Wanita paruh baya itu juga sempat menanyakan ketidak munculannya selama beberapa hari ini. Yang tentunya hanya di jawab dengan sebuah senyum simpul dan juga kalimat sekedarnya seperti "Kemarin ada urusan mendadak bibi".

Johnny sudah bilang sebelumnya kepada nyonya Lee, jika tujuannya datang memang untuk menjenguk Taeyong yang sedang sakit. Oleh karena itu, setelah sedikit beramah tamah nyonya Lee memepersilakan Johnny untuk menemui Taeyong di kamarnya.

Johnny sudah memepersiapkan diri untuk semua yang akan dia terima dari Taeyong saat bertemu nanti. Katanya, dia sudah pasrah. Johnny mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong dengan hati-hati. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, dia masih tidak menerima respon apapun. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, untuk bertanya pada sang penghuni "Taeyong, ini aku… Johnny. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Masuk saja John… mungkin dia sedang tidak menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya" sahut nyonya Lee dari belakang.

Merasa telah mendapat izin dari pemilik rumah, Johnny membuka pintu di hadapannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat Taeyong yang sedang duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang, dengan sebuah _laptop_ di hadapannya yang bertengger pada sebuah meja kecil yang diletakkan di atas kedua paha Taeyong. Johnny tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, tetapi anak itu tampak serius sekali. Dan sepertinya benar, anak itu sedang tidak menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih belum menyadari akan eksistensi Johnny di ruangan ini.

Johnny menutup pintu perlahan, dan berjalan lambat menuju ranjang. Taeyong terkejut saat merasakan adanya tekanan di tepi ranjangnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar sepersekian detik setelah dia melihat Johnny. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Glek, Johnny menggerakkan tenggorokkannya gugup. 'Sudah dimulai' batinnya. Dia tersenyum canggung. "Kudengar kau sedang…"

"Aku tidak dengar" potong Taeyong dengan arogan.

"Huh?" untuk sepersekian detik Johnny merasa _blank_ , namun akhirnya dia mengerti. Dia mengecek telinga Taeyong dan tidak menemukan alat kecil yang biasanya terpasang disana. Matanya bergerak mencari benda kecil itu, yang ternyata tergeletak di atas nakas kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

Johnny memasangkan benda kecil itu, dimana biasanya benda itu terpasang. Johnny tersenyum lagi "Kudengar kau sedang sakit, jadi aku bawakan banyak coklat untuk meningkatkan _mood_ mu" jelas Johnny seraya mengangkat plastik putih yang sejak tadi menggantung di tangannya.

Taeyong tersenyum miring "Kau tahu, _mood_ ku sudah rusak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sebelum aku jatuh sakit"

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang cukup bagus atas sikapmu terhadapku selama beberapa hari ini" Lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang menusuk.

Meskipun sudah menyiapkan hati dan mental, nyatanya masih terasa sesak pada praktik sesungguhnya. Johnny bingung harus mulai darimana. Dia menggaruk pipinya, dan mulai menatap Taeyong. Sudah, hanya sekedar itu. Tak ada penjelasan yang ia keluarkan setelahnya.

Taeyong merasa jengah dengan tingkah lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dia menyingkirkan meja dan _laptop_ yang ada dihadapannya, kemudian menatap Johnny dengan intens. "Kau berusaha menghindariku karena kejadian malam itu. Begitu kan?"

Johnny terkejut, dia panik mendengar tuduhan dari Taeyong "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Kemarin aku ada urusan…"

Johnny menggantung kalimatnya, sedang Taeyong mengangkat satu sisi alisnya. Dia menunggu Johnny untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" _Club_ tempatku bekerja merayakan _anniversary_ nya selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Aku mulai bekerja lebih awal dan selesai lebih terlambat. Seharusnya jadwalku hanya dua hari disana, tapi rekanku yang lain tiba-tiba saja membuat masalah dengan seorang pelanggan yang mabuk. Dia berkelahi dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku harus menggantikannya. Pagi hingga malam aku tidur karena kelelahan, sedang malam hingga pagi aku bekerja lagi. Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf"

Bohong, Johnny memang bohong. Dia sendiri terkejut akan dirinya yang bisa membuat skenario semacam itu dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini. 'Maafkan aku' dalam hati dia terus merapalkan kalimat itu, berharap semoga saja lelaki dihadapannya ini sudi untuk mengampuninya jika nanti akhirnya dia tahu kenyataannya.

Taeyong menatap Johnny lekat. Sorot matanya menyiratkan hal yang tak dapat Johnny pahami. Selanjutnya, Taeyong beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Johnny erat. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, sedang tubuhnya dengan rileks bersandar pada Johnny. "Bahkan meskipun kau memang berniat untuk menghindariku, atau berbohong sekalipun, aku tak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau sudah kembali" katanya, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Johnny.

Johnny terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon ucapan Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak ia prediksi. Johnny ingin menghindar saat Taeyong mulai menatapnya dengan sendu. Namun, ia tak kuasa untuk berpaling meski hanya untuk sesaat. Sorot mata Taeyong menghipnotisnya untuk tinggal dan mencurahkan seluruh atensinya kepada sosok dihadapanya ini.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi ya… ku mohon, aku sangat tersiksa. Aku… rindu"

Tersirat keputus asaan dalam ucapannya. Taeyong benar-benar tak terlihat seperti dirinya yang selama ini Johnny kenal. Tak ada semua gengsi yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Johnny merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Dengan tulus dia menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia memberi Taeyong sebuah pelukan yang tak kalah eratnya. "Maaf" diucapnya kata itu berulang-ulang dalam pelukannya. Taeyong tersenyum setelah mendengar rentetan kata maaf terucap dari lelaki dalam pelukannya. Taeyong lega, Johnnynya telah kembali.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir ada baiknya juga kau meninggalkanku selama beberapa hari ini". Taeyong memberi sedikit jarak, sedang kedua tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Johnny. Begitupun dengan Johnny, yang masih melingkari pinggang Taeyong dengan lengan kekarnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku sudah yakin John. Waktu empat hari sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkanku akan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sedikit malu untuk mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Entahlah… tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana aku menjalani hariku jika kau tidak di sekitarku" jelas Taeyong mantap.

Johnny terdiam. Dia tidak merasa terkejut sebenarnya mendengar pernyataan Taeyong. Hanya saja, dia harus bagaimana sekarang? Karena demi tuhan, Johnny tidak menemukan keraguan sedikitpun di mata Taeyong.

Johnny masih terdiam saat tangan Taeyong bergerak untuk menangkup pipinya. "John… aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu"

Johnny menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, tampak penyesalan yang mendalam dari ekspresi wajahnya. Dia meremat jemari Taeyong yang masih menangkup pipinya. "Taeyong… aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku tidak pantas untuk menerima perasaan seperti itu darimu. Kau tidak se…."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeyong kembali memotong perkataan Johnny seenaknya. "Kita tidak bisa memilih untuk jatuh cinta kepada siapa John… jika nyatanya hatiku sudah memilihmu, aku harus bagaimana? Kumohon jangan lari lagi dengan alasan-alasan konyol semacam itu… ini sangat menyiksaku"

"Cukup katakan saja kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak"

Johnny tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungguh dia merasa tak pantas. Dia ingin lari menghindarinya, tetapi tidak bisa. Karena sesungguhnya selama beberapa hari ini, bukan hanya Taeyong yang tersiksa akan hal ini. Johnny pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah yang masih membebaninya. Entahlah dia pun tak mengerti.

Johnny menatap Taeyong lekat, dengan sorot mata memelas. Setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa berat. Dia mencoba mengatakan barang satu katapun terhadap Taeyong. Dia juga tidak suka terus menerus menggantung perasaan Taeyong seperti ini. Tetapi lidahnya kelu.

"Jika Taejoon tahu aku mengencani adiknya, dia pasti akan membunuhku". Bodoh. Dia meringis, dalam hati merutuki apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Taeyong mendengus. Tangan yang semula masih menangkup pipi dari lelaki dihadapannya, merosot begitu saja. Dia menyesal harus mendengar jawaban konyol itu, disaat seperti ini. Yang benar saja, alasan macam apa itu. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai dia tahu" jawabnya ketus.

Johnny menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Taeyong. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. Tangannya bergerak, untuk meremat jemari Taeyong. Setelahnya dia kembali mempertemukan manik matanya dengan milik Taeyong. "Baiklah, kita jalani semuanya pelan-pelan ya…"

Sorot mata Taeyong nampak berbinar setelah dia mendengar jawaban Johnny. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang Johnny yakini sebagai senyuman termanis yang pernah Taeyong tunjukkan selama beberapa bulan ia mengenal Taeyong.

"Jadi…sekarang kita…"

Johnny tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Taeyong yang belum tuntas. Taeyong melebarkan senyumnya setelah mendapati anggukan dari Johnny. Dia bergerak maju, dan menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Johnny untuk memeluk lelaki yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Terimakasih… aku senang sekali"

Johnny membalas pelukan dari Taeyong dengan hangat. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai lembut dari Taeyong. Dia nampak tak rela saat Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak. Sekali lagi, Taeyong mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada Johnny. Lalu setelahnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri Johnny.

Johnny yang semula nampak terkejut, kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Dan juga balas memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri Taeyong. Tak di duga setelahnya Taeyong kembali maju untuk meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Johnny, lalu tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

Johnny tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasih barunya. Kemudian dia melakukan hal serupa, dia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Taeyong. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Hingga akhirnya, Johnny mulai menarik Taeyong untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir dari keduanya. Bibir yang semula hanya menempel, mulai bergerak saling menyesap satu sama lain dengan ritme yang sangat pelan. Terus begitu, hingga perlahan mulai berubah menjadi semakin menuntut. Johnny yang memagut bibir bawah Taeyong, dibalas dengan Taeyong yang balik memagut bibir atas Johnny. Beberapa kali juga keduanya bertukar posisi pagutan. Tangan kiri Taeyong menggantung sempurna di leher Johnny, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak aktif memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di rahang kekasihnya. Johnny melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Taeyong, sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala bagian belakang Taeyong. Johnny berusaha menaikkan levelnya dengan menggit bibir Taeyong, meminta akses masuk untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut kekasihnya itu. Haah, dia memang sudah gila. Semula, hal itu berjalan lancar. Taeyong menyambut baik pergerakkan lidah Johnny di dalam sana, meskipun gerakkannya terasa cukup aneh menurut Johnny. Dari situ dia sadar, ini pasti pertama kalinya bagi Taeyong. Sekilas Johnny tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Namun hal itu segera sirna, saat Taeyong memutus ciumannya secara sepihak.

Johnny kecewa, namun cukup terhibur setelah melihat wajah Taeyong yang memerah sedang menarik nafas dengan rakus. Belum lagi bibirnya yang juga memerah dan sedikit membengkak dengan benang saliva yang menjuntai dari sudut bibirnya.

Johnny tersenyum, dan menghapus benang saliva itu dengan ibu jarinya. Taeyong tersipu menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Johnny. Dia belum percaya sepenuhnya jika ini semua nyata, bukan hanya fantasi gilanya.

Johnny mulai memepersempit jarak diantara mereka. Namun segera ditahan oleh Taeyong. "Jangan…"

Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia pikir, taeyong menyukai dan menikmati ciumannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Aku sedang flu, aku tidak ingin kau tertular…"

Johnny menggeram setelah mendengar jawaban Taeyong, dia kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Taeyong dan mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. "Sudah terlambat…" timpalnya, dan kembali melanjutkan serangnnya kepada Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

- _To Be Continue_

 _._

 _._

Haaah akhirnya mereka jadian juga. Kecepetan ga sih alurnya? Apa kelamaan? Butuh 9 chapter Cuma untuk bikin mereka jadian hahaa.

Ada wendy nyelip disana, gue lagi kepincut banget sih ama rambut barunya wendy. Dia cakep banget pake model rambut itu. Tapi gue pilih wendy disini ga Cuma karna itu ko, gue udah pilih wendy dari jauh-jauh hari. Karna gue pikir dia cocok dan punya chemistry sama Johnny hahay…

Seperti biasa, mon map yaa kalo masih ada typo. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca _YOUR LIE_. Terutama kamu yang udah nyempetin untuk voment, kamu langsung jdi kesayangan aku hehe…

Percaya deh setiap dukungan kalian sekecil apapun selalu bikin aku seneng dan bisa naikin mood aku. Makanyaa, semoga ga bosen untuk tetep baca dan kasih vomentnya yaa. Di tunggu loh~

 **BTW, udah seminggu lewat dan gue masih baper aja soal** ** _NCT NIGHT NIGHT_** **yang mau udahan. Sumpah yaa, enana ini penting banget sih buat gue. Karna kan Ultimate bias gue di NCT tuh Johnny. Gatau yaa, gue si ngerasanya nge-DJ di enana ini jadi passion Johnny banget karena kan dia orangnya bawel gitu. Dan enana ini tuh selalu jadi obat gue atas kekecewaan gue sama Johnny yang hampir selalu dapet sedikit line dan screentime di setiap comeback NCT. Karna gue tuh mikirnya kaya, toh meskipun dia dapet sedikit line distribution dan screentime jobnya ga cuma disitu doang. Toh gue masih bisa dapet asupan tentang Johnny gak Cuma dari lagu dan MV NCT doang. Lah terus kalo sekarang enana mau udahan gue harus gimana cobaaa. Gaakan lagi deh gue nungguin updatean foto di ig enana tiap malem, atau denger cerita tentang Johnny.**

 **Belom lagi Johnjae gueee, mereka itu pair favorite gue bangget deh. Meskipun gue suka johnyong sama johnten tapi tetep aja, johnjae itu nomer 1, gaakan tergantikan. Gue milih Johnyong disini juga, karna emang gue pikir Taeyong yang paling cocok buat karakter ini. Terus kalo sekarang enana mau udahan darimana lagi gue dapet asupan johnjae…. Sedih deh pokoknya kalo diceritain.**

 **Belom lagi waktu malem mereka ngumumin soal jadwal terakhir mereka, Johnny tuh kaya keliatan sedih banget. Dan puncaknya malem ini. Dia nangis parah. Selama gue ngebias Johnny dari jaman smrookies gue cuma liat dia nangis waktu dapet video surprise ultah dari ortu ama temen temennya. Dan baru sekarang lagi gue liat dia nangis.**


	10. Chapter 10

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

 _Pertama-tama thanks to_ fa0107 dan john's daughther. Karena sebenernya aku udah pindah ke lapak ke wattpad. Dan komen kalian menggerakkan hati aku untuk lanjut post disini juga. Jadi ya...

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Johnny dan Taeyong meresmikan hubungan. Keduanya tampak bahagia dengan hubungan mereka, meski harus menjalaninya secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya tidak banyak hal berubah diantara keduanya. Dimata umum mungkin mereka hanya terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat pada umumnya. Karena mereka memang memutuskan untuk menjalaninya secara natural. Apalagi keduanya harus menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan mereka dari keluarga Taeyong. Yang berubah hanyalah rasa posesif yang timbul secara alamiah terhadap satu sama lain dan juga skinship yang mereka lakukan.

Taeyong cukup posesif menurut Johnny, dia lebih detail dalam menarik informasi tentang kesehariannya. Bukannya Johnny tidak suka, tapi jujur dia cukup kewalahan jika Taeyong mulai menanyakan tentang kegiatan perkuliahannya. Karena yang Taeyong tahu dia belajar di universitas yang sama dengan hyungnya, sementara kenyataannya tidak begitu. Taeyong juga menjadi lebih manja saat sedang berdua dengannya. Kalau yang ini Johnny suka sekali. Dia bilang Taeyong jadi berkali kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Seperti saat ini, Taeyong tengah bersandar di pundak Johnny. Tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan Johnny. Keduanya duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang Taeyong. Dihadapan mereka, masih menyala laptop milik Taeyong menampilkan berbagai informasi tentang beberapa universitas ternama.

Johnny tengah membantu Taeyong memilih universitas yang dirasa cocok dengannya. "Kalau kau ingin memilh jurusan musik, aku sarankan disini saja"

"Tetapi di universitasmu dan Taejoon hyung juga ada jurusan musik. Aku mau ambil yang disana saja" tandas Taeyong.

"Menurutku, jika kau ingin belajar musik. Belajarlah di universitas seni. Aku yakin, fasilitas dan pengajarnya jauh lebih bagus dan kompeten di bandingkan universitas biasa. Lagipula kau lihat, universitas ini sudah banyak menghasilkan musisi-musisi hebat"

"Tapi aku ingin belajar di tempat yang sama denganmu" cicit Taeyong seraya memutar telunjuknya dengan lucu di lengan Johnny.

Johnny ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi ia tahan. Dia mendengus pura-pura mengejek Taeyong "Jadi kau ini mau kuliah atau berkencan?" Cibir Johnny.

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibir, dia tak suka mendengar ejekan kekasihnya itu. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku setiap hari? Jangan-jangan kau tipikal mahasiswa yang dekat dengan banyak wanita yaa. Makanya kau tidak ingin satu kampus denganku. Supaya bebas, begitu?"

Johnny tidak terima dituduh seperti itu dan segera menyuarakan protesnya. "Enak saja! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu dimatamu?"

"Yaa siapa tahu saja. Aku kan tidak pernah lihat keseharianmu disana"

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihat keseharianmu di sekolah. Jadi aku harus mulai mencurigaimu mulai hari ini, begitu?" Cibir Johnny, tak mau kalah.

Taeyong merengut, tak suka mendengar ucapan Johnny. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang lagi perdebatan mereka, takut merusak _quality time_ keduanya saat ini. Dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik lain. "John... sepertinya aku akan nenunda masuk universitas. Aku akan mendaftar ke universitas tahun berikutnya saja"

Johnny terkejut dengan penuturan Taeyong. Pasalnya Taeyong sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda soal keputusannya ini. "Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya... kau tahu sendiri, aku lemah dalam pelajaran. Rasanya ikut tes tahun ini pun akan sia-sia. Belum lagi kondisi ku masih seperti ini. Rencananya aku ingin ikut terapi intensif untuk penyembuhan kaki dan pendengaranku. Bersamaan dengan itu aku bisa sekaligus belajar lebih banyak untuk persiapan tes ujian masuk universitas. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Johnny mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya dia senang mendengar hal ini, karena sebelumnya Taeyong selalu menolak melakukan terapi pendengaran. Dia memilih untuk menyerah akan hal itu, karena dia pikir tidak akan ada gunanya. Sebuah kemajuan jika akhirnya Taeyong kembali memiliki motivasi untuk sembuh. Tetapi jujur, sebagian hati kecilnya sedikit tak rela. Dia ingin segera melihat Taeyong memulai kehidupan baru dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru nantinya. Karena mungkin hal itu adalah solusi terbaik untuk keadaan Taeyong saat ini. Ada banyak hal yang dia takutkan, sementara dia punya janji kepada Taejoon untuk membantu adiknya mendapatkan kembali hidupnya. Johnny hanya berpikir akan lebih baik jika dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat.

"Begitu... kau sudah bicara dengan orang tuamu tentang ini? Menurut mereka bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan mereka. Ya... mereka bilang terserah saja. Asalkan aku benar-benar memanfaatkan waktuku dengan baik sesuai rencana. Menurutmu bagaimana?". Taeyong mendongak, menunjukkan mata bulatnya kepada Johnny dengan penuh tanya.

Johnny merasa gemas melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Taeyong, lalu tersenyum kemudian. "Jika orang tuamu bilang begitu maka lakukanlah"

Taeyong tersenyum riang, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Johnny "Kalau begitu, kau akan tetap menjadi tutorku selama setahun kedepan kan?"

Johnny menunjukkan ekspresi mengejek untuk Taeyong. "Kalau aku terus jadi tutormu. Ku pastikan tidak akan efektif. Pasti kau akan merengek setiap hari saat belajar dan bilang, sudah yaaa belajarnya, kepalaku pusing, sekarang kita makan _ice cream_ dulu ya? ya?" Ucap Johnny, sambil menirukan gaya bicara Taeyong yang sedang merengek kepadanya.

Taeyong tidak terima di ejek seperti itu, dia memukul pundak Johnny berkali-kali. "Aku tidak seperti itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Taeyong, lain kali kita makan di tempat lain yaa, seingatku setiap kita keluar selalu makan di Mc Donalds"

Taeyong nyaris saja menyemburkan burger yang sedang dikunyahnya karena ingin tertawa. "Haha... kenapa aku baru sadar tentang ini ya?" Katanya, lalu kembali melahap burgernya.

"Memang kenapa senang sekali makan disini?"

Taeyong nampak berpikir, sambil terus mengunyah burgernya. "Hmmm Sepertinya hanya karena kebiasaan saja. Dulu Yuta yang selalu mengajak makan disini. Katanya, biar hemat. Karena makanan disini kan tidak terlalu mahal"

Johnny hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, dan lanjut melahap pesanannya.

Mereka baru saja selesai menonton film, dan lanjut makan siang di restoran _fastfood_ terdekat. Kemarin, rencananya Johnny ingin mengajak Taeyong untuk menonton film _thriller_ yang sedang ramai dibicarakan. Tetapi di luar dugaan, saat sampai di bioskop Taeyong malah merengek ingin menonton film animasi _How to Train Your_ _Dragon_. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai kekasih yang baik Johnny mengikuti keinginan Taeyong.

Ini kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebelumnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah Taeyong dan bertemu saat Johnny menjemputnya di sekolah. Oleh karena itu Johnny ingin membuat kesan yang baik.

"John... kenapa tadi pilih menonton di bioskop premiere?" Tanya Taeyong secara tiba-tiba.

Sontak Johnny mengangkat satu sisi alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Taeyong. "Kenapa memang? Tidak suka?"

Taeyong menggeleng, "Bukan begitu, hanya... bangkunya terasa kurang nyaman untukku"

Johnny cukup heran mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Karena salah satu fasilitas paling mencolok dari bioskop premiere adalah fasilitas bangkunya yang terkenal sangat nyaman. "Padahal aku pilih menonton disana supaya kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Supaya kau bisa meluruskan kakimu selama menonton. Aku khawatir kakimu akan terasa tak nyaman jika harus menekuk di ruang sempit selama berjam-jam"

Taeyong terkejut mendengar alasan kekasihnya. Dia pikir, alasan Johnny memilih menonton disana karena memang selera dan kelas Johnny seperti itu. Taeyong tersenyum simpul, merasa tak enak karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu. "Ah... begitu, iyaa kakiku terasa nyaman tadi. Tapi jarak bangkunya cukup mengganggu..."

Taeyong terlihat malu-malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku... jadi susah untuk bersandar di pundakmu" cicitnya pelan.

Johnny tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya dia terpana karena sifat manja kekasihnya yang luar biasa menggemaskan ini. "Kau tidak membayangkan untuk melakukan hal mesum di dalam teater kan?"

Taeyong terkejut, dia menjadi gelagapan, merasa seperti kriminal yang terbongkar niat buruknya. "Ah... t-tidak! Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu! Haha.."

Yang terucap boleh menunjukkan penolakan. Tetapi ekspresi dan juga tawa canggungnya di akhir kalimat menunjukkan kenyataan yang berbeda. Taeyong kembali menyibukkan dirinya lagi untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Johnny.

Johnny masih tersenyum, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana Taeyong terus menggenggam tangannya dengan posesif selama menonton. Sudah terlanjur pikirnya, dia jadi ingin menggoda Taeyong lagi. "Lain kali... jika berniat melakukan sesuatu selama kita menonton, jangan pilih film untuk anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin memberi contoh buruk untuk anak dibawah umur"

"Aaah... sudah kubilang aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!". Taeyong kembali merengek dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia malu digoda terus tentang hal semacam itu. Sedangkan Johnny hanya tertawa renyah melihat sikap Taeyong.

.

.

.

"John, aku sudah cerita belum kepadamu?"

"Cerita apa?" Ucap Johnny singkat, sambil terus mengeruk cup ice coffeenya untuk mengambil jelly-jelly yang tertinggal di dasar.

Taeyong menyuapkan satu sendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Itu~ soal nama grup untuk teman-temanku"

Johnny masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk memburu jelly. Dia melirik Taeyong sekilas dan menggeleng setelahnya.

"Kau tahu, namanya cukup aneh menurutku. Sebenarnya terdengar keren saat kau hanya mengucap singkatannya. Tapi saat tahu kepanjangannya aku sedikit bingung"

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Johnny jadi penasaran. Dia menghentikan apapun yang dia kerjakan sebelumnya dan menatap Taeyong penuh tanya. "Memang apa namanya?"

Taeyong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Johnny, kemudian berbisik. "Namamya NCT. Kepanjangan dari Neo Culture Technology"

Johnny mengernyit. "Oke... Itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah brand elektronik di telingaku"

Taeyong tertawa mendengar jawaban Johnny. "Hei, jika teman-temanku mendengar ini, mereka pasti akan kecewa"

Melihat Taeyong seperti itu, justru membuat Johnny khawatir. Pasalnya yang Johnny tahu semua hal yang bersangkutan tentang debut grupnya adalah hal yang sangat sensitiv untuk Taeyong. Tapi yang dia lihat saat ini justru Taeyong membicarakannya dengan enteng, bahkan hingga tertawa lepas seperti ini. Johnny takut jika Taeyong hanya berpura-pura kuat dihadapannya.

Dengan hati-hati Johnny bertanya "Taeyong... kau tidak apa-apa?".

Taeyong menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Johnny. Dia mengerti, dia menangkap jelas kekhawatiran Johnny saat ini. Segera dia tunjukkan senyuman tulus untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. "Tenang saja John... aku sudah menerima semuanya"

"Aku bahagia untuk mereka. Kurang dari tiga bulan mereka akan segera debut. Hal itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika mereka terus menungguku. Aku lega sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat"

Johnny tak tahu harus bagaimana mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara bangga, sedih, bahagia, juga rasa bersalah semua jadi satu. Dia tak menyangka, akhirnya Taeyong bisa menerima keadaannya dengan sangat dewasa. Padahal semua orang tahu betapa berharganya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang idol bagi Taeyong. Tapi sekarang, justru dengan besar hati ia mengatakan jika dia sudah menerima semuanya.

Taeyong melihat dengan jelas sirat prihatin dari mata Johnny. Itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia tidak suka dikasihani. Dia juga tidak suka membuat orang khawatir. Dan sungguh, dia berkata jujur tentang dirinya yang sudah menerima semua yang terjadi. Dia bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini. Dan dia ingin orang percaya akan hal itu, pula ikut berbahagia bersamanya tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Taeyong menggenggam jemari Johnny lembut. Sorot matanya penuh arti, tertuju langsung ke manik mata kekasihnya. "John... sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Tuhan memberiku kebahagiaan dengan cara yang tak pernah ku sangka. Dan aku mensyukuri itu"

Taeyong memejamkan mata, mengingat nasihat yang pernah ibunya sampaikan saat awal dia tahu keadaanya yang sekarang. Sebuah senyum tercetak sempurna di wajahnya. "Ibuku pernah bilang, ketika tuhan mengambil satu hal yang amat berarti bagi kita, maka ia akan menggantinya dengan hal yang lebih baik. Dia benar. Tuhan menunjukkan banyak hal yang sudah kulewatkan selama ini. Dan dia juga mengirimkan satu hadiah spesial untukku"

Taeyong mengeratkan genggamannya, dan kembali memfokuskan senyum juga pandangannya untuk Johnny. "Terimakasih sudah datang di kehidupanku. Aku senang kau disini"

Tidak!

Johnny menjerit dalam hati. Tak kuasa mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang secara tulus Taeyong berikan untuknya. Dia merasa hina dan berdosa. Penipu sepertinya sama sekali tak pantas untuk menerima semua kebaikan ini.

Sebuah kata maaf terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. Terus dia ulang, walaupun dia sadar itu tak akan merubah apapun meski ia ucap hingga ribuan kali.

Taeyong tidak mengerti, kenapa Johnny tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Jadi, dia hanya mengusap pundak kekasihnya untuk menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Sudah yaaa jangan dibahas lagi, aku tidak ingin kencan pertama kita jadi berantakan karena hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi"

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja dari sini. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama disini". Lanjutnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Johnny cukup peka untuk menangkap jika Taeyong mulai tak nyaman dengan topik ini. Jadi dia mencoba mengikuti alur dan bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

Dia menyambut genggaman Taeyong "Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Taeyong nampak berfikir, dan beberapa saat ekspresinya berubah seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya John... bukannya apartemenmu tidak jauh dari sini?". Johnny mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Selanjutnya Taeyong kembali bertanya dengan sorot mata berbinar "Kalau sekarang aku mau berkunjung kesana boleh?"

Tentu saja Johnny tidak akan bisa menolak jika Taeyong sudah menunjukkan salah satu jurus andalannya ini. Taeyong memekik senang saat mendapat anggukan setuju dari Johnny. Dia yang paling semangat dan mulai menggiring Johnny untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan mejanya, terdengar sebuah seruan. "Johnny?!"

Mendengar itu, sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ternyata seruan itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu tampak lega saat dia melihat wajah Johnny dengan jelas. Lalu selanjutnya wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Oh! Noona..." sapa Johnny saat wanita itu sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Sedang gadis itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis setelahnya. Taeyong akui, wanita dihadapannya ini sangatlah cantik. Tapi senyumnya yang tampak malu-malu dihadapan Johnny sedikit membuatnya kesal.

"Ternyata benar kau, aku sempat takut jika ternyata itu bukan kau" katanya, masih dengan wajah tersipu.

Taeyong melirik Johnny, tetapi lelaki itu seolah tak menyadari jika ia sedang menatapnya, dan malah terus fokus pada wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Ah iya... tadi ku kira juga siapa. Ternyata itu Noona. Oh ya, kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Johnny ramah.

"Tidak... aku datang bertiga bersama teman-temanku. Mereka sudah lebih dulu mengantre" katanya, lalu menunjuk dua orang gadis yang berdiri dalam antrean tak jauh dari mereka.

Johnny mengangguk dan sedikit bergumam untuk merespon penjelasan wanita itu. Setelahnya tak sengaja pandangan wanita itu bertemu langsung dengan Taeyong yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan interaksi keduanya. Wanita itu tampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran Taeyong disana. "Ah...ini...?" Dia tampak ragu dan sedikit canggung untuk bertanya.

Melihat itu Johnny mulai tersadar. Dia menunjuk Taeyong yang ada disampingnya "Ah... Noona perkenalkan ini...". Dia menggantung kalimatnya, dan sedikit melirik Taeyong dengan ekspresi yang tidak Taeyong mengerti. "Temanku... Lee Taeyong" lanjutnya dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita di hadapannya itu.

Taeyong terkejut. Hatinya sakit saat kata teman keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Johnny. Dia hanya diam, ekspresinya terkesan datar. Tetapi di dalam, dia merasa kecewa. Dia tahu seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar. Tapi hatinya begitu saja merasa terluka tanpa bisa ia kontrol.

Dihadapannya, wanita itu sedikit membungkuk kepada Taeyong. Dengan sopan dia mulai memperkenalkan diri "Halo... Perkenalkan, namaku Bae Joohyun"

Taeyong sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri. "Halo... Namaku Lee Taeyong". Sebisa mungkin Taeyong menunjukkan kesan ramah dan bersahabat untuk wanita dihadapannya ini.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi akhirnya Johnny mohon pamit kepada Joohyun, dan segera melesat membawa Taeyong menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Johnny mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Taeyong menurut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelahnya Johnny segera berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. Jarak dapur yang cukup dekat dengan ruang tamu memudahkan Taeyong untuk melihat pergerakan Johnny di sana. Terlihat dia sedang berdiri di depan lemari esnya memunggungi Taeyong.

Tak lama dia kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman bersoda di tangannya. Padahal tadi saat makan siang keduanya juga minum soda. "Maaf yaa, hanya ini yang ku punya" katanya, sambil menyerahkan satu kaleng untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong segera menenggak minumannya tanpa menunjukkan respon yang berarti. Begitupun Johnny. Setelahnya, Johnny letakkan kaleng minumannya di meja dan mulai merangkul Taeyong dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Taeyong masih diam, sedikit tertunduk. Minuman masih dalam genggaman, ia letakkan di atas kedua lututnya.

Johnny diam memperhatikan sikap kekasihnya. Dia sadar, ada yang aneh. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Taeyong semenjak perjalanan mereka menuju kesini. "Kenapa...?" Tanyanya lembut, seraya mengangkat dagu kekasihnya itu dengan telunjuk.

Taeyong tidak memberi respon apapun. Johnny semakin yakin, memang ada yang tidak beres. "Aku berbuat salah yaa?"

Taeyong masih enggan untuk menjawab. Dalam hati dia cukup menyesali tingkahnya yang seperti anak gadis. 'Seharusnya bilang saja jika memang ada yang salah' rutuknya dalam hati. Tetapi sebagian hatinya juga balik menyalahkan sifat Johnny yang seolah tak peka akan hal apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Johnny menghela nafas panjang. Dia sandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taeyong, serta selanjutnya dia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Berat, tentu saja. Mengingat perbedaan bobot juga postur tubuh keduanya yang sangat mencolok. Tetapi Taeyong yang disandari masih tak memberi respon apapun.

"Taeyong... jangan diami aku. Jika aku berbuat salah, beritahu dimana salahnya. Aku tidak mengerti"

Hmmm, begitu rupanya.

Taeyong menarik nafas dalam sebelum dia bertanya "Perempuan yang tadi itu siapa?". Akhirnya, keluar juga pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Johnny menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Taeyong. "Joohyun?"

Taeyong mengangguk, ekspresinya penuh selidik menuntut penjelasan. Ekspresi Taeyong yang seperti itu, membuat Johnny gugup. Tetapi sebisa mungkin dia menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya dengan santai "Dia seniorku di _highschool_ "

"Hanya itu?". Johnny cukup terkejut dan bingung. Ada apa dengan pertanyaan dan nada bicaranya itu.

Johnny tahu, dia tak boleh menunjukkan kegugupan disaat seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, "Y-ya. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"John... aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sirat mata perempuan itu saat dia bicara denganmu. Sekedar senior tidak akan seperti itu"

"Jawab jujur...". Johnny merasa tertangkap basah. 'Apa terlihat sekali?' pikirnya. Dia tahu, ini tidak akan berakhir baik jika Taeyong tahu kenyataannya. Tapi, melihat sorot mata Taeyong saat ini, Johnny sadar dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Baiklah... aku jujur. Dia... sejak dua tahun yang lalu resmi menjadi mantan kekasihku. Kami berkencan selama satu tahun sebelumnya"

Taeyong nampak terkejut, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya dia tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, kau memperkenalkan aku sebagai temanmu kepada mantan kekasihmu". Tidak pasti itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas terdengar sangat menusuk di telinga Johnny.

Johnny mulai paham letak kesalahannya. Hanya saja ada hal yang terasa kurang jelas, dan dia harus meluruskan itu. "Tapi... ku kira kita sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita. Jadi ini tidak berlaku untuk semua orang?". Ini bukan pembelaan. Dia sungguh niat bertanya.

Mendengar itu, Taeyong jadi semakin kesal. Memang mereka tidak pernah mengkhususkan kepada siapa mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungannya. Taeyongpun cukup tahu diri jika hubungan mereka tidak normal. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa terima apa yang Johnny lakukan. "Kalaupun kita tidak sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kita, memang kau akan memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihmu?"

Johnny terdiam. Jujur dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu sebelumnya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, dia juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tetapi Taeyong salah mengartikan sikap diam Johnny. Dalam hati dia mengakui, seharusnya dia tahu, cepat atau lambat akan datang situasi semacam ini. Memang dialah yang terlalu banyak berharap, sehingga akhirnya harus mengalami kekecewaan.

Taeyong tersenyum kecut "Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak"

Johnny tahu dia sudah membuat Taeyong kecewa, dan dia sungguh menyesali itu. "Taeyong maaf... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku yang salah. Pasti sulit untukmu yang sebelumnya normal untuk terlibat di hubungan menyimpang seperti ini"

Demi tuhan! Johnny tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kenapa keadaannya jadi serumit ini?

"Seharusnya kemarin kau menolakku". Taeyong sudah berusaha semampunya, tetapi Air matanya tetap mengalir tanpa bisa ia kontrol lagi.

Taeyong berusaha menghilangkan jejak tangisannya sambil terus mengatakan hal-hal yang semakin membuat Johnny merasa bersalah. "Tidak, seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak perlu menyatakan perasaanku. Pasti kau merasa tak enak untuk menolak pernyataan cintaku"

Johnny tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Dia menarik Taeyong masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi... Maaf, aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu". Di usapnya surai rambut Taeyong penuh sayang. Di dalam pelukannya Taeyong masih terus menangis. Tetapi, bagaimana Taeyong membalas pelukannya cukup membuatnya lega.

Setelah dirasa lebih tenang, Johnny melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Taeyong untuk menatapnya. Di cengkramnya dengan lembut kedua bahu Taeyong. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi jika itu memang menyakiti perasaannmu. Dan satu lagi hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan hubungan ini. Aku bahagia dan juga nyaman bersamamu". Lalu kedua tangannya beralih untuk menangkup pipi Taeyong. "Kau percaya kan padaku?".

Taeyong menatap Johnny lekat. Entah karena rasa cintanya terhadap Johnny, atau apapun itu. Pada akhirnya Taeyong akan selalu percaya pada setiap kata manis dan penenang yang lelaki ini tujukan untukknya.

Sebuah senyuman tergurat di wajah tampan Johnny saat dia mendapati anggukan dari Taeyong. Selanjutnya, dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Taeyong. "Terimakasih, atas kepercayaanmu kepadaku". Lalu selanjutnya, dia kembali menarik Taeyong ke dalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_

 _Aku ga nyangka lho masih ada yang baca ini hahaa. Mungkin aku akan post chapter berikutnya yg udah aku post di wattpad juga_


	11. Chapter 11

YOUR LIE

JOHNNY X TAEYONG

* * *

 _Happy Reading..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"John, boleh ambil _eggtart_ juga?" Tanya Taeyong antusias sambil memegang satu lusin _eggtart_.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Johnny kembali menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dengan senyuman.

Hari ini Taeyong sangat bersemangat. Dia mengajak Johnny untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih untuk persiapan debut. Beberapa waktu ini mood Taeyong memang luar biasa bagus. Dia senang setelah menerima kabar bahwa agensi berniat untuk memasukkan beberapa lagu ciptaannya ke dalam album debut NCT. Hal itu membuatnya sering bolak balik ke agensi untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Awalnya semua khawatir, takut jika Taeyong merasa terluka bila harus menyaksikan persiapan debut teman-temannya secara langsung. Tetapi sejauh ini dia justru terlihat sangat bahagia dan bersemangat. Dia bilang, senang bisa ikut terlibat dan mensukseskan debut NCT. Dia hanya merasa gugup karena sebentar lagi lagu ciptaannya akan segera dirilis. Dia sedikit takut memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang saat mendengar lagu-lagunya nanti.

.

.

Johnny menumpu kedua tangannya pada pegangan troli. Dia tersenyum  
memeperhatikan gerak-gerik Taeyong yang sedang mengecek barang belanjaan dalam troli. 'Lucu sekali, menggemaskan' pikirnya.

"Apa ini cukup? Atau terlalu banyak?"

Johnny tersadar dari segala pikirannya. Kemudian melirik troli dan menghitung jumlah makanan yang ada disana. "Hmm... sepertinya cukup. Apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?"

Taeyong berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan  
tersenyum riang.

"Ya sudah, kita ke kasir sekarang." Johnny mulai mendorong trolinya beriringan mengimbangi Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tujuh orang remaja lelaki tengah berkumpul di sudut ruangan luas berkaca. Beberapa ada yang begitu saja merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Beberapa lagi memilih menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman pada dinding. Semua tampak berantakan dengan baju yang kusut dan basah karena peluh. Juga rambut yang lepek dan sudah tak tertata lagi.

Tak nampak berminat bahkan untuk sekedar bergurau, seperti biasanya mereka pada lain waktu. Tenaga mereka nyaris habis setelah tubuhnya dipaksa bekerja selama hampir delapan jam penuh. Jadwal yang semakin padat belakangan ini, memberi tekanan yang sangat terasa bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga mental dan pikirian mereka. Semua tampak sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masingmasing. Hingga salah satu dari mereka bergumam dan menarik perhatian yang lainnya "Taeyong hyung akan datang kesini. Katanya sebentar lagi sampai"

Salah satu dari mereka yang sebelumnya terlentang di lantai merubah posisi hingga menghadap si pembawa berita. "Dia datang sendiri?"

"Hmm... sebentar hyung" dia kembali memeriksa ponselnya, menunggu jawaban dari Taeyong.

"Oh, katanya dia bersama Johnny hyung"

Terlihat seorang yang menanyakan kedatangan Taeyong mengernyit setelahnya. "Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat itu?". Peka sekali. Memang diantara yang lain bisa dibilang dia merupakan soulmate Taeyong. Orang itu ialah Yuta. Mengingat keduanya lahir di tahun yang sama, membuat mereka nyaman untuk berbagi banyak hal dan pemikiran.

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menarik perhatian yang lain. Karena mereka paham betul watak sahabat mereka, Taeyong. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Dia seorang introvert yang terkesan dingin pada orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sedekat itu dengan orang yang sebelumnya dia bilang hanya teman hyungnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan pikiran dari ketujuh remaja itu. Berbagai praduga yang sebelumnya memenuhi pikiran mereka hilang begitu saja saat melihat Taeyong berjalan mendekat. Tergantikan dengan senyum sumringah dan  
beberapa sorakan. Semakin ramai saat menyadari Johnny disamping sahabatnya menenteng kantung berisi banyak makanan.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ sejak kemunduranmu, agensi memintaku untuk berlatih rap lagi." Jaehyun merajuk sambil mengunyah pizzanya.

"Eh? Bukannya sudah ada Mark dan Yuta?"

"Karena aku terlalu lama menyesuaikan diri dengan rapmu. Sementara kau dan Mark punya style rap yang berbeda. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang masih tumpang tindih saat rap kami dipadukan. Sepertinya, agensi mencari alternatif terbanyak untuk bisa membuat rap kami jadi satu kesatuan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti juga dengan yang agensi pikirkan." Jelas yuta panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan Yuta, Taeyong jadi teringat Mark yang sejak tadi tidak terlalu banyak bicara. "Mark, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada kesulitan?"

Mark cukup terkejut ditanya langsung oleh Taeyong. Tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup  
karena sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah  
seperti ini. Dia cukup dekat dengan Taeyong, keduanya sering berlatih dan bicara banyak tentang rap dan hal-hal kecil lain.

Sorot matanya bergerak tak nyaman. "Tidak hyung, semua lancar-lancar saja. Mungkin hanya perlu sedikit penyesuaian."

Sesungguhnya mark tidak merasa semudah itu. Dia merasa canggung dan kesulitan untuk berbaur dengan yang lain. Aneh, padahal mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Tapi masuknya dia ke dalam tim secara tiba-tiba berhasil menciptakan dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi pergerakannya. Dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun, ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya sendiri. Dia sadar itu. Memang dia yang selalu terkesan menahan diri jika bersama hyungnya. Oleh karena itu, dia pikir tak pantas baginya untuk mengeluh. Ada begitu banyak orang yang menginginkan posisi dalam grup. Dia seharusnya berterima kasih karena agensi membiarkannya mengisi posisi yang ditinggalkan Taeyong.

Taeyong cukup peka untuk menyadari adanya hal yang tidak beres dari si bungsu. Tetapi melihat bagaimana tidak nyamannya bocah itu saat Taeyong menatapnya lekat, membuatnya memilih untuk diam. Mungkin dia akan membahasnya di  
lain waktu yang lebih tepat. Setelah Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mark. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu langsung dengan Yuta. Meski hanya melalui kontak mata keduanya paham, jika mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Sejak kedatangan Taeyong dan Johnny, tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Yuta terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Mungkin yang lain tak begitu menyadari. Tetapi Yuta sangat dekat dengan Taeyong. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, membuatnya memahami sosok Taeyong luar dalam. Dia bisa merasakan sedikit saja perubahan atau hal-hal tak biasa pada sahabatnya itu.

Taeyong yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tidak sepenuhnya seperti Taeyong yang sebelumnya ia kenal. Auranya terasa lebih hangat. Cara bicara dan juga caranya tersenyum, semua terasa baru untuk Yuta.

Belum lagi caranya berinteraksi dengan Johnny. Apakah dia selalu bersikap seperti itu pada teman-temannya? Taeyong memang dekat dan selalu memanjakan Jaehyun, karena dia bilang Jaehyun sangat manis. Tapi sekarang, rasanya di seperti melihat sosok Jaehyun pada diri Taeyong. Sungguh tidak terlihat seperti Taeyong. Apa dia mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat manis di hadapan Johnny? Yang benar saja! Untuk apa? Dia bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada Taeil, jadi Yuta rasa ini bukan soal usia. Dan masih banyak hal yang juga terasa aneh. Salah satunya, saat Johnny begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Demi tuhan, tatapan Taeyong terus membuntuti Johnny hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, dan terlihat kecewa kemudian. Tetapi begitu saja kembali ceria sesaat setelah Johnny kembali.

Yuta merasa lengannya di guncang pelan oleh seorang yang ada disampingnya, Ten. Sepertinya Ten menyadari tatapan menelisik dari Yuta untuk dua manusia di hadapannya yang tampak asik dengan dunia mereka.

Ten tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi setelah melihat gerak-gerik Yuta, dia mulai menyadari apa yang begitu menarik perhatian lelaki jepang ini. Selanjutnya Ten melihat Yuta menunjukkan smirknya.

"Tampaknya kalian semakin dekat, kalian benar-benar berkencan?"

Taeyong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yuta. Kenapa? Padahal sebelumnya saat Yuta menggodanya tentang ini, dia segera menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dan mulai marah.

Berbeda dengan Taeyong, disampingnya Johnny terlihat santai. Dia menanggapi Yuta dengan kekehan misterius. Dan Yuta tidak bisa mengartikannya.

Taeyong terlihat gelisah saat Johnny menatapnya dengan senyum. Tetapi Johnny tak begitu mengindahkan kegelisahannya. Dia menggenggam jemari Taeyong lembut dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yuta. "Kau benar. Kami sudah berkencan selama hampir tiga bulan"

Hening. Semua terdiam, tak tau harus bagaimana meresponnya.

"Haha... kau bercanda?" Ucap Taeil memecah keheningan. Terdengar canggung saat dia mengatakannya.

Namun Johnny tak gentar sedikitpun. Dia terlihat serius, tangannya masih  
menggenggam jemari Taeyong. Sementara sang empunya hanya diam tertunduk. Tanpa ia sadari, sikapnya justru semakin mendukung pernyataan dari Johnny.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun bergumam ragu. Namun cukup berhasil untuk membuat Taeyong, kembali menunjukkan wajahnya.

Taeyong tak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia belum sepenuhnya siap, tapi ia rasa semuanya sudah cukup jelas. Dan tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia tutupi. Ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya sudah sangat menunjukkan kenyataannya. Sekilas terpikir di benaknya. Mungkin ini yang membuat Johnny menghindar saat tempo lalu bertemu mantan kekasihnyanya. Tiba-tiba mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka di hadapan orang lain ternyata memang tak semudah itu.

Taeyong ingin lari serta membawa Johnny saat mendapati beragam ekspresi dari sahabatnya. Namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah tak bisa mengelak bukan?"

Suasana menjadi semakin canggung karena tidak ada yang berkomentar  
setelahnya. Terlalu _shock_ rupanya. Namun Yuta menjadi yang paling _shock_ diantara semua. Dia tidak menyangka, candaannya dulu berubah jadi kenyataan. Taeyong pikir, mungkin dalam hati teman-temannya sedang menghardik orientasinya. Dia menatap Johnny sendu. Dia ingin menangis, takut jika akan dijauhi teman-temannya nanti. Johnny juga bingung, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi dia juga bisa apa, jika tadi dia mengelak, dia takut Taeyong akan marah lagi. Dia eratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Taeyong, berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Wah... Selamat hyung. Akhirnya kau berkencan juga"

Johnny dan Taeyong merasa tercengang melihat Ten yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dengan ucapan selamat. Mereka pikir, Ten hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Namun senyum tulus yang setelahnya ia pamerkan membuat keduanya sedikit lega.

"Aku sempat terkejut, tak menyangka jika ternyata Taeyong hyung seperti itu. Tapi hal seperti ini bukan suatu yang aneh untukku. Santai saja"

Penuturan Ten, mulai menyadarkan yang lain. Memang tak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan atas jalan yang telah Taeyong pilih. Itu di luar hak mereka. Dan apapun yang terjadi Taeyong tetap sahabat mereka.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Taeyong yang dibawah". Itu adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yuta. Dia memang sangat paham cara untuk menohok seseorang.

Taeyong mendelik tajam kepada Yuta. Sedangkan beberapa yang sebelumnya tak paham akan maksud Yuta, segera mengerti setelah mendengar tawa menggelegar dari Ten dan Johnny.

"Yuta, kau memang cerdas"

Taeyong panik, saat yang lain ikut termakan ucapan frontal dari Yuta. Bahkan tiga bocah paling muda di ruangan inipun tersenyum malu-malu karenanya. Dia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah. Hentikan..."

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba juga. Hari debut NCT. Hari ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan pre _record_ di salah satu acara musik. Hari ini semua tampak gugup, tak terkecuali Taeyong yang juga berjanji kepada teman-temannya untuk hadir dan menyaksikan panggung debut NCT secara langsung.

Dia datang secara terpisah, di waktu yang berbeda. Taeyong datang sedikit lebih siang dengan diantar hyungnya.

Disana, Taeyong ikut memonitori jalan dan juga hasil dari pre _record_ hari ini. Semua berjalan baik, juga tak disangka deretan fans yang hadirpun melebihi ekspektasi semua orang.

Saat mereka kembali ke ruang tunggu, semua member beserta Taeyong saling berpelukan tak kuasa menahan tangis haru. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melakukan debutnya, setelah banyak melalui hal-hal sulit tak terduga selama perjalanan menuju ke titik ini.

Taeyong bahagia meski tak bisa ikut berdiri diatas panggung. Dia bangga pada teman-temannya yang telah bekerja keras meneruskan mimpi mereka, untuk membuat debut yang spektakuler.

Semua saling bercengkrama mengucap sukur serta terimakasih kepada satu sama lain juga staff yang sudah membantu mereka.

Sebagai perayaan mereka memutuskan untuk makan bersama di salah satu restoran. Taeyong juga turut di acara itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang dipenuhi dengan isak tangis haru, sekarang acara berjalan lebih santai juga hangat. Semua tampak bahagia dengan senyum mengembang di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Taeyong beserta teman-temannya duduk di meja yang sama. Obrolan-obrolan ringan menemani kegiatan makan siang mereka. Kebanyakan, berbicara tentang pengalaman serta perasaan mereka saat melakukan pre _record_ hari ini.

"Oh ya, Taeyong bukankah ujian akan dilaksanakan sekitar dua minggu lagi.  
Bagaimana persiapanmu?"

Mendengar itu, Taeyong langsung merengut tak suka. "Ck! Yuta kau benar-benar merusak moodku"

Yuta tertawa "Kenapaa? kau masih lambat dalam pelajaran?"

"Hyung, tak perlu tanyakan hal yang sudah jelas"

"Berisik kim doyoung" ucap Taeyong sinis.

Terlihat selanjutnya doyoung menunjukkan ekspresi menyebalkannya. Taeyong  
yang hampir melayangkan pukulan, teralihkan perhatiannya oleh pertanyaan si sulung, Taeil. "Memang kau tidak ikut les atau semacamnya?"

"Aku punya tutor pribadi yang datang ke rumah. Tenang saja hyung" Senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Terlihat Ten memicingkan matanya "Pasti yang hyung maksud, Johnny"  
Taeyong membenarkan pernyataan Ten dengan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Johnny pasti mengajarimu banyak hal bukan?" Sambung Yuta sambil menaikkan satu sisi halisnya.

Taeyong paham, kearah mana pertanyaan itu. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tetapi dia justru membentak Yuta dengan sedikit tergagap. "A-apa!"

Yuta tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya. Terlihat Ten disampingnya ikut bergabung. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyebalkan, dia berbisik kepada Yuta dengan suara yang jelas masih terdengar oleh semua. "Dia malu hihi..."

Taeyong malu juga merasa muak karena digoda terus. Dia merengut dengan wajah memerah. "Jangan berpikiran aneh. Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Kami hanya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan berciuman saja saat sedang berdua" jelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Terkecuali Yuta dan Ten, semua nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Taeyong. Walaupun mereka sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, mendengar hal itu diucap sendiri oleh Taeyong membuat mereka terkejut bukan main. Terlihat doyoung sampai terperangah, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Jaehyun diam-diam mulai membayangkan adegan saat Taeyong dan Johnny sedang berciuman.

Sementara dua orang yang membuat onar semakin menertawakan Taeyong. Sial! Seharusnya Taeyong paham watak dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka pasti sengaja memancingnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong baru saja berpamitan kepada teman-teman dan juga para staff. Dia  
memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena memang teman-temannya masih punya jadwal lain setelah ini.

Tadi salah satu manager disana sempat menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Karena tidak ingin merepotkan akhirnya dia menghubungi Johnny, memintanya untuk menjemput. Beruntung jadwalnya memang sudah kosong.

Taeyong berjalan sendiri ke area parkir. Mencari sosok Johnny, yang katanya sudah tiba sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Saat tiba disana, dengan mudah dia menemukan Johnny tengah bersandar pada mobilnya. Sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang memang sangat mencolok. Ditambah lagi kondisi area parkir yang sepi.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Taeyong tersenyum meperhatikan eksistensi juga penampilan kekasihnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dia tampan, selalu begitu. Semakin keren dengan setelan yang pas dengan gayanya sendiri. Entah bagaimana hingga sosok sempurna sepertinya, bersedia menjalin kasih dengan dirinya yang seperti ini.

Johnny akhirnya sadar akan kehadiran Taeyong yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Dia cukup heran melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri disana dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tapi dia mendapati dirinya turut melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya. Mungkin Johnny harus mengakui, jika senyuman bisa menular.

Taeyong mulai berjalan mendekat. Entah kenapa, setiap langkahnya membuat perasaanya jadi campur aduk. Tak tahu bagaimana, tiba-tiba air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segara menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Johnny khawatir saat Taeyong tiba-tiba menubruknya dengan sedikit terisak. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Johnny.

Taeyong tak yakin mengapa ia mulai menangis. Tetapi, secara mendadak dia mulai membayangkan akan bagaimana jika dia bisa memulai debut bersama teman-temannya. Juga bagaimana rasanya berdiri diatas panggung itu. Apa dia menyesal? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Dia pikir dia sudah bisa menerima sepenuhnya. Hingga saat ia melihat Johnny, semua perasaan terpendam, yang bahkan sebelumnya tak ia sadari keberadaannya seolah tertarik ke permukaan.

Mungkin rasa itu memang masih ada, terkubur dengan sendirinya di dasar hati Taeyong. Menunggu waktu dan tempat terbaik untuk ditumpahkan. Dan mungkin sosok inilah yang telah hatinya pilih sebagai wadah pelampiasan dari segala kegundahannya.

Taeyong bersyukur, Johnny cukup pengertian untuk tidak menanyakan banyak hal. Dia suka, bagaimana Johnny lebih memilih untuk memeluknya dalam diam, dan memberi ruang baginya untuk mengontrol emosinya lebih dulu. Keduanya tampak nyaman berbagi hangat dari pelukan masing-masing. Bahkan mereka tak begitu mengindahkan pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, kumohon..." lirih Taeyong.

Setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun Johnny mengikuti permintaan Taeyong dan mengeratkan pelukannnya.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continue_


End file.
